Chosen In the Dark
by Talismon2k1
Summary: A mysterious boy is found residing in the Digital World along with the Chosen Children. Evil is upon them as the search for the eigth child continues. Could he be the one? (season 01) 6th chapter done
1. Beginnings

_**The Lost Digidestined**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon! Please don't sue me… ^_^;

A/N: This chapter is half prologue, half episode. So bear with me. Also this is my first ever fanfic. So gimme a li'l R&R (what does that mean anyway? [Lol] Reviews and requests would be my best bet).

The Present.

Adrian's Perspective

~*Prologue*~

I sat. In the shadows. In the biggest tree, overlooking the ocean. It was oddly familiar, yet mysteriously different. A feeling I found all too familiar. I tried to recollect the past happenings. I find them to be continually elusive to me. I sat there. The time I was there is not known to me. Minutes? Nah. Feels longer than that. Hours? Possibly. Days? Well, lets not get into that.

I sense a presence approaching slowly behind me. "Is there something wrong, Adrian?"

My digimon. Her name… DarkGatomon. She is very similar to a digimon I have seen before… where still remains forgotten to me. She is a feline, like a small house cat, with false looking claw gloves, or what would be considered false, for ones who haven't been here in the digital world as long as me… wherever here is… I have seen another of her kind in a different form, maybe the original… or is it the other way around…? They could possibly be related somehow. This other Gatomon I have seen was a colour of pure white, purple ear tufts and tail, and blue eyes… while my DarkGatomon was more a shady character, darker features. While the other Gatomon I saw had yellow gloves, mine had dark blueberry, as well as her ear tufts and tail. She was also the exact opposite colour of Gatomon, black.

"You seem troubled... Are you okay? Are we in trouble?" She looked at me through glowing green eyes, from the shadows. I detected a great deal of worry in them.

"Its… nothing."

"Is it about your past?"

I twirled around and glared at her. She withdrew. Then, tears welling up in my eyes, I turned away from her. I tried to choke them back. To no avail. I simply wiped them away. It was too late.

"A-chan…" she started. "I cannot bear what this is doing to you… we have to do something about it..." She reached for my shoulder. Her paw was subconsciously, but welcomely accepted. "Somehow, we have to find out about your past."

"I know, but where?" I rested my back against the trunk of the tree, pulled my knees to my chin and buried my face in my arms.

She was now in the branch directly above me.

"There were a select few in this world that knew where I came from, what happened to me, and what I'm doing here…where ever here is..." I lifted my head a little, and smirked. "Funny how I'm not one of those few."

She shifted.

"So far I know that Devimon was one of the few that knew about me. I don't know of Etemon, but him, for sure. But those kids defeated him. Now they're gone..." By this time I was getting a little aggravated.

She held her head down. "I have heard from a collection of digimon that both Devimon was were evil..."

"..." I flared up inside.

"...also some rumors that these kids are the Digidestined..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!!" I snapped. She drew back again. I realized what I just done. I turned away. "Listen, Dark Gatomon... although I can't remember my past, I do remember a saying that was always told to me... 'there is no perspective of good and evil... unless you find out for yourself', or something like that..."

"But..."

"Yes, I know I'm contradicting what you digimon stand for, but it's what I've been taught." She looked back at the ground. "Things are not looking good for me, Dark Gatomon… I have no recollection, whatsoever, of my past… and now I have Metal Etemon and those kids looking for me. I don't know what either of their intensions are..."

"André..." she said quietly, only she could hear.

"...and I have absolutely no one to turn to for answers now!" I was confused again. "I'm beginning to think that you digimon are right about the good and evil thing..." I jumped down from high in the tree. I landed hard on threes (two feet and a hand). My knees burned. I didn't care. "I need some time alone! I'm going for a walk." I stormed off.

I sense her. She is looking for me. I feel bad for blowing her off like that earlier. ~I feel as if this is happening more often. I pray she doesn't take offence and leave. She is all I have left. ~ [Choking back tears] ~I don't know what I would do if I lost her too. ~

I hide. I slip into the welcoming shadows. She detects this. We are truly kindred spirits (even it is digital spirits). I look out from the bush I reside behind.

She stops in the vicinity and sniffs the air. She looks around. "C'mon André... I know you're here. Your senses are almost as good as mine. There is no use hiding."

I step out. "Call me Adrian. You know I like it better." ~It's one less reminder of the missing past I have.~ I try to sound pleasant. I never was good at acting class. She looks up at me with her crimson eyes. I detect concern in them. "Dark Gatomon... what's wrong...?"

She looks at the ground. "I think its time for me to tell you my story..." She looks up at me nervously. "And it includes Myotismon."

I have a feeling I don't want to hear what's coming, but I have no choice. I sit down next to a tree and set he in my lap and cuddle her. [Sigh] "I know I'm not gonna like what I'm gonna hear, but go ahead." ~I knew this was coming sooner or later. ~ This is it. From this point on, everything is going to be different.

~*End Prologue*~

The past.

Sora's perspective

The day started as usual. Walking. Lots of it. It seems like we Digidestined were always walking. Walking, arguing, walking, fighting, and walking some more. We walked into trouble, walked out of trouble (okay… maybe ran), yeesh, also one of us found their crest by stepping on it; hence, walking (okay, maybe I exaggerated a bit). Our digimon seemed tired. As usual, our 'leader' (known by him) Tai, was getting us hopelessly lost in search of Myotismon; also arguing with his, I guess you can call rival, Matt; Mimi and Joe whining and complaining; Izzy, our ever fountain of information, giving his solutions and technicalities when needed; and Matt's little brother T.K., the most high spirited one of all of us. It seems like he is always in a good mood. I envy him.

The other day, we were surprised to find another person in the digital world with us. He is a bit young, dressed in black… black jeans, black denim shirt, a black flowing trench coat. He had black jaw length hair, and very ferocious looking copper eyes (Pretty wild, huh?). He didn't give us his name, but then he didn't stay around too long either. Hmm...

He was obviously lost, almost dazed-like. He didn't know where he came from, or about his past. Also there is something about him. I cant put my finger on it, but it's like he's… different.

It all started when we got a visit from Gennai. We were sitting, hopelessly lost when he came.

"Hello kids!"

We all spun around. "Gennai!!"

"I have come with some troubling news."

"Oh great. As if being lost in this forest wasn't bad enough."

I looked cheerfully at him. "C'mon Joe, lets hear what Gennai has to say."

"Ehem, like I was saying… you kids will be meeting up with a new child."

Tai and Matt jumped forward. "A new kid?! A Digidestined??"

"Prodigious! Is this new child a boy or girl?"

"I hope it's a boy. Then I'll have someone to play with."

"This kid will be a boy."

"Oooh! I bet he's cute." She went all dreamy eyed.

Matt and Tai fell over. "Argh! Mimi…!"

T.K. and I giggled. So did the digimon. Joe frowned. Mimi didn't even notice. Izzy ignored her and continued to talk with Gennai. "So, is this kid a Digidestined?"

"I'm not sure if he is a Digidestined or not. I had no news of his arrival."

Tai shot up. "You mean he's already here?"

"That's right. He arrived quite some time ago."

The whispering, giggling, and snickering in the background, stopped. Everyone was listening intently now.

"Observing that he came here to the digital world, wouldn't this child have a tag and crest, or for that matter a Digivice?"

"If this child does have a Digivice, I have not been able to track it, or him. It seems as if he has gone into hiding since he got here. As for the tag and crest, there is not a trace of them to be seen. Not even I can find them."

~If Gennai can't find them then that can't be a good sign,~ Matt thought.

"You kids try to find him and see if he is one of the destined. I believe he might be the eighth child we are looking for. I will continue to look for the tag and crest for this child if he is a destined. Until we meet again, kids. Good bye and good luck."

And with that, he left as abruptly as he came. I always wondered how he does it.

"So what do we do now," Biyomon asked.

"We search for this kid," Agumon retorted.

So, here we are… lost after looking for Myotismon… just to get even more lost looking for a child that we don't even know if he is a Digidestined or not. Sounds like fun.

After walking for the rest of the afternoon, Tai said something that we never thought we'd ever hear from him unless it was coaxed out of him. "Lets stop here and camp out for the night."

Does my ears deceive me? Anyways, sleep was very welcome for all of us. Izzy and T.K. went looking for firewood, along with Patamon and Tentomon. Joe and Mimi went looking for fruit and fish. I think Palmon and Gomamon did all the work Tai and me were sitting around thinking about this child. ~Could he possibly be the eighth child?~ Matt was off to the side playing his harmonica. The melody was always appealing coming out of that harmonica. Gabumon, Agumon and Biyomon were chatting.

Suddenly Tai spoke up. "Tomorrow we'll split up to find this kid."

Matt, who hadn't heard, was still playing. "Are you sure, Tai? You do remember what happened the last two times we separated, right?"

"C'mon, Sora," he frowned. "It's not like we all make the same mistakes. It will be okay this time. Trust me. You'll see."

"I hope you're right. But, you're telling everyone." I smiled.

"What?!"

"C'mon, Tai. You're the leader, and besides, it was your idea."

[Snorts] "Oh, alright!"

I hope the rest take the news as well as I did.

As dawn turned to dusk, the rest of the kids arrived back at the campsite. It looked like Tai was actually struggling to tell the rest his announcement. I smiled. I casually walked passed him to my seat and coaxed, "Good luck, Tai!"

He groaned and frowned. When everyone settled and Tai looked like he rustled up all the courage he could for this situation, he spoke. "We've got to find this kid. We'll get up early tomorrow and split up to find him."

The crowd gasped. "What?!" Mimi scowled.

"Are you crazy?!" Izzy accused, in time with Mimi.

"Hmm... what are you thinking, Tai?" Matt asked.

"Oh boy... this is it! Here we go again."

"I don't think this is a good idea, Tai. Remember what happened in the past?"

I fell silent, having expressed my concern already.

"Oh, c'mon, you guys! Do you really think that we will make the same mistakes as last time? And besides, we won't stay apart as long as we did before."

Indignant, Matt grumbled, "Yeah right, different mistakes same consequence."

"Hey! You have something to say, say it! I've yet to hear any bight ideas from you."

He fell silent.

"But this time I have a master plan." Yeah, right. Worked about as well as his other master plans. "Before we leave tomorrow, I'll have Izzy network our Digivices to his computer so he can keep track of all of us! That way we can't loose each other!"

Shocked, I silently gasped. I've never heard such a good plan, well coming from Tai anyway. Finally, I spoke up. "But Tai... what if Myotismon finds a way to scramble the signal?"

"I would be able to conjure up some firewall programs that will be sure to keep out that menace Myotismon."

I looked at him skeptically. Finally, I uneasily said, " okay Izzy, but I sure hope you know what your doing. Now lets get some sleep." 

I left them and headed to the sleep area. Later on the rest followed. I lay there, buried in my thoughts of tomorrow, of this kid, of our whole mission. And then, I slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

André: Oh, c'mon, Sora! Izzy always knows what he's talking about!

Sora: Well…

Izumi: Well, there was that time-

André [cuts Izzy a look]: Shush , Izzy, I'm coming to your defense here.

Izumi: Continue ^_^;

Sora: Well, I was just worried we would get lost again. It's like as soon as Tai is out of sight, we all fall apart. (-_-)

André [shocked, sarcastically]: Wow, Tai! I didn't know you had that kind of effect on people. I'm impressed!

Taichi [gloats]: yeah, well, I was pretty-

André [cuts him off]: All right, break it up! Get of your high horse.

Taichi [snorts, mutters]: High horse, my butt. I'll show you high horse, pal…

André [sarcastically]: What was that, Tai? I couldn't quite hear you there.

Taichi [grumbles]: nothing…!

Sora [grins]: ^_^

André: Well, seeing this is my first fanfic, y'all send me some criticism (not hate mail, criticism lol) Tell me wha'cha think.


	2. Troubles

**_The Lost Digidestined_** Part Deux

Troubles

Disclaimer: I do no own Digimon (but I really wish I did ;_; lol). So, what do ya say Bandai? Hmm...? ^_^; Oh, all right... (-_-) 

A/N: As you can see already, my stories change points of view very often. Hope you can keep up! ^_~

Morning. What time I don't know. So much for getting up early. I think the digimon thought we needed the sleep because it wasn't until Agumon protested that they got us up at noon. We don't usually sleep this long. One has to wonder what brought on this sleeping spell. Was it Myotismon? Did he do something to us at night? If so it seems that it has not affected our digimon. But what if we just innocently fell asleep and I'm just acting paranoid? Wait. I shouldn't even be thinking like that. Maybe I should just take my suspicions to—

"Heads up!"

I jerked my head to where Tai was pointing. It made me wish that we were all still comfortably sleeping. It was Myotismon. Of all times to attack, just when we were going to set out to find the eighth child.

"Alright guys, let's fight! Agumon!"

"Agumon digivolved to... GREYMON! NOVA BLAST!"

Myotismon simply batted his attack to the side. "Cease this insolence! I have only come to deliver a message."

"We have no need to listen to anything coming from—"

"[To Greymon] Cool it, Greymon! [Turns to Myotismon] Spill it, creep! If your not here to fight, then what do you want?"

"How foolish you are to question my motives. I have come to say that you will not find the eighth child. I will make sure of it."

Tai indignantly spoke. "Oh yeah? Well you can—"

"SILENCE! I will have you know that I have the eighth child right where I want him. He is now wondering around my castle, in search of me to find out his past. The fool! He will never know where he comes from. I will not allow it."

"Well guess what Myotismon? You're going after the wrong kid!"

"It has come to our knowledge that this child is apparently not a Digidestined like us. So it is apparent that you are He is now compromising your own mission for a child that is not here."

"Yeah! What Izzy said!"

Myotismon eyed Tai, then Izzy. He didn't look too happy. He probably thinks that we're trying to trick him or something. Not that I blame him. He **is,** after all, our enemy. And we are trying to trick him... kinda.

~Could it be that this child I seek out at my palace is not the eighth Digidestined? No! It's not possible! They cannot trick me out of searching for this child.~ "Listen, you little fools! Nothing you speak is of concern to me." He floated farther away from us. "It appears the tides have turned. The hands have been dealt. And they are now in my favour. So long digidoomed! Hahahahahahaha!"

"NOVA BLAST!"

It was too late. He vanished long before Greymon's attack reached him. Now I was worried. I flashed my concern towards Tai. "What are we gonna do now, Tai?"

"We're gonna find that eighth child before he does. That's what!" he said coldly. 

* * * 

The Present.

Adrian's Perspective

"You may as well get comfortable, Adrian. It isn't a very pleasing story."

"I know, I know. But I'm gonna have to face facts sooner or later. May as well be sooner."

"Alright. Here it goes... Well it dates back to before I even met you. Times were tough. I, like my sister, was waiting for someone—"

"Whoa! Hold on! You have a sister? And you never told me?"

"Yes, but let me finish. When we were just little Nyaromon, we were together. We used to have lots of fun. It was just the two of us. That was... until Myotismon showed up."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I don't know how Gatomon's story goes completely, (and she won't tell me) so I made up most of it. Sorry... *^_^; Well, this is kinda the short version of the story anyway…

Gatomon: I'm still don't like the twin idea…

André: Oh, c'mon Gatomon… You said you would do it… ;_;

Gatomon: I don't know…

André: [begging] Oh, please, Gatomon… do it fur me…?

Hikari: Go ahead, Gatomon. ^_^

Gatomon: Oh... all right... I'll play along. Who knows, maybe I'll even like having a sister. ^_^;

André [excited]: Oh, thank you, thank you! Thank you, Kari! Gatomon! [kisses both of them]

Daisuke: Hey, watch it, lover boy! Kari is mine!

Takeru: What do ya mean yours? She's mine, Davis!

Daisuke: Oh yeah? We'll see who's whose, buddy!

Davis and T.K. start fighting.

André: I'm sorry, guys, really! ^_^; [to Kari] is it always like this?

Hikari [sighs]: Always! *(-_-)

André: Oi! Well, back to the show! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*Flashback*~

Dark Gatomon's Perspective 

"Ahhh..." I cooed. "This is the life."

"Your right, sis. Not a care in the world. I wish it could be like this forever."

This is the best. There's nothing better than running free in the meadow, especially with you sister by your side... okay, maybe 'bouncing' free is the right word for it. We don't exactly have feet yet. But it's just as fun without them.

Just then my stomach growled. "Gee, I'm hungry."

"So am I. Lets do lunch! And on the way, lets stop by the river for some water."

"Good idea. Lets go!"

~*Interlude*~

"It didn't turn out to be such a good idea. That's where our fate took a turn for the worst."

"Myotismon?"

"Yes." I hung my head down. "And fate would have it that I would never, from that day, see my sister again!" I broke into tears. "I have always been very close to my sister, Gatomon, but as to what happened next, I would not have it any other way." Adrian hugged me tight in order comfort me.

"Well, what happened next?"

~*End Interlude*~

By this time my stomach was utterly empty, and the only thing keeping me going was my sister's constant urges... more like being dragged by the tail. Hey, I was coming... just at my own pace that's all. We would have got there eventually, right? Well here we are gathering fruit to eat. Well she was gathering, I was eating straight from the trees. Told ya I was hungry. After lunch, we made our way to a river. I just barely managed to get there. I did more rolling than bouncing. I drank my water and lay in the sun to rest. Yep, today was definitely a prrrr-ifect day.

Or was. All of a sudden, it got dark and stormy like. "What's going on? It was beautiful out just a second ago. What gives?"

"I dunno but I don't like it. It doesn't seem very natural at all. It's probably trouble."

Meanwhile, while we were not aware, was trouble indeed. Myotismon was putting his plan into action. ~Perfect. These two Nyaromon will do me well when it comes time to unleash the power of evil on the human world,~ he thought. ~Hmhmhmhmhm. Now it's time to take action.~ "GRISLY WING!"

I turn around just in time to see him attack. He's going for my sister. "NYAROMON! LOOK OUT!!" I shove her out of the way. Lucky for me, he got me instead. I got attacked by this wave of bats, and then held me captive in the air. "Aaaaaah!! Let me go, you big baddie!!!"

"Nyaromon, noooo! BUBBLE BLOW!" It had no effect.

"Do not try to resist, little one! Soon you will become my slave too! Hahahahahaha!"

"Grrr... Raaaaah!" She tried to come in for a tackle. I think she's the tougher of us two.

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"

"Nyaromon, no! Look out!" It was too late. She was too angry and not fast enough to dodge the attack.

"Aieee!" She landed hard on the floor.

"Nyaromon, leave me! Go find help! I'll try to escape!"

There is no escape, little fools. And don't think that you will escape either. I don't miss twice."

"I'm not leaving you sister, I would rather die than to lose you!"

Tears started flowing from my eyes. "Please, Nyaromon! Find help! You're my only hope. I don't want him to get you too! I need you! Please…! Just gooo!!!"

She was torn with indecision. But Myotismon was not a patient digimon. "Do not think this is over, Nyaromon. You or anyone you find will not defeat me. And soon, you too will be in my possession. Wahahahaha!"

"Noooooo! BUBBLE BLOW!"

It was too late. Myotismon vanished. Taking me along with him.

She started to cry. "Now what am I going to do? Who can I possibly find who will be willing to fight Myotismon with me? This is hopeless!"

After a week of searching for help she gave up, discouraged from all the rejections. She started searching for me. Three weeks since my capture and he captured her too. The first while in captivity was hard.

* * *

WHACK!

"Aaaaaah!" She had just gotten whipped by Myotismon. I cast my eyes on the floor, partly because I couldn't stand the sight, and partly because I had gotten whipped before her.

"Those eyes. I can't stand those eyes. Every time you look at me with those eyes, I will have to hurt you. Do you understand?"

We both nodded. I was in too much pain to talk. By that time we were both Salamon. After the eye thing, everything was getting a bit easier for us. Well for my sister anyways. We still got tortured by him, but not as often. She was the ever so good soldier. I, on the other hand, was rebellious by nature. Eventually, my mutiny ended me up in the dungeon. A long while later, he found a way to get to the 'real world', he called it, and was going to find some eighth child. Those kids seemed to have got word of this because they were there to stop him from going. My sister, who had reached the level of champion by now, as Gatomon, helped him escape through the gate. They managed to find a way to open the gate, and went through in search of Myotismon and the eighth child.

~*End Flashback*~

"And that was the last I ever saw of my sister…" By that time I was bawling. I never revealed my past to anyone, because of this reason. But just being able to release my emotions, it felt good. Adrian wiped the tears from my eyes. "As a result of the gate being opened twice, the castle became unstable. My cage was broken and I was able to free myself of it and the castle before it came crashing down."

I sigh. I have finally stopped crying and am in control of myself. I sniffle. "After the while it took me to realize that I might have possibly lost my sister for all time, it was like something inside me was triggered. I was to wait for someone. I was waiting for a long time. Although I didn't want to wait anymore, my instincts kept me there. So I waited some more. To my joy and surprise I found you. It has been a long time and I am so glad that we are now together."

He was looking down at me. "DarkGatomon..." he said softly. I sensed sympathy in his voice. "I didn't realize what you were going through. You are almost in the same situation as me. From now on and forever, I will be there for you... just as you were always there for me." He smiled.

"Oh, A-chan…!" I gave him the biggest hug I could muster up. I was crying again, tears of joy.

After awhile of being in his arms, I gained my composure and decided it was time to do something. "So what will we do now, Adrian?"

"Well, first we will find your sister. I do believe that you too should be together again. I hate Myotismon for that. Family matters are very important to me. Then, we will find out about me and my past."

"We better find a way to open the gate. It was the only thing left in one piece when Myotismon's castle crumbled. And it's the only way I know to get to the real world."

"All righty, then! Lets get to it!" 

*** 

Adrian's Perspective 

We walk. I have no clue where she is taking me. She says it's the way to Gennai's house. I say it's getting us more lost. All I know is that it is supposed to help us get to the real world. Ever since I heard Dark Gatomon's story of she, her sister and Myotismon, I don't know if I should turn to him or those kids who have been constantly hounding me. It seems that they get closer and closer to catching me. The last time we met, I barely escaped. We weren't doing anything to particularly attract attention, just goofing off a little. Hey! You can't always be serious. We were just having fun, namely playing tag, track and hide and seek; to hone our skills. But then they came. In full force. We were in the middle of a race, and there they were.

~*Flashback*~

"Last one to the river is a rotten digimon!" I took off as fast as I could, hoping to leave Dark Gatomon in my digidust. While I was high-tailing it, I looked around. No sign of her. I grinned mischievously. ~So far, so good.~ Fifty feet to go. Still no sign of her. By this time, I'm very curious as to where she went. [Sigh] Ah, well... Here I am. While running I struggle with my clothes, trying to get them off. Running with a shirt over your face is not as easy as it sounds. Now that my vision is not obstructed no more, my pants are next to go. Got one leg out, but trip trying to get the other. Oi! Okay, there! And away we go!

"CANNON BALL!!!"

KER-SPLASH!!

Ahh... now this is the life. You know, I really needed this bit of relaxation. I mean, it's like I'm always on guard or running for my life. Ahh, but today... today is turning out to be prrr-ifect. No Myotismon. No other kids chasing me. Yep, today looks like it's going to be pretty—Uh oh!

I bump into something while doing the back float. I turn around to find a wet looking something looking back at me. "AHHHHHH!!!!" I execute a swift spinning heel kick to it, that was sure to behead it... that is if it wasn't lightning quick, and sluggish like most humans I know. "AHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed again. I ran as fast as I could—well as fast as one is able—through the water, gracelessly scrambling for cover.

A childish giggle came out of the thing. "A-chan! Relax!"

"AHHHHHH!!! It even knows my name!!!"

By this time the thing was in a fit of laughter, clearly enjoying itself. "A-chan. There's no need to be afraid of li'l ol' me." It giggled again.

After my mad dash for shore, and being to tired out to grab my clothing and get the hoo hah out of there, I decided to turn and find out who my assailant was. My eyes widened with shock. There she was, tail high in air, covering her mouth, attempting to muzzle her giggles. "DarkGatomon?! JEESAMPEACE, MAN!!! What're you trying to do, gimme a heart attack or something?!?"

Her laughter came out again. It was then I filed for my revenge plan. "What took you so long?" she asked coyly.

I paused. Well that would explain why she wasn't behind me when we were racing here. [Sigh] ~This is the way it always goes. I never win. But how does she—~ "Hey! How **do** you do that?"

"Heh heh... my secret."

I frowned.

"Maybe I'll show you someday. Now you can answer my question." My ears perked. "What is a cannon ball? Is that an attack?"

Ha! Now that's funny. An attack? Moi? Named cannonball? It was my turn to laugh. "I don't have any attacks, Dark Gatomon. I'm just a human. We humans don't have any attacks or attributes or nothing." I grinned.

"You mean, like Gennai?"

"Gennai? Who's that?"

"Someone I heard of. I heard he knows everything about anything. That's who we are going to see."

"Kewl. But first, I'm going to finish my little vacation here. It ain't very long but it helps." Now where was I? Ahh yes, I was busy doing the back float. And I **do** repeat... this is the life. Waitaminute... whispers. "Dark Gatomon, quick, come here!" She comes. "I think we're being watched," I whisper. "I hear something from over where my clothes are. Cover me while I get 'em."

I hurriedly head for my clothing. I get about waist deep to the shore when they come out.

"We have you now!" the kid with hugely huge messy brown hair constrained by makeshift blue ski goggles. Ski goggles? It ain't winter!

"ACK!" I crouched neck deep into the water. "Have you no pride?!? To think there would be some kinda rule saying one should only be attacked with their clothes on! Beat it, feather duster head!" The only thing I could think of right now seeing that huge hair. Soon the other six kids came out of hiding also.

"Did you find him, Tai?" Another boy appeared.

"He's here! Over here Matt!"

After him was a little boy.~ What...? This groupie has little kids running around with them too?~ Well, I'm just as young, so like I'm one to talk. Then came a scrawny dude. Then another kid; he looked smart. Then, two fine looking girls came to. I felt more and more cornered as each one came into view, until the girls came around.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"We wanna talk!" he snapped back. He advanced... only to have DarkGatomon pounce at him...who was attacked and pinned down by two other digimon, obviously working with these rogues. One of them, a weird looking dinosaur and the other, cross between a dog and a komodo dragon.

"DarkGatomon...!"

"I'm all right," she struggled.

"Who are you? What do you want from me? Are you banded with Myotismon? If you are get away from me!"

"What? What do you know about Myotismon?" duster head protested.

"I asked first!"

"Oh yeah? Well I asked second! And besides you're not exactly in a position to be giving orders!"

"I ain't saying a ras thing until you talk. If I have to sit here all night, and turn all pruney, so be it. So, spill it!"

He looked very indignant at the moment and didn't look like he was going to say anything, so I turned my head to the side, and turned up my nose.

Alas, he spoke. He introduced everyone. His name was Tai. I didn't know that feather dusters wore ties. Anyhoo, he was wearing a blue t-shirt and tan shorts. The second guy with blonde spiky hair was Matt, who wore a green sleeveless turtleneck and blue jeans. Turned out the little kid was his brother T.K. He had a sweet-looking green hat with matching wardrobe, complete with backpack. The scrawny dude with blue hair was Joe. He wore glasses and carried a hockey bag. He looked like one of them kids who brought every conceivable item to camp for any conceivable problem or sickness. They drive me nuts. The smart looking guy was Izzy. He actually was as smart as he looked. He had red hair and walked around with an iBook laptop. The first girl was Mimi. She was a brunette, dressed in all pink, topped with a ten-gallon cowboy hat. The other girl was Sora. She had this bowling ball-like hat, which conceiled her wonderous red hair. I think I like Sora better. She's quite older than me though. Mimi's probably too good for me. But then again, she's only a year and a half older than me. Okay, never mind... forget it. Ugh! Such thoughts at a time like this!

"Satisfied?" Ignorance reborn.

"What about those digimon you have keeping mine at bay? And the others too."

He proceeded to introduce them too. Agumon, the dinosaur, and Gabumon, the dog-dragon, were Tai and Matt's. Patamon, this flying pig with wings for ears, was T.K.'S.'s digimon. Joe's was a seal-like creature with a Mohawk hairdo, named Gomamon. Izzy's was a giant red beetle, Tentomon. Mimi had a walking cactus with a wilted desert flower on top named Palmon. And Sora's digimon was a cute looking pink bird named Biyomon.

By this time, night was falling and I was getting cold. "All right... what do ya wanna know?"

"First of all, what's your name?" Tai. Man, he talks a lot.

"My name is André..." I gave him a cocky look. "…but you can call me Shaft." I chuckle. I loved that movie.

"Who?" the girls asked.

"Never mind. Just call me Adrian. Now can I get my clothes back?"

"I'm not finished yet!" he said coldly. Speaking of coldly...

"Oh, c'mon, Tai... the water's getting cold. I'll do whatever is necessary. I'll answer your questions. When I said I would stay in here all night, I wasn't serious. I just wanted to know what I was... who you were. An empty threat... you know. C'mon, please?"

"Hey! It isn't my fault your—"

"C'mon, Tai," Sora started. "Have a heart." Then she smiled at me. I smiled back. Good vibes, ne? But basing my trust on a pretty face could lead to my downfall, right? It's what I like to call 'pretty poison'.

"And also refrain from disabling my digimon."

Then Mimi broke in. "There's no debate about it!" She started shoving everyone out of eyesight. Then she winked at me.

So there we were. DarkGatomon and me like earlier on. With one exception: I had no clue what to do. Triggered by Mimi's wink. I don't know if it's a sign to escape while I can or that she'll be waiting for me.

"Okay, I'm totally lost. What should we do now, Dark Gatomon?"

"I don't know. But any choice you make, I will be there with you."

I melted. "Thanks, Dark Gatomon." I hugged her. Then I remembered, ~Hey! I'm still cold here!~ I got dressed, and devised a plan of action. I would spy on them until the right moment and then run for it. I crept up to their area and found out that they had set up camp there, complete with a campfire. A tempting offer, but I'm harder to sell than that.

When I assumed they were most unaware of my presence, I hightailed it. But Matt was just as secretly watching me, obviously expecting this course of action.

"Adrian! Get back here!"

And here we go again., the seven kids chasing after me. But this time, things turned out for the worst. I tripped on a tree root and she and I went crashing through what I thought was the forest floor into some kind of cavern. I landed hard on my back and blacked out. When I came too Dark Gatomon washing my face with her tongue greeted me. I couldn't have been out too long because the kids had just arrived where I fell through.

"A-chan!" Mimi worried. "Are you okay? We're coming down!"

"There's supposed to be another entrance around here," Tentomon retorted.

"When I get down there your gonna get it!" Tai announced.

"Great..." I groaned. I tried to get up, only to discover that the wind had been knocked out of me. Once again I had to rely on her. "Dark Gatomon. I can't get up for awhile. See if you can find some way to stop them from coming."

"But..."

"Just do it."

She started off, only to be stopped by the discovery of a small room. "Hey André! Look at this!"

With great effort, I managed to crawl into the room to behold a small egg on a platform. A light and an aura surrounded it. "What is it? A digiegg?"

"I don't think it is. It's too small. But also, look at this." She tried to move it. It didn't.

"Hmm... It won't budge. Let me try." Stupid me. I just got the wind knocked out of me and I'm trying to move the unmovable. "Whoa!" Or not. I almost strain myself, expecting it to be very heavy, and it was extremely light. "Are you sure you were pushing it right?" She blushes.

"André! Are you in here? When I get my hands on you...!"

Uh oh. Duster head and his friends are coming. [Sigh] Things aren't looking good. "We have no time! We got to get out of here. DarkGatomon... I turn to you for help. You're my final hope. Our final hope. You always find light in these kind of situations... well so do I, but mine is kinda outed for hte moment." She hangs her head down. " I don't know if we can fight our way through, or find a way back through that hole in the ceiling, but we've got to escape. I know you can get us out. There's more to you than I know about, and I know that it will benefit the both of us. But only if we escape this fate. So, what do you say? Let's live to see another day. You can do it. I know you can. And DarkGatomon?" She looks up at me. "I trust in you."

Then all hell broke loose. The place started shaking like there was an earthquake, mixed in with the screams from the girls, wherever they were in the cave, and then weirdness! The egg I was holding started to glow. "What's going on here?"

"Andrae..." she said in a panicky voice. "I feel strange..." and she started to glow as bright as the egg I was holding.

"DarkGatomon armor digivolved to... NEFERTIMON!"

"Whoa..." She grew quite significantly. She was now giant size. She also took on the appearance of a sphinx. Wait... she is a sphinx!

"Hop on Adrian!" I did and we were out of there.

It was after then that they arrived in the room where I fell.

Sora. "Adrian?" No answer.

Mimi. "André!" Still no answer.

Tai took a deep breath and yelled, "SHAFT!!" 

~*End Flashback*~

"Well, here we are," she announced. "Are you ready for this?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

André: How am I doing so far? [mutters to self] Well, I know the Shaft thing was kinda lame…

Miyako: [Jumps in front of André. Hey! And, just when were you planning to write us in a story? Hmm…?

André: um… well, I… err… *^_^;>

Miyako: What! You didn't even write us in a story? @_@

André: I was going to write it after this series, Yolei. [Shrinks under Miyako's angry stare] Really! [Miyako crosses her arms] You can be the star… ^_^;

Miyako: Really?? [Eyes shimmer] Moi? The star?? [Rants on]

Hikari: Shouldn't have done that. Now the stardom is going to go to her head. (-_-) 

André: Now ya tell me. Oh, man… (-_-); [The other Digidestined snicker and giggle behind us.] Well I hope the audience will send in their R&R's [to self] whatever that is… [to audience] Well, come back again. The next chapters will be here soon! ^_^

DarkGatomon: They do know that we are off set to the story, right? I mean, that's what those squiggly lines mean, true?

André: I was assuming they did. ^_^; But if they didn't, now they know. ^_^


	3. Lost Battles

_**The Lost Digidestined**_ part 3

Lost Battles

Disclaimer: I, for one, do not, but wish to own Digimon®. I do not own any of the characters, except the one that represents me. None of the characters from the show or movie is of my creation. The only character I own is the one that's my own. 

Adrian's Perspective

We sneak towards the entrance of Gennai's house... ok, DarkGatomon is doing the sneaking, and I'm just walking casually. I really don't see what reason to sneak around. I mean, we're going to somebody's place. It's not like he's going to shoot at us through the window or something.

All of a sudden this old guy comes out of nowhere, in a pillar of light. "AHHH!!" I screamed like before. "Grrr... I'm sick and tired of people sneaking up on me!" I charged the dude and executed a flying side kick. ~Umm... this dude is real isn't he?~ I miss, going through him and crash to the ground.

"Adrian! Wait! This is Gennai," she said sheepishly.

Um k... "Oops. Sorry about that, Gennai, although I did go through you. I didn't know it was you." I put my hands on my hips in annoyance. "But why'd ya have to sneak up on me like dat?" I start ranting. "Ugh! Everybody in the Digiworld keeps sneaking up on me. What. Is it pick-on-me day? Did I miss something? Did somebody put a sign on my back?? Or does everybody just hate me?!" I pause. "What." I realize that they are staring at me. "Oh, I'm sorry... were you going to say something?" Still blank faces. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just... umm... I'll just be quiet now..." hold my hands together in front of me and look at the ground. DarkGatomon giggled at me.

"I've been expecting you, Adrian."

"Y-you have?"

"That's right. I have heard that you have been in the Digiworld for quite some time now."

"Yes I have. I was curious as to wonder why I was brought here to the digital world. I do not know. And also I have noticed that since my stay here, my memory has been slowly coming back to me. I have no recollection of my past, and I don't even know what happened to me to make me lose my memory. Also I would like to go back to the real world for a while. I have some... unfinished business to attend to." At this time I was rubbing up the egg, which I found in the cavern, secretly in my pocket.

" I believe you were sent here because you might be one of the Digidestined..."

"What?"

"...and you are here to save the Digital World and the Real World."

"What the ras you a talk 'bout? Digidestined?" ~If what DarkGatomon said about them kids is found to be true... no... Impossible!~

"The first seven kids, whom you probably have run into, have been sent to the real world after Myotismon..."

"No..." I whisper, anger swelling up inside me.

...and he's planning a final confrontation with them over there. I am sure that the destined will be able to overcome him and his forces¾"

"NO!"

"What's wrong?"

"It can't be true! It can't!"

"I'm sorry but that's the way it is."

"No!! I've got to stop them. Myotismon is the only key to my past I will do everything in my power to find out what it was. Send me back!"

"I cannot allow you to compromise the mission. Myotismon is evil... he's going to destroy your world unless you--"

"I've yet to hear a better plan about my past from you, old man!"

"Adrian..."

"No, DarkGatomon!" I didn't even look at her. I was intensely staring at Gennai. "I can't give up on this. You of all Digimon should know what I'm going through! I can't take it anymore... It's tearing up my insides! Take me back pops or I'm a pop your neck!"

"The safest and fastest way was destroyed when Myotismon's palace crumbled."

"You better check your crystal ball again, drunken!"

"Crystal ball? Drunken?"

"Grrr... just never mind! Send me back!!" By this time, I had the egg in my hand and almost threw it at him, but restrained myself. Besides, it would probably go through him again.

"I was there when Myotismon and the kids went through the gateway, Gennai. When Myotismon's mansion collapsed, I was able to escape him and the only salvageable area was the gateway. It came out of it in one piece."

"That's amazing! You might be in luck after all."

Anger turned to anxiety. "You mean you're taking me back?"

"That's right. After all, the team needs you."

"Argh!" I fell over. "We're not going through this again, are we?"

"That's the way it is. Now, let me ask you a question. That egg you hold in your hand..."

I look at it. "What's it to ya?"

"Haven't you wondered why it glowed before DarkGatomon digivolved? Or why only you were able to move it, when many before you have tried and failed?"

"Huh?" my absentminded reply. It didn't really appeal to me why it did that. For all I was concerned, it made my Digimon big and ready to defend me when need be. Also, I kept it as a good luck charm.

"It's loaded with calories?" I asked stupidly. Somehow I doubt calories could make it emit the light energy it did back in that cavern. Sugar energy, yes, but light energy? I don't think so.

"It is a Digimental. It helps your Digimon get to the next level. And look there." He points to the weird picture on it. That is the symbol of light. It is a symbol that you are part of the team."

"Hold on a sec. You sayin' that I am the keeper of light? I don't see how that is possible... I embrace the dark so much..." I trail off into my thoughts.

"The rest of the kids got crests. You just have to find yours. It should also be the crest of light. You should have been able to find it by now. Unless..."

"Unless what?" ~What am I talking about? Hello! There is no I in team for me. Why am I even concerned about this? I just want to find out about my past. IF I happen to bust up a baddie for these kids, hooray for them!~

"Unless Myotismon found it and is keeping it from you."

"Great..." I groan. ~If it wasn't enough for him to be holding my past from me, now he has my crest, whatever that's for.~ "And what exactly is the crest for now?"

"It also helps your Digimon get to the next level, the ultimate level."

"And DarkGatomon would be at which level now?"

"She is at the champion level."

"And the other kids?"

"Theirs are at the rookie level."

"But they are the same size..." I whine. "That isn't fair!"

"It's complicated to explain. Right now you have to get to the real world. It needs your help."

"OK. Sure. Whatever." I shrug. "Just get me there. And I'll make mince meat out of that dyam fassy Myotismon."

"Here take these." He hands me a deck of cards. "You will need them to open the gate when you get there. I will give you final instructions when you arrive."

"Now, you sure these are in the right spots? I know that you're the all knowing Gennai and all but..."

"Yes they are all in the right places. Now, when you get to the real world, find the kids and help destroy Myotismon."

"And my past?"

"I'm sure there are other methods and other people who have knowledge of your past."

"Whatever you say, pops." I put the cards in the appropriate spots, and wait for the gate to open. Slowly, but surely, it opens, bathing us in its mysterious light aura. "Open sesame." I shrug. DarkGatomon giggles. I stick out my tongue at her. "See ya on the flip side, bub.

We plunge through the somewhat solid light and immediately we are falling, twisting, turning, and tumbling. Nauseating. It's getting harder to keep control. "DarkGatomon! Keep close to me!" At that exact moment was a force of that being fired out of a cannon hit us, pulling us apart.

"Adrian!"

"DarkGatomon! NO!" I try to reach her, but she's far too separated by now. "It... can't... end like this..." Tears welled up in my eyes. "DARKGATOMON!!!" All went white. Then blackness.

There I lay. In the middle of the park. I am greeted by the sounds of birds chirping, the scent of the flowers, the fresh city air (if you don't mind getting all your minerals in one breath) and the city noises.

~I'm home. I can't believe it. I been in the Digiworld so long, I almost forgotten what I should expect home to be like. I must show DarkGatomon—Oh no!~ I franticly look around. "DARKGATOMON!!" I get up and franticly start looking for her. ~No... no... NO!~ I keep repeating to myself. "She's gone." I grimace. Things are definitely not looking good for me. "Where is she? I'll never see her again." I sink to the floor. Free flowing tears wash my face. The handfuls of onlookers were too inept to offer condolences. There I was lying on the ground again, only this time I was a sprinkler... watering the grass with my salty tears, face buried in my arms once more. "Dark... Gatomon..." I choke. "...gone..."

~What? I sense someone. Wait! That presence! I've sensed it before! Could it be?~ "You can't get rid of me that easily, André."

I spring up. "DarkGatomon!" I exploded into a flurry of sobbing. I picked her up and snuggled her tightly. I look in her eyes. "I thought I lost you..." I snuggle her again.

"We're friends, remember? Friends are always there for each other."

When I was absolutely sure that she wouldn't be taken from me again, I finally let go of her. "I hate to ruin this prrrr-ifect moment, but we got to find the destined and--"

"Myotismon..." I added. "Let's get started."

Sora's Perspective 

So we finally found the eighth child. It took quite some time and quite some confusion, but we found her. She even happens to be Tai's sister, Kari. Imagine that! Well, luck turned out that we wouldn't have her for long. Myotismon took her from Matt and me. He had Matt trapped when Kari said she would give herself up if he left him alone. Myotismon had her for a while, but we got her back. Now we are going to go to his home base, free Gatomon and wipe him out for good. But one still has to wonder... who was that kid we saw in the Digiworld?

"So Izzy, did you find anything?" Tai broke my thoughts.

"Hold on... I just about... got it! The source of the fog... it's coming from the Television Station, at the top of the tower. That must be where Myotismon is residing."

"Great! Then let's go get him! Ready everybody?" Everyone nodded. "Agumon!"

Mmm hmm!" Agumon acknowledged. He jumped up in front and started glowing. "Agumon digivolved to... GREYMON!"

Matt stepped forward. "You too, Gabumon!"

"Gabumon digivolved too... GARURUMON!"

My turn. "Go, Biyomon!"

"Biyomon digivolved to... BIRDRAMON!"

"Tentomon, you know what to do!"

"Right! Tentomon digivolved to... KABUTERIMON!"

Mimi. "Go, Palmon!"

"Palmon... digivolved to... TOGEMON!"

"Do we have to?" Joe whined.

"C'mon, Joe, no use getting cold feet now," Gomamon reasoned. "Don't you wanna save your world?"

Joe looked at the ground sheepishly. "Well I wasn't hoping us exactly but—"

"C'mon Joe," I started. "We need you."

"Yeah," Tai finished. "We're relying on you to be there by our sides."

"We don't call you 'good old reliable Joe' for nothing," Mimi retorted. She smiled at him.

Joe gave in. "Oh, all right. Let's get it over with."

"All right, Joe! Gomamon digivolved to... IKKAKUMON!"

"Patamon! Be careful, okay?"

"Sure, T.K. Patamon digivolved to... ANGEMON!"

"All right," Tai broke in. "Let's go!"

Adrian's Perspective 

"Hmm..."

"What is it, Adrian?"

"This fog... there's something wrong with it. I know that it's supposed to be dense, but..."

"But what?"

"Well, its like I can feel it... like I can reach out and touch it..."

"You can reach out and touch it. Look!" She starts waving her paw around in the fog, causing it to swirl to the motion of it.

I snort. "Oh, yeah, sure. Get technical on me." She giggled. "What I mean is that it has kinda like a, what's the word... a likeliness to it. Almost like it feels evil."

"I wonder if this is Myotismon's doing then?"

I ponder on her thought. It hadn't really come to mind that Myotismon could have been behind it all. After all, the fog is never this thick in Japan. I turn to her. "Let's see if I can sense where it's coming from. But let me check with my guardian first."

I pull out my Nokia 5190. I look on the screen. No signal. "No signal? This is bad. Really bad. Fog has never cut my signal before. This has to be out of the ordinary. It must be Myotismon." I sigh knowing how much of my energy I'm about to use. "All right, DarkGatomon. Lets find a secluded area. I can only do this once, with this level of concentration. It isn't gonna be easy in this fog."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

André: Sorry, guys, I just had to throw in my phone ^_^;

Yamato [taunting]: Oooh! Cool guy with the cell phone…

Sora [bops Matt in the head]: Be nice!

Yamato: Sorry… *(-_-) 

Tai [to André] Don't worry, he's always this dumb!

Yamato: What?! Don't make me— [Sora covers his mouth]

Sora: Hush, Matt! [Whacks Tai harder on the head] And, don't even make me talk to you!

Taichi [yelps]: Anyhow, everyone in Japan has a cell phone, so what is one more to mention. Hey, what kinda phone is it?

André: Well, it's above if ya didn't see it but, its has one of those covers that are clear and has a holographic colour in it, and—

Mimi [clears throat]: Don't we have a story to do? [crosses arms and taps foot]

André: oh, yeah… hehe… silly me ^_^; Now, where were we? Ah, yes…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a short time of searching, we find a rarely used spot in Central Park. "Okay, DarkGatomon. I can't be disturbed, cause I can only do this once. Cover me while I find Myotismon."

She nods, and I adopt my meditation state. I close my eyes and relax myself. My mind and body are now clear. My vision clears. The fog is now penetrable. I feel mysterious vibes coming from the inner city.

~*Drifts into the Mental Plane*~ 

~There is very peculiar vibes coming from the Television Tower. There! Myotismon! Wait a minute... it's like he is staring straight at me. Something's wrong.~

All of a sudden, visions start flooding my mind. A fierce battle between Myotismon, and who? ~The destined! They seem to be losing. Hold on! Who's that kid? Me?? But... hold on, what am I doing? That light! I'm building some kind of energy. It's too bright!~ The scene in my mind changes to a room. ~Now where am I? Is that... an operating table? Is this an operating room? There's a patient lying on it. It's hard to make out... ME? But there's nothing wrong with me... There's the doctor! Wait, the shape is changing... MYOTISMON? NO! This is wrong! Something bad is going to happen... He's starting to operate! No! This can't happen!~

The scene changes back to a battle, a different one. ~DarkGatomon...? She's protecting me... from Myotismon! NO! DARKGATOMON LOOK OUT!~

~*Physical Plane*~ 

I visibly grimace, and DarkGatomon grows concerned. She is torn with indecision in whether she should 'wake' me or not.

~*Mental Plane*~ 

DarkGatomon rests in my arms. ~DarkGatomon... I'm here. Stay with me~ She slowly starts to dissolve into bits of information. ~NO DarkGatomon... don't leave me...~ I am crying. She mouth's her last words before her information disappears. Now I hold nothing but air in my hands. Another flash. ~Oh no! Myotismon is still there... he's letting off another shot! It's directed at me! Move out the way! AHHH!~ When the beam hits, all the images I saw start flashing over and over, getting faster by the second. At the same time, I seem to rewind quickly heading to the place where my body resides. When I reach my spot, the last image to plague my mind for a long time is the image of DarkGatomon dissolving in my arms. It slowly fades into darkness... 

~*Falling back to the Physical Plane*~

DarkGatomon is now shaking me, trying to make me come back from what I have just witnessed. She is finally successful. I 'wake' from my higher state of consciousness with a gasp.

"André! André! Are you okay?"

I find myself in a cold sweat. "I'm not too sure anymore."

"What's wrong? What did you see?"

I look up into the sky, into the impenetrable fog. "Possibly, the future." I pause... then look at her. "And also possibly your death..." I turn away. "...and mine."

She is awe struck. "Are you sure?" She asked, almost panicky.

"I don't even know if it was real..."

"Well if it was, were we able to get rid of Myotismon first?"

Fear and rage filled my heart. "He's still alive..." I pause again. I rested my arm on the tree and hung my head down, like I was punched in the gut. Then anger found its way into my voice. "...because he's the one who did it!"

She gasped noisily and put her paws over her mouth, like it was a secret not to come out.

Then I stood up, with all the seriousness of the world in my face. "Myotismon is at the Television Tower in the inner city. If what I saw was true, I, for one, will be there to stop it from becoming."

"But..."

"Let's go." And with that, I walked in the general direction of the city.

* * * 

Well, here we are, at the foot of the Television Station, looking up at the tower. "The fog doesn't seem as thick here. That's a good sign, I guess." I look at her. She shrugs. Then, I twitch, sensing something. "Did you feel that?"

"Yes. It feels like there's a lot of energy being used up there. It must be Myotismon and the kids fighting!"

"Let's go scope it out. C'mon!"

* * * 

We pour out the door to the roof and, behold! Maelstrom! We just happen to walk in on the biggest battle I've ever seen. It also looked like the others had found the eighth child also. ~Good. Then it's just DarkGatomon and me still.~ I grin to myself, and then search for an ample opportunity to jump in. Each digimon I saw dealt their attack individually.

Geez... they were a lot bigger then the last time I saw them.

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Let's see how he likes my Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Its not working! Greymon, you have to digivolve farther. Everyone!"

"Greymon digivolved to... METALGREYMON!"

Oy! Even bigger! The one, Greymon, was a really big tiger striped dinosaur, with a skull mask on his head, but now it was covered with a metal one, a metal arm with a claw, and now had wings. Must've been Agumon.

"Garurumon digivolved to... WEREGARURUMON!"

Garurumon was a wolf-like animal, also with tiger stripes, but now he walked on two feet, had pants, and a strap across his chest like Rambo. Gabumon, maybe?

"Birdramon digivolved to... GARUDAMON!"

Birdramon was a really big fiery orange-red bird with bad teeth (don't tell her I said that) that now got REALLY big and turned into some kind of hawk man or something. Biyomon, I should take it.

"Kabuterimon digivolved to... MEGAKABUTERIMON!"

Kabuterimon was an even bigger beetle, only blue, which expanded more to another red beetle. No doubt to be Tentomon.

"Togemon digivolved to... LILLYMON!"

Togemon was an even bigger walking cactus, literally, but then changed to a smaller, cuter human looking flower lady. Obviously Palmon.

"Ikkakumon digivolved to... ZUDOMON!"

Ikkakumon was a really big white furred walrus with a horn on his head; he changed to a turtle like creature with a (he he) mustache. Then there was Angemon. He looked like an angel with six wings, an intriguing costume, including a full facemask with no eye slots... now how, exactly, does he see through that?

"All right, now attack!"

"Giga Blasters!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Hand of Fate!"

Myotismon individually shook off every attack. "Little fools! Dou you really think those pathetic attacks can defeat me? Ha! Your mistake! And mistakes can be easily rectified!"

"Wolf--"

"Nightmare Claw!" he lashed out at WereGarurumon, sending him flying.

The expression of "Whoa..." managed to escape my mouth. "I'd say it was time to step in, wouldn't you, DarkGatomon?" No answer. "DarkGatomon?" I look at her, and see that she is in a state of shock. "What's wrong?"

"My... sister..." She points. "Over there..." Sure enough there was Gatomon, her sister, in the arms of the eighth child.

"But, wait..." I started, bewildered. "Wasn't your sister working for Myotismon?"

"Yes..." she stuttered. "But she... maybe... the kids... did something to her..." I stood there, watching the battle accusingly, irritated. "But... maybe she... she's... not evil anymore."

Immediately my accusations were replaced by my thoughts. "Hmm... how are we supposed to know?" No answer. "This isn't exactly the best of situations for a reunion, you know?" She nods.

"Grisly Wing!"

Uh oh. Don't look now, but I think we have been spotted. Out came a bloodcurdling shriek from Mimi. "André! Look out!" But it was too late. He had me. And I was in for it.

"Nooooo!!!! Lightning Paw!" He just blocked it like the rest of attacks!

"So, someone has finally freed herself from my dungeon. No matter. There is nothing you can do for your friend here! Now you can join the rest of the digidoomed when I've destroyed them! Hahahahaha!"

"Grrr..." DarkGatomon started glowing again.

"No! This is not possible!"

All of a sudden, Gatomon was aware of the stranger who was now fighting Myotismon. She gasps. Kari looks down at her. "What's wrong, Gatomon?"

"That digimon there..." She paused. "That's... my sister!"

"You have a sister? And you never told me?"

"Yes. But no time for that right now. It's a long story. She's fighting Myotismon right now!"

DarkGatomon's energy finally reached its peak. "Hidden Power!" Energy swirled around her, expanding outwards slowly, but then discharged rapidly in all directions. Myotismon was barely able to stop it. He withdrew into his cape just in time, allowing it to dissipate the energy of the attack.

"My, my. You seem to have spoiled my costume. You, too, exhibit expediential powers. Which means you also pose a threat to me. Grisly Wing!" She tried to fight off the bats, but easily fell victim to their capture.

~She too exhibits expediential powers? Who else has then?~ I gasp. ~Me? But that means... the dream...~ I was unable to finish. Something was rendering me unconscious. The last thing I have time to think is, ~Something's not right...~ The Digidestined watch in horror as Myotismon takes me and DarkGatomon away from them through a dark portal.

I wake. I'm not to conscious though. My throat is dry and my tongue feels like a cotton ball. "I've been drugged..." I try to get up, only to discover that I have been tied down to a table. I give up on trying to escape and inquire of my new surroundings. I'm having trouble keeping awake. ~This place looks awfully familiar. Oh no! The dream! That means...~

"Comfortable?" He walks in from a secluded entrance.

"Myotismon! What do you want from me? Where's DarkGatomon?"

"Oh, DarkGatomon is relatively safe, back in my dungeon. And I have come to tell you about your past."

"[Phbbt] Yeah, right! Like you just gonna spill it on me and tell me where I'm from." The only thing keeping me awake now is my anger.

"Actually it's quite intriguing, your past. You were born and raised in Canada, and even had parents like all normal children. That is, until I destroyed them. Hahahahaha!"

"What?" I exclaimed in silence.

"With a child of such stature and power, to leave their parents, the one who gave them the essence of their power, unscathed would be foolish, and would lead to my downfall. And now that I have you, I shall make it that you work for me."

Tears flowed from my eyes. " I will never work for you! You can't kill my parents and then expect me to work for you! It ain't happening!"

"Oh, it will. I am very persuasive. And soon enough, you will see it my way. Whahahahahahah!"

My eyes grew heavy once more. When I woke back up I would never be the same again. Last thing I see is the room lights going out and the one operation light above me being switched on, Myotismon laughing at me being engraved into my mind.

What does Myotismon have in store for Adrian? Will the Digidestined find him in time? Will they defeat Myotismon once and for all? Find out on the next episode of Digimon: Digital Monsters!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izumi: Was that completely necessary? [rolls eyes]

André: Hey! I always wanted to say that! *(-_-) 

Izumi: But we hear it every episode! We don't need it from you too.

André [grits teeth, glares at Izzy]: Don't make me reveal my secret early, wise guy! I'll show you just what I can do!

Izumi [shrinks]: Um… I was just kidding! ^_^;

Tentomon: Don't be so hard with Izzy… he really **is** a good—

André [flashes over to Tentomon]: DON'T… even… say that!

Gatomon [complains]: How come I didn't get to fight?

André: I, for one, do not, but wish to own Digimon®. I do not own any of the characters, except the one that represents me. I also do not own Marvel® Comics, X-Men® or associated books, including Wolverine®.

None of the characters from the show or movie is of my creation. The only character I own is the one that's my own. and yes, i did get the claw idea from Wolverine

Izumi: Didn't you give the disclaimer already? 

André sticks out tongue at Izzy. 

Miyako [seductively] oh, A-chan! [André gulps] I have a few plans for my star part when our little story comes around… [puts her arm around André, starts to rant]

André [looks around the room for escape] *^_^; Well, it sounds all fine and dandy but—

Miyako [stern look] I'm not finished!

André: O.O

Miyako: Now like I was saying… [continues to rant]

André [looks pleadingly at Kari for help]

Hikari [giggling]: Um, Yolei…? Could I talk to you for a minute?

Miyako: Oh… sure, Kari…

Kari leads Yolei away.

André [sighs] Whew! Boy, do I have **my** work cut out for me… *(-_-) [looks around] It's not funny! Stop laughing! [they continue to laugh] Grrr… I'd like to see you get out of this situation, Matt or Tai! [slumps down in couch next to Mimi, crosses arms]

Yamato: Which is why we are not in that situation.

Taichi [coyly]: You had it coming to you.

André [grumbles]: Anyway… see you people when the next episode is written. Remember to send me an R&R [to the rest of the destined] How come you guys won't tell me what that means?

Everyone laughs.

Biyomon [sweetly]: Oh, A-chan sweetie... [André gulps] What was that little remark about me being a bird with bad teeth?

André [stammering] B-B-Biyomon...! Well, uh... well, I uh... [shrinks with Biyomon's stare] O.O 

Biyomon [sweetness fades into anger] SPIRAL TWISTER!

André [gets hit with attack, pants light a fire] Aah! Aah! [runs around room, runs for bathroom]

Biyomon smiles sweetly, everybody laughs.


	4. Vicious Confrontations

**_The Lost Digidestined_** part 4

Vicious Confrontations

Disclaimer: I, for one, do not, but wish to own Digimon®. I do not own any of the characters, except the one that represents me. I also do not own Marvel® Comics, X-Men® or associated books, including Wolverine®.

A/N: Now you finally get a taste of what happened to me and what I can do (yippee!) Hey! I should start drawing pictures of you guys and myself. What do ya think?

Tai: I think you art is terrible.

André [sadly]: Is that bad…?

Tai [snorts]: What do you think?

André [teary eyed]: Shut up! Who needs you! [starts to run off, stopped by Sora]

Sora [hugging André]: Oh, c'mon, guys, his stuff is really good. I think you should give him a chance. I've seen it; it's at [http://www.angelfire.com/anime/werecat/artistry.html][1]. Let the audience decide what they think.

André: Aww… thanks, Sora-chan. You're the best. [to audience] Leave me an R&R and tell me wha'cha think. Now on to the story!

Daisuke [mutters]: 'Bout time…

André: Shut UP! [throws boot at Daisuke]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrian's Perspective

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!" I scream, rising up quickly from my bed. I am panting. ~It was a dream... all a dream... but then, did I not go to the Digiworld? Is my best friend just a figment of my imagination then? Was DarkGatomon just someone I dreamed up?~

A lady comes running into my room. "André! Are you all right? What happened?"

I shake my head. "Just a dream I guess..."

"Are you sure?" I nod my head. "Well then, are you hungry, then? You have been asleep for three days."

"Three days?"

"Yes. Ever since you left the hospital..."

She fades into incoherence as my thoughts take over the stage. ~Hospital? Oh, man... then it wasn't a dream after all. All that really happened... the battle... the capture...~I cringe, ~the operation... Myotismon... wait! Where's DarkGatomon?~ I look around my room. "Mrs. Shiranui... what has happened since I have been asleep?"

"It's awful. There are some monsters rampaging the city..."

~Oh no!~

"... and some guy named Myotismon is looking for some kids called the Digidestined. He also says that he has some secret weapon that will destroy them. Here..." She motions for the living room. "See for yourself." She walks out the room.

It was then I discover Salamon sleeping in my bed next to me. She looked so cute sleeping there. I lay back down to rest a little more when I feel something lumpy under my pillow. A move my pillow and find it. ~Another digiegg?~ I pull out the one I found in the cavern. ~Hey! They're the same... except this one is black. Hmm... I wonder what this one is?~ As if in response, something inside me is triggered. Then it tries to overwhelm me. It's like it is pulling at my very essence, my very soul. I try to resist, but I cannot. I will soon have no control over myself.

"S-S-Salamon... what's... happening... to me...?"

Suddenly, her eyes flash open, glowing fiery red, and giving off a laugh that sounded eerily familiar to Myotismon's. I slowly start to black out.

I walk, absentmindedly, without my very essence to control me. I am headed to where the Digidestined are attempting to defeat Myotismon. DarkGatomon is there trailing me, seeming to be in the same state. We seem to be driven by an evil force, and the force seems to be getting stronger...

There they are, in another fierce battle with Myotismon, only this time they are winning. "DarkGatomon," I said in a possessed voice. "Digivolve."

She then started glowing a ultra-violet colour and the sky became black. "DarkGatomon... digivolved to... LADYDEVIMON!!"

She changes into a human looking digimon, with dark clothing, a facemask with crimson eyes and two torn wings.

"Let's go." She picks me up in her arms and flies to the top of the tower.

She manages to drop me in a secluded spot and gets ready to battle. She swoops down on them, causing the whole of them to duck, as a warning. She now positioned herself between Myotismon and the kids. "Today," she coos, "is the day that the Digidestined die!" She cackles, worse than Myotismon.

"Oh yeah? Well, we'll just see about that, lady!" Of course, Tai! After all... he LOVES to talk.

"Giga Blasters!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Hand of Fate!"

LadyDevimon smacked MegaKabuterimon away, and absorbed the rest of the attacks. "Hahaha! Is that all you've got? Darkness Wave!" She sent out a wave of pure darkness, which hit all the digimon and made them devolve. All who remained were Angemon and Gatomon. "Hehehe... too easy." She gloated at her work.

"Gatomon... aren't you going to attack?"

"I can't..."

"Why not?" Kari asked, worried about her companions.

"I don't know. It's like a force... when I look into that digimon's eyes... its like I know her... like she's¾"

"Well done, LadyDevimon and Adrian." exclaimed Myotismon. I step out of the shadows.

They all gasp. "Adrian?"

"And my... sister?" She seems appalled. "This can't be my sister, can it?"

LadyDevimon grinned an evil grin. "Now its time to say good bye. Evil Wing!"

"NOOOO!!!" Gatomon jumps out of Kari's hands and jumps in front of her companions.

"Gatomon! Where are you going?"

She eyes Gatomon warily. "And who's this little one?" She snorted to herself.

"Don't you remember? Think back. To before all this... try to remember... you've got to!"

"There is nothing TO remember," I interceded.

"I will have none of this! Away with you, and your treachery! Evil Wing! Gatomon paid no attention to me. "Think about it. Close your eyes and look back. Try to remember... can't you feel it? We are one... you are my sister... oh, please try to remember...?" She looked at LadyDevimon with those eyes, those same eyes that told Myotismon that they would one day betray him.

"Those... those eyes..." Suddenly she recoiled back, an energy surging through her. "AHHH!!" There was visibly some kind of struggle ensuing in her mind as she grasped her head and flew backwards.

"LadyDevimon," I asked coldly, "what's going on?"

"W-w-what's... happening... to me...? ARGH!" Then, beams of light started pouring out of her, blinding everyone in the vicinity. It bathed over me, causing the same effect on me. Then the light faded.

LadyDevimon fell to her knees and hung her head down, as did I. Gatomon approached cautiously towards her. "LadyDevimon...?"

She lifted her head. "Sister...? Oh! It really is you!" She picked up Gatomon and started to cry. "It's been so long... I thought I lost you..." They snuggled together. The spell was broken. "What have I done...?" She paused. "Could you ever forgive me?"

"Of course!" Gatomon was in tears also. "Anything for my favorite sister."

She pulled back a bit. "I'm your only sister."

"All the more reason to do so." They smiled at each other, and hugged again.

Everyone smiled at the reunion of the two sisters, after a long lasting search for each other; that is, everyone except Myotismon. He was growing increasingly impatient.

"Adrian! Destroy these kids! The time is at hand!"

I look at him plainly. "I told you before, Myotismon, it ain't happening. You no longer have control over me or LadyDevimon. Which means your going down, bub. Ready, everyone?" They gather themselves and regroup for the battle, which was to take place.

"What? You dare betray me? You fool! You shall die with the rest of these children! Grisly Wing!" His attack was making its way over to me.

"NOOOO!!!!" LadyDevimon put Gatomon down and came flying to my aid. Evil Wing!" Hers and Myotismon's attack cancelled each other out. "You have caused us enough trouble already! You shall not get him or us again!" There was a look of pure hatred in her face. "Darkness Wave!"

He dodged the attack and came with his own. "Crimson Lightning!" She wasn't so lucky. She hit the floor hard and devolved.

I came running. "Salamon, are you all right?"

"Yes... I think so..."

"Non of you are all right! You will all soon become ancient history... starting with you two! Nightmare Claw!"

"No! André! Look out!" "She flipped me over and took the whole of the attack. She fell limp into my hands. Gatomon came running.

"DarkGatomon!"

"Sister!" she cried at the same time.

She struggled to get her eyes open. Once she did she weakly struggled to ask, "André... are you okay?"

Tears filled my eyes. "Never mind about me, how are you? Are YOU okay?" She struggled to move. "Don't... don't try to move."

She was obviously in a world of hurt. "I hurt inside... and I feel empty..." She paused, and then looked very seriously at me. "I'm... not going to make it, am I?"

I grimaced. "Don't talk like that Salamon... of course you are... I then noticed her now bare paws. Shocked I start, "Salamon... your paws..."

She choked back tears. Gatomon rested her paw on my shoulder. "Yes, it's the scars from when Myotismon punished us when we looked at him."

"You mean you have them too?" She removes her gloves to show me. Then she a look of shock and horror comes across her. I look back down. Salamon is dissolving in my arms. I crumble. "Salamon!!"

"No, André... it must... come to pass... You... are the key... to his destruction... as well as you..." she turns to her sister,"...the power of light... shall overcome the darkness..." She cringes and turns back to me. "My... time... is up here... before I go... I wanted you to know... you are my best friend... no one loves you more than I do... and I will always be with you......* " She was gone. Gatomon noticeably weeps.

I now hold nothing in my hands. I turn skywards and let off a heartrending scream of pure misery. After abusing my vocal cords, a calmness overcomes me. I stand and call out to her. "Kari..."

"Yes?" she responds, with a trace of uncertainty.

"Do you have your tag and crest?" I ask apprehensively, intensely eyes down Myotismon.

"My brother has it," she replies, unsure of what I'm asking.

"Well, your gonna need it. 'Cause the only ones who will beat Myotismon is you, me, and Gatomon here."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?"

Anger flashed over me. "Exactly what I said, drunken! Or do I have to spell it out fer ya? It means that you and yer crew should get the ras away from here, 'cause it ain't gonna be pretty!"

"We aren't going anywhere. We're here to fight!"

I put my hands on my hips. "Oh is that so? Maybe you haven't noticed yet, but your digimon ain't exactly in the best fighting shape right now. Probably didn't see that Gatomon was the only one who didn't get attacked by Myotismon. Do you wanna make this any harder? I can easily come over there and whoop yo' a-- butt (for the sake of the children). So choose your pick, bub."

Kari pulled on my arm. "No... don't fight..."

"Then speak some reason into your brother. He's bringing this on himself."

"If you ever let anything happen to my sister¾"

"Does this look like the face of someone who would let anything happen to your sister? Listen, Tai, DarkGatomon told me with her last breath that me, Kari and Gatomon were the key to this. 'Only the power of light can overcome the power of darkness.' Now, if there are any more objections...?"

Tai snorted. "All right, but if anything happens to my sister--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I said jokingly. "I'm a dead man. Now GO!"

"Kari, catch!" He threw the tag and crest to her. Something intercepted it in between.

"I'll take that!"

I had enough time to hear "DemiDevimon!" before I took action. He was some kind of cross between a flying puffball and a bat, with a mask similar to LadyDevimon's. I ran, faster than normal, and jumped, high. I came down on DemiDevimon with a double fisted overhead hammer punch. He was batted to the ground and dropped the crest. I then proceed to kick him over the edge of the tower. "Drunken..." I mutter to him as he flies up.

I wait until the rest are out of eyeshot, and then I turn to Kari. "What you are about to witness is not to be told to anyone. Understand?" She nods. "Viewer discretion is advised." We grin.

"You do realize that I am a very patient digimon, don't you? I could have easily destroyed you while you were being so human-like."

I turn to him, my eyes turning white, wind swirling about my cape like I was a living embodiment of a storm. "Funny you should mention that..." I accuse, in a half human, half possessed voice. "After all, YOU did this to me, Myotismon!" I adopt a modified horse stance. "Kari, have Gatomon digivolve."

"Ready, Gatomon?"

"I've been waiting a long time for this." She cooed. Kari's Digivice glowed and shot a beam of light through her crest, then a whole lot of light works. "Gatomon digivolved to... ANGEWOMON!" Angewomon too was an angel with a costume similar to Angemon's. She also had the facemask and six wings, but she also had a light purple sash around her.

"You're going down, Myotismon! Extreme Measures!" The sky fell dark. Lightning started to flash, some bolts striking me feeding, me more energy. A wind swirled around Myotismon, beginning to strip some power away from him. And to me.

"You dare use the powers I bestowed on you against me?"

"Feline's Fury!" I let off a shot. The energy shifts and shapes itself into a claw that threatens to do a lot more than dirty up his costume. He flies out of the way and into the next attack.

"Something's not right! I'm going back over there!"

"But Tai..." Sora started.

"I don't care what Adrian said." Anxiety strike. "I see a whole lot of fireworks happening over there and I want to know what's going on!"

"I'm coming with you!"

"We'll all come with you," Mimi interceded.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon deals her hand of cards. She lets her arrow of light fly and Myotismon bats it away, towards ME!

"Aieee!" I jump out of the way, the arrow barely missing me. "That was sneaky, Myotismon. Your gonna pay for that! Feline Distemperament!" These claws came out of nowhere and I was slashing and swiping and swinging at him, he blocking every attempt at his life. ~What the¾? What am I doing?~

"Whoa! Look at that!" Tai shouted, amazed at the sight.

"Crimson Lightning!"

I turn around and take a kick jump off of him and he lashes out at me while I'm in the air. He catches my boot and I tumble. I see that they have returned. ~Man, why can't they listen?~ "Angewomon!" I call, just loud enough for her to hear. "I've drained a lot of his energy! You can finish him off!"

"Right!"

"You have done enough harm to me already! Time to send you where you cannot cause any more mischief! Grisly Wing!" I don't even have time to escape. The bats are already upon me and carrying me through the air.

"Hey! Let me go, ya moron!" I freeze as I see the portal above me opens. "Uh, guys... so long as you're here, now would be an exquisite time to help out..."

"I'll help him!" Biyomon flies up to me and proceeds to pull on my arm to drag me to safety. It has little to no effect.

"It's no use, Biyomon! You have to digivolve!"

"But I can't, Adrian, I'm trying..."

"You shall not redeem him from his fate! Crimson Lightning!" He sends Biyomon hurtling towards the ground.

"Biyomon!" Sora comes running to her aid.

"You wont get away with this, Myotismon!" I scowl.

"Ah, but I already have. Enjoy your trip! Hahahahaha!"

All I can think before I go through the portal is, ~To infinity... and BEYOND!~

Sora's Perspective

"Oh no! He's gone! What do we do now, Tai?"

"I don't know, Sora..." He turns towards Myotismon, anger raging in his voice. "Where have you taken him?!"

"Hmhmhm... right now, I should say he's at the mercy of the Dark Masters!"

"Dark Masters? Who are they?" Izzy inquired.

"IF you live long enough, you will find out for yourselves! But that doesn't matter now. Grisly Wing!"

"Tai! Look out! Agumon digivolved to... GREYMON! Nova Blast!" He barely saved Tai, his attack disintegrating the bats.

"I will finish this once and for all. Heaven's Charm!"

By this time all our digimon digivolved again. Angemon came in. "Quick everyone! Lets give her our energy for the final attack!"

"Nova Blast!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Electro Shocker!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Harpoon Torpedo!"

"Hand of Fate!"

They all aimed their attack at the energy field that Angewomon had conjured up.

"This cannot be! You will not defeat me! Grisly¾"

"Celestial Arrow!" It was too late for him to dodge. The arrow of light pierced his heart, and like Salamon, he dissolved into digidust. Myotismon was no more. Only his mask remained. But the fog is still here...?

Adrian's Perspective

I wake and find myself sitting in a dungeon cell. ~Where am I now? This wasn't in my dream...~ I look around and try to adjust to my new surroundings. ~This is useless. I can't see anything from here.~ I sit back down on my stone bed. ~What's happened to me?~ I recall the battle with Myotismon, and how I fought him. ~Did all this really happen? How is this possible? I'm only human... I shouldn't be able to do stuff like that. Only digimon can do stuff like that...~ I pause, feeling an itch on the back of my hand. My hands have always been itchy back here, for as long as I know. Why is that?~ As if in response, a set of claws, the same claws I saw when fighting Myotismon, came out between the knuckles of each hand. "AHHH!" ~That hurt! What's happening to me? This is crazy!~ I whimper.

I hear somebody coming. I manage to retract the claws, with more pain, before they come into sight. "Well, well, out little guest has wakened. It's been so long since we had visitors."

I pounce against the bars of the dungeon. "What do you want?"

"Excuse me for not introducing myself. My name is Piedmon. And I am merely your host."

"[Phbbt] Yeah, right. Some hosting. Do you keep all your guests jailed up?"

"There are certain precautions that have to be taken with someone of your... stature. And you may as well get comfortable because you're going to be here for a long time!" He cackles, worse then Myotismon and my LadyDevimon put together.

~Oh no! Salamon! Where is she?~ I recall the battle with Myotismon once again.

"Is there something wrong? You look like you lost your best friend."

I turn and slowly walk towards my bed. "You couldn't possibly imagine, or understand. I wish to be left alone."

"Very well. If you need anything just holler." He grinned an evil grin and vanished into the dark stairway.

It was then I noticed someone with him, whom was hidden behind him the whole time. It's... LadyDevimon...? "Wait... LadyDevimon...?" She turns, a look of bewilderment in her eyes. "Is it really you? Tell me it's is you…"

"I have no idea who you have me confused with, human," she smirked, "but I could not possibly be who you are looking for." She turned and followed her companion.

~Could that have possibly been her? No it couldn't... she would never talk to me like that, even when Myotismon did turn me evil... and her voice was different. Oh, my dearest Salamon... what made you fall to such a fate?~ I started to sob. Here I was in the digital world again, without a companion or defense. ~What am I going to do without you?~ Now I began to cry! I couldn't possibly go on without my bestest best friend.

I gained my composure and started to notice things. Like my hair. ~Hey! I don't remember cutting my hair...~ It was now shorter, and unruly, spikes being swept backwards. And the bandana. ~Hmm... this is good enough to use as a mask, I guess. Waitaminute...~ I search my pockets, looking for the two items that I have recently found. I pull the two eggs from my inner cape pockets. "Only someone like me would make a cape with pockets." I smile to myself. ~Oy! I wonder how many eggs I'm going to get. And, where's my crest?~

~ I wonder if the kids were able to finish off Myotismon since I weakened him? Of course they did! They're the Digidestined, right? [Sigh] I wish I could've seen the look on his face when the destined overcame him. That would've been sweet.~ "Stupid Myotismon..." I mutter.

My curiosity found its way back to my newfound powers. I examine my hands again. I manage to extend the claws under my own control and wince and silently shriek with pain. ~Okay, it wasn't that bad this time. It seems to be getting easier to call them out. Could prove very useful. What a strong metal too! I wonder how tough it is… maybe adamantium tough? Adamantium? Ha! There is no such metal! Is there…? Man, I read too much comic books… But right now I should get some rest, if I want to find out what I'm to do.~ I retract the claws and curl up on my bed to attempt to sleep. "Stupid bed…"

Sora's Perspective

Now that Myotismon is gone, we're safe, right? Or are we? He may be gone but the fog that he created is still there. Come to think of it... when we defeated him only his mask remained. Shouldn't it have been destroyed with him? Could he be still alive? ~Come on, Sora! Don't over react!~ Maybe I should tell Tai. Nah, forget it. It's not worth mentioning.

"Hey, look!" I relieve my thoughts and place my attention on Izzy. "Gennai is sending us a e-mail! Prodigious!"

"What does it say?" Tai asked, running up to the laptop.

"He says that he has a message he has to deliver to us."

Gennai speaks through the laptop. "The message says, 'The sky has been darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people have chanted the name of the undead king.

When the clock struck the hour of the beast, the undead king revealed himself in his true form as the beast.

Then angels shot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they had been sent to protect and a miracle occurred.

Don't forget to recycle.'" The destined looked at him with confused faces. "Don't ask me what that last part means. I don't have a clue. But the rest of the message should assist you in defeating Myotismon. Good luck kids." Izzy closed his laptop.

"So, what now, Tai?" Izzy inquired.

" I don't know, Izzy," Tai sighed. "But we have to find a way figure this out. Gennai says Myotismon is still alive, and we have to beat him for good. Afterwards we have to find a way back to the Digiworld to bring back Adrian. He may not be a destined, but his digimon is gone and he has no protection there. Now, let me see that message again…"

Gee, I hope we can find Adrian before its too late…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

André [coyly]: Oooh, Sora! Worried about me, huh? [Bats eyes]

Sora [nervously]: Um… well not just me… everybody was worried… ^_^;

André [seductively]: Is there something you were meaning to tell me Sora?

Sora: Oh, A-chan… stop… ^_^;

Taichi [sarcastically]: Go André! [Laughs]

Sora [to Tai]: Oh, you're a big help!

Daisuke: So when do we get to see your claws?

Sora [relieved by save]: Yeah, It's been an episode and a bit and you still haven't shown us.

All [except Iori]: Yeah!

Iori: I don't really think its necessary to flaunt an attribute that he's not even used to yet. It is obvious that he feels pain whenever he reveals those claws. I don't think he should do it.

Daisuke [to Iori]: Oh, c'mon Cody! It doesn't hurt that bad! Right André?

André: Well, it has been getting better, but—

Daisuke: See, it doesn't hurt a bit! [Gets strange faces from everyone] Oh, all right! *(-_-) It's up to you André.

André: Well I haven't really let you guys see them. (-_-) I guess one time wouldn't hurt (me too much).

Iori: Are you sure, A-san? It does look very painful.

André: I'll manage, Cody. After all it is getting easier to call on them. ^_^ And it also gets easier to call on the more I call on it.

Jyou [walks into the room]: What's going on? [Gets excited] Is it one of Izzy's theories?! I love Izzy's theories!!

Izumi: No, Joe. André was going to show us his claws.

Jyou [raises eyebrow]: Isn't that painful? o.O

Daisuke: Don't worry! He said it was fine! ^_^

André [irritated] Yeah, yeah! Just cherish this moment. I am **not** doing it again until I'm used to it.

Jyou [confused]: But, I thought—

André: No, Joe. They're real.

Jyou [to himself]: Did he just—

André [impatiently]: Yes, Joe. I just read your mind. Now, are you going to watch or not?

Jyou: Of course!

André: Okay. Extending them and retracting them is when it hurts. I can have them extended as long as I like, but moving them in and out hurt. Ready? [Everyone nods] okay… [Struggles, extends claw and whimpers]

Iori: See? I told you it hurt him.

Daisuke: Lighten up, Cody.

Yamato: Nice. What kind of metal is it? Steel?

André: Nah… too flimsy, I heard. I've been told that it was chromium digizoid. Basically, it's digital chrome.

Tentomon: Digital chrome is the toughest metal we have in the Digiworld.

André: Kewl. [Deep breath] Well, I hate to bore the audience with details. But I would like to remind that I do not own Digimon®, Marvel® Comics, X-men® or associated books, including Wolverine®; which, yes, I did get the idea of the claws from.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime/werecat/artistry.html



	5. Friends... and Enemies...?

The Lost Digidestined, part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon(r), X-Men(r), Wolverine(r) or the associated characters. The only characters I own are the ones I created. Yeah, yeah... I see you Sega(r) and Sonic the Hedgehog TM people.

A/N: As you can see by previous chapters, my character is very emotional. ^_^ Also, there is a hint of (I can't believe I'm doing or saying this) Pieotismon, which is Piedmon X Myotismon for those who must know. [Gulps, smacks forehead] _What's going on up there, dammit?_ *^_^;; lol. And also, a few others.

Daisuke [sadistically]: face it, man. You're just as messed up as the rest of us.

Aderianu: Get bent, drunken! No one asked you!

Daisuke [shrinking under Aderianu's stare]: Hey! I was just stating the facts, man...

Aderianu: State this! [Gets ready to belt Daisuke, stopped by Sora]

Sora: Is that really necessary?

Aderianu [stops and thinks for a second] Yes!

All but Daisuke, Sora and A-chan laugh.

Sora [impatiently]: Well could you at least do it after you finish the episode?

Aderianu [ponders]: Hmm... not a bad suggestion... a very wise choice. [To audience] Have fun, katts! ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Not so distant past

Sora's Perspective

The day has finally come. VenomMyotismon has revealed himself. It is with the help of the eighth child and her digimon that we have him at bay. Also, we didn't get much help from Gennai's email. How did it go again? Oh yeah...

**'The sky has been darkened by the wings of many bats. The fallen people have chanted the name of the undead king. **

**When the clock struck the hour of the beast, the undead king revealed himself in his true form as the beast. **

**Then angels shot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they had been sent to protect and a miracle occurred. **

**Don't forget to recycle.' **

I still don't know what that last part means. But I can explain the rest of it. It seems that the part about bats happened when Myotismon arrived in the real world. The fallen people calling the undead king's name were when the Bakemon and Phantomon hypnotized our parents. They were chanting Myotismon's name. At the chosen time, after we defeated him, he came back in his mega form. When we thought that all was lost we finally figured out the last part. Arrows of hope and light meant that Angemon and Angewomon were to throw their attacks at Tai and Matt, which helped Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to try and defeat him. It didn't sound like a good idea at the time, but we did it anyway. But we still don't know what the last line means hmm...

Wait a minute... I just had a thought... Suppose by the term recycle, means that Myotismon will come back, just how one recycles a glass bottle? What if we still haven't seen the last of him? We had a hard enough time trying to defeat him this once, what if he comes back? I don't think we're ready for another confrontation with him. But even worse... what if we have even more evil digimon to defeat? What if VenomMyotismon was the first of a wave of evil digimon that we were destined to face? I have to tell Tai...

***

Present

Adrian's Perspective

_What's going on? What is this?_ I am running, and it looks like its for my life. It's not Myotismon I'm running from. It's a whole lot of other evil digimon. _I think I know who they are! I know MetalEtemon... he was chasing me before Myotismon. I've even seen him when he was Etemon. The others are a bit cloudy. Wait... I see a puppet. Puppetmon? The others are cloudy... I can't see them..._ I am awakened by a sound coming from the corridor.

"Huh? What?" The door opens. _Who's that?_ My vision is still blurred from just waking up. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I demand groggily.

"My, my, my. Such a morning attitude. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Myotismon!!! You did this!!!" I extend my claws in a pure feral scream. "Get away from me! RAAAH" I slash at the bars, and two to three of them are no longer connected from bottom to top. I am panting.

"Well, well, well... it seems that someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. And such aggression towards my lover. Tch, tch, tch... this will not do. I should call upon my lover to deal with you personally. And damage of my estate... that will have to come out of your tab." He chuckled amusedly.

My vision starts to clear, seeing that I am fully awake now. "Piedmon?!" Shock! My hands fall to my side and claws retract. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean... I thought that... I didn't realize... it was... you..." I back away from the bars ashamedly and fall to my knees. I cast me eyes to the ground.

He laughed again. "If only Myotismon were to see one of the most powerful megas, down on his knees and in such a state!"

I glanced at him, with a dazed and confused look on my face. "One of the toughest megas...? And Myotismon...? He did this to me..." I could feel the anger swelling up inside me again.

"Oh don't be so dreary. One would be quite fortunate to have your stature and power right now. And, no.... my lover did not make you who you are, that is not known to me, him or any other Dark Master, for that matter. He merely was able to manipulate you into being evil. Quite a good job he did too." He grinned. "It's a shame that his spells never last long enough for him to fulfill his missions. I've always told him that he was too brash with his spells and that he didn't study them enough, but has too wild a spirit for me to contain. I remember when he first departed to fulfill his dream of dominating the real world, and finding the eighth child. I would have done anything to be by his side and rid the digital and real world of the Digidestined. But I had my duties as ruler of the digital world to comply with. I love him dearly and would hate to have anything happen to him."

_Maybe now wouldn't be the best time to tell him about my battle with Myotismon._ I continued to look at him in a dazed state. " I don't understand... Myotismon is a male digimon, isn't he not?" He nods. "But aren't you a male digimon too...? This doesn't make any sense to me..."

"Oh, you are too young to understand the concept of true love. Nothing at all matters when you are truly in love: not gender, race nor species, no restrictions, no boundaries. Once, and only when, you **do** fall for someone, will you realize and experience the beauty of it. And that day will be cherished for the rest of your life. Believe me, little one. I may be a Dark Master, and you may think that I have no clue what I'm talking about, but your day will come, and it is then you will understand."

My eyes start to shimmer. "Wow, Piedmon... I never thought of it like that... I may be a bit young but I do understand, somewhat. I have always been told that same gender relationships are not right, but you just shed a whole lot of light on the topic. I now have grounds to think otherwise. I will probably won't date someone of the same gender-heck; I'm pretty next to positive that I won't-but I somehow understand what others experience when they do fall in love." I hang my head down. "I feel kinda bad now. I wasn't too nice or friendly to people who dated the same genders...."

"Reconciliation is the best medication for situations like these."

I look at him again. "But, what do you mean, 'by species'?"

"Meaning human-digimon relationships; there have been a few."

"Human-digimon?"

"Yes. There have been some in the past. I can, to some extent, see into the future, and a few of your destined friends will fall for their digimon. It's a pity that you destined are pitted against us Dark Masters. Such love is a waste to destroy."

"But, what about my past? What happened to me? What happened to my parents? I can barely remember who my friends were..."

"I can give you some aid in finding out what it was. It all dated back to when you were a baby..." I am not listening. I am in a daze, thinking of my lost friend. "Is there something troubling you? You have that look of a lost friend again." I try very hard not to cry. But I turn to him anyway, all teary-eyed. "There is something wrong. Who is it that you are thinking of?"

I try to sound strong. It isn't working. "My digimon... DarkGatomon..." I wipe my eyes. "I've known her ever since I was brought to the Digiworld. She is... was my best friend..."

"DarkGatomon.... of the virus persuasion. Was she not evil? What happened to her?"

"I think... no, I know that she wasn't evil on her own terms. She was a slave of Myotismon, along with her sister." I pause, and he prods me onward. "She was destroyed! Right in front of my eyes! And it was Myotismon who did it!" I started to cry. He consoles me through the bars. "I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"Now, now, that's not right! I will have to approach him on this issue. Now your digimon... how do you feel towards her?"

I stop sobbing and start to think. "She is my very best friend. I still can't believe she's gone..."

"Hmm... perhaps. But maybe, a bit more?"

"I never really thought of it. I just wish she was here with me..." I curl up on the stone bed.

"So, that is why you reacted in that way towards my mistress. Is it safe to say that your digimon digivolved to LadyDevimon?"

"Yes."

"Well, that is good news. That means only one digivolution remains for her. No one has ever seen that digivolution... that is, except me. But I think I will keep it a secret to you. I want it to be a surprise. But I believe that the details will not interest you right now. You are obviously in pain because of this."

"You speak as if she has never left..."

"Oh, come now... do you really think that with a bond so strong you will be kept apart from your beloved?"

I blush. "Beloved?" I shake it off. "But don't digimon die like everyone else?"

"Yes, we do die, but it is never permanent. We are always reformatted. That is why there have been so many Digidestined before your time, and probably many more after your friends' times, who have been sent after us Dark Masters. All digimon are reformatted, just like I'm sure your beloved has been. And you are lucky to now be in that position also."

_Beloved, geez!_ And ounce of hope sparks anew. "You mean that she's not gone?"

"Come now, I am the ruler of the Digital World. I am to know of these things." I think I'll leave that one alone. "Now you get some rest. I am growing quite fond of your presence; you are amusing to talk to. We will talk later, and also devise a plan to find your beloved." He starts to walk off towards the corridor.

"Piedmon...?" He stops. "Thanks... for everything."

"Your quite welcome. After all, I can't always be evil."

Then, he smiled, turned and was gone.

I am tossing and turning. Sleep seems quite difficult. I am in a semi-unconscious state. It is too cold. I continue to struggle with the stone bed when all of a sudden a warmth overcomes me. I drowsily open one eye to find that I am now wrapped in a quilt. I am now wide awake and sitting up in the bed. I hear footsteps heading away from my darkened area. A familiar chuckle can be heard, only less conspicuous, more friendly. _Piedmon?_ Fatigue has caught up with me once more. Sleep is now very welcome and available. _Things are going to get pretty interesting... _

***

Not so distant past

Sora's Perspective

What a fierce battle. This whole area is being torn up. And that's just from VenomMyotismon fighting with MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. It didn't seem to get any prettier when our digimon joined the fight either. WarGreymon just finished mega clawing him and we thought we had the upper hand. All we did was awaken some beast within him. And he is even more determined on devouring us. Things aren't looking too good. At one point, MetalGarurumon had him frozen up by and ice wolf claw, but he just broke out of it. WarGreymon gave him a few hits, but he just shook it off. Now here he is going in for the final blow. All of a sudden our crests start glowing.

"Hey! My crests! It's glowing!" Tai announced. Then all our crests, too, were glowing. All of a sudden, lights shot out of our crests and started to wrap around VenomMyotismon, holding him in a tight bond.

"Pass me the ball!" MetalGarurumon passes the top spherical portion of the television station, to WarGreymon. He holds it high.

We all chant, "Shoot! Shoot!" He drops the ball and kicks it, hitting the inner beast right in the choppers, followed by each of our digimon's individual attacks.

"TERRA FORCE!"

"METAL WOLF CLAW!" Those were the final two attacks that maimed the inner beast and turned VenomMyotismon into the best thing of evil digimon-digidust.

Finally, the threat plaguing Odaiba is gone!

"Look!" I say. "The fog is clearing!" Yes it was, but to our shock and horror, it revealed something that was hidden this whole time.

"What?!" Tai exclaimed. "What is that? A continent in the sky?!"

Things are definitely not looking good...

***

Present

Adrian's Perspective

I hear a tapping on the bars, jarring me from my sleep. "Huh? What?" It is LadyDevimon. It is very shocking and frightening to see how close and similar she looks to my digimon. She has shimmering silver locks that flow to the middle of her back. It is almost as stunning as my own digimon's. She has the same bright crimson eyes that I find quite welcoming, but not as magnificent as my Salamon's. She has a slim figure, one of a human female athlete of her size. She wears jet-black clothing, a mask and has tattered, torn wings. I have to wonder which beast has done such and evil thing to her wings. I am on the verge of tears at this site.

"I told Piedmon that it wasn't a good idea to retrieve you," she tells me. "You're not ready yet to face me, at least not before knowing if your own digimon is safe and accounted for. But, orders are orders. I am to escort you to Piedmon in preparation for the search for your digimon."

She unlocks the gate and opens the cage. I immediately pour myself into her arms. I, somewhat, feel warmth in her touch. I plead with her. She looks at me with bewilderment. "I'm not ready for this. I can't search with Piedmon. I have to do this alone. Can you let me out? Please?"

She laughed at this. "Do you really think that Piedmon would allow this? He requests your presence and expects you around the palace. He won't tell me why, but it must be important if he is so insistent."

"But I have to do this alone... she **is** my digimon... you would do the same for your child-" I immediately regret what I just said. I pull away and stare at the floor.

She blinked at me with astonishment. "How did you know... about my child?"

Without looking at her I speak, " Ever since my incident with Myotismon I have been able to read peoples minds... among other things..." I look at her finally, " but this I have to do alone."

She shakes me off. "You know I can't do that. Now lets get to Piedmon before he comes looking for us."

As we turn to leave, I murmur an attack. A new LadyDevimon stands where I once did.

"What are you doing?" she demands, starting in my direction.

"I'm sorry," the other responds. "But you guys don't understand. I have to find her... and it **will** be alone." The other disappears in a flurry of bats and flies through the barred windows.

"Get back here!!" She flies up to the barred window. "Hmm... Piedmon is not going to like this..."

***

The other lands deep in the forest surrounding Piedmon's castle. She vanishes, and I stand once again where she was. Only this time I'm free. _But where do I start?_ My eyes tremble. _Oh, Salamon... where are you? How do I find you?_ I start to walk. I am now on a quest to find my so-called 'beloved', my digimon. Little did I know of the surprises awaiting me. So I continue to look. I have a feeling that I'm gonna be away from him for a long time. I look down on my clothing. I am wearing a white satin tunic, with matching pants and cape, which was similar to my own. "I'm really not liking this colour. Couldn't he have found a colour that was more... me? Hmm... I'm going to have to find a way back in and get a new wardrobe.

I search through my pockets. I pull out my small thing that I found the day I got sent to this place. It has a small screen on it. Along with it was another device about the size of my Gameboy TM back at home. It had a screen too. And some kind of antenna. _Wait! Where are my digieggs?_ I search my pockets. _Grrr... That Piedmon! He must've taken them as insurance that I wouldn't leave! _Then something on the bigger device caught my eye. _Hey! Those on the screen... those are digieggs. They look familiar... wait! Those are mine! Wow! Now this is handy! I think I'll keep this thing after all._ "Huh? What?" I am distracted by a sound coming from the distance. I turn towards the sound and see a wake of dust seemingly heading this direction. "Um... uh oh!" _HIDE!!!_ I scream to myself. I jump in the best looking hiding spot, awaiting my pursuer. _Wow this guy's coming in quick! This is bad! Really bad! _

A.N. Yes, I know that it took me a while to mention that I even had a Digivice so there it is lol

***

"LADYDEVIMON!" Piedmon's voice fills the corridor.

She silently slips around the corner and heads towards his throne. "Yes... Lord Piedmon?"

"Where, pray tell, is the child, Adrian?" He looks, not angry, but rather amused.

"He's... gone..." She shifts nervously. She knows better that even when looking amused, Piedmon's anger is very malicious.

"Gone, eh? Hmm... what a shame. I was going to let him away by himself anyhow. No matter. This shall prove very amusing. He will be back. I haven't told him the full extent of his past, so he will be back for answers."

"Excuse me, master," she questioned cautiously. "Are you not angry with me...?"

"Angry? I'm not angry. Any fool could have let that child escape." She smirks, the frowns. "After all he is no longer human. Humans are easy to keep hold of. Digimon, on the other hand, aren't. He will soon feel out of place among his own and will inevitably come crawling back to me." He smiles frostily. "Then we will have another Dark Master to battle those petty Digidestined."

He cackles evilly and LadyDevimon smiles along with him... on the outside. She recalls the earlier incident and internally worries for the one called Adrian.

"Interesting though. His companions all have one digimon partner, it seems as if Adrian will have two. And he should be finding him right... about... now..."

***

I watch from my hiding spot as a blue blur heads my direction. Then it throws its feet in front of it as brakes, coming to a stop. "A-chan! Darien!" It is of the male gender. He crosses his arms and taps his foot irritably. He is a light shade of blue, with whitish fur on his belly. His hair and fur on his back sweeps backwards in a spiky fashion. He wears white gloves, and red and white high tops.

_Hmm... he's the first digimon I've seen without claws. But those spikes do look menacing. And no one has ever called me Darien before... I wonder who sent him? Judging by his size, I would say he's a rookie. Maybe I should just approach him and ask. And, man, he's fast!_ I jump out from my hiding spot, ready to pounce. "Who are you? What do you want with me? And, who sent you?" I stand in the cat stance.

He jumps and turns around quick. "Like, man, Adrian! What're you trying to do? Scare the speed out a me?"

I relax a little, realizing that he isn't here to fight. "I'm sorry. I've just... had a hard week, that's all..." I sigh. "So, who are you?"

"My name is DemiSonicmon. And I'm your digimon."

Now I'm confused. "Wait. How is that possible? I already have a digimon."

"Well, now ya have two." He grinned. "And I've heard a lot about you."

I was intrigued. "Really? Like what?"

"I heard you have powers."

"Of a mega digimon, yes."

"And that you have another digimon partner."

"Had." I look at the floor. "She... was destroyed by Myotismon in a battle."

"Your wrong. I've seen her around. She was looking for you."

I'm flush. A wave of energy washes trough me. "She was? Is she around here??"

"She is pretty far from here. It would take you a long while to reach her, if she stays in that spot."

I have a sinking feeling. Disappointment overcomes me. "Which spot, may I ask?"

"The spot where you two met for the first time. I think she believes that you will return to that spot one day to look for her. She was looking very sad too. I've seen sad, but I'm talkin' a different level of sadness." _It's like she lost a lover or something,_ he thought. _But I better not tell him, at least not yet. I don't think he's ready for that kind of news._

I slump down to the ground. "But I don't know how to get anywhere from here. I've never been to this part of the Digiworld. I didn't even know it was here. How am I going to find our spot? I don't know where to start!"

"Oh, c'mon, A-chan! We can cover lots of ground in a little time."

"How?" I ask, close to sobbing.

"I've heard you have the power to copy someone. Is that true?"

"Mmm... yeah..."

"Well, here I am! Copy me! If you turn into a DemiSonicmon, then you can run as fast as I do."

"Hey! I didn't even think about that..." He grins. "All right, I'll do it!" I get off the floor and concentrate on DemiSonicmon. "Okay... here I go. Mystic Replication!" I jump up in the air and start to glow. "Digivolve to... DemiSonicmon!" I have changed appearance once more and now look like a twin of my newfound digimon partner. "KEWL! I wanna test this out. Let's go!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iori [skeptically]: Sonicmon?

Aderianu: Hey! You all know sonic don't ya? The game did come out here in Japan first, didn't it?

Yamato: Yeah, but Sonicmon?

Sora: I suppose... it is original, I guess...

Taichi: And he is the fastest thing alive... [to himself] How come I couldn't get a Sonicmon?

Agumon [shocked, hurt]: HEY! *(-_-)

Taichi: Huh? Oh, sorry... no offence Agumon. ^_^;;

Agumon [annoyed]: Humph!

Koushiro [quizzically]: I cannot conceive why you obtain two digimon and everyone else gets one. Would you please clarify why this is so?

Aderianu [panicky]: oh, c'mon, Izzy. You know I can't do that without giving away important parts. You're just going to have to wait like everybody else.

Hikari [impressed]: Wow! Your episodes are getting longer. We've already gotten to the length of the first ones you wrote. ^_^

Aderianu [boasting]: See? I told ya that it would. Things are getting better, storytelling-wise. ^_~ [worriedly] But I should probably still take it to an English teacher or something to find out. [sighs] Ah well... [Jamaican accent] And moving on... moving on... a wha dis Rasta? [giggles in the background]

***

Sora's Perspective

We've been back in the Digiworld for a long time now. This place is so much different then the first time we were here. It used to be so beautiful with its green meadows, blue oceans, and luscious forests and jungles. Now most of it is charred and war stricken, no doubt because of the battles between the Dark Masters and other good digimon. We have already met up with two of them and we have destroyed one. MetalSeaDramon. He was relentless! We didn't get any rest from him. He was constantly on our tails. I'm glad that we got rid of him. But now we have Puppetmon to worry about. And also, Etemon seems to have made a reappearance as well, as

MetalEtemon. He hasn't caused us too much trouble, yet. Puppetmon is the one causing the trouble. He kidnapped TK and had him for a while, but TK escaped and is perfectly fine. He explained to us how Puppetmon wanted to use him as a play toy. Now that we got TK back, Matt has disappeared. He always does this! Why did it have to be now? What's wrong with him? Why did he have to run off now? Doesn't he know he's in danger with so many Dark Masters after us? And, being alone couldn't help him much either. This time he disappeared without a trace, and it's always so hard to find him. I hope we can find him before one of the Dark Masters do.

We are interrupted by a familiar, unwelcome laugh. "Puppetmon!" Tai announced. "What do you want? Get away from here! Or get ready to fight!"

He cackled. "Do you kids really think you can beat me? TK only escaped because he was lucky. But now none of you will escape! Let me introduce you to my newest toy!" All of a sudden, the ground started rumbling. Then, the Puppetmon's house stood up, all by itself. And it isn't looking too friendly. "Since you guys didn't want to play with me, I will destroy you. Hahahaha!"

"Not if we can help it!" Tai turns to Agumon. "Agumon! Digivolve!"

Suddenly a bright light poured out of Tai's Digivice and bathed Agumon in it. "Whoa!" Agumon was caught off guard. "Agumon... warp digivolved to..." Agumon passed through his champion and ultimate forms and took on his new mega form, a form that we only discovered when fighting VenomMyotismon. "...WARGREYMON!"

"Go WarGreymon!"

"We must stop that house from attacking too! Biyomon! You better digivolve!"

"And everyone else too! Biyomon digivolved to...BIRDRAMON!"

"Tentomon digivolved to... KABUTERIMON!"

"Palmon digivolved to... TOGEMON!"

"Gomamon digivolved to... IKKAKUMON!"

"Patamon digivolved to... ANGEMON!"

"Gatomon digivolved to... ANGEWOMON!"

WarGreymon charged Puppetmon with is Dramon Destroyers, ready to tear his butt limb from limb, while the rest of our digimon attacked the walking house. But Puppetmon was ready for him.

"Hahahaha! Is that all you got?" He shot some kind of strings from his fingers and got hold of WarGreymon. Besides that, he now had control of him!

"WarGreymon...!"

"Look out, Tai! I can't control myself anymore!"

I see what is about to happen and charge Tai. I tackle him off his feet and WarGreymon is slammed down, right were Tai was standing. We are both tangled in each other in the dirt. "Are you okay, Tai?"

***

While the battle with Puppetmon and his walking house continues, someone is watching. Two someone's, and their digimon. One from the trees, the other from the shadows. The one in the tree spoke to his digimon. "So much for finding her quickly. It looks like these guys need our help. I don't know if that one and his digimon can assist in this matter."

As soon as he finished talking, the other digimon started to glow. "Gabumon... warp digivolved to... METALGARURUMON!"

"Whoa! I've never seen a digimon digivolve like that before. Do you think you could do that?"

"Sure! With the help of your tag, crest and Digivice."

"Digivice?"

"Yeah. That little thing in your pocket." He pulls it out. "That is your Digivice. It helps me to digivolve when it's necessary." His digimon inspects his Digivice. "Hmm... it's not the same as the other Digidestined's Digivices." His digimon's face lightens up. "It must be the new one! It's a lot more capable than the ones they have. It also works with a D-Terminal."

He pulls out the GameboyTM sized device. "You mean this?"

"Wow! You have a D-Terminal too? That's great! That means you can store digimentals and use them to armor digivolve! And you already have two of them! Unfortunately though, you don't have the one that I need to armor digivolve."

"I don't have my crest yet either."

"That doesn't matter. With my speed and your power, we can rid those kids of Puppetmon once and for all!"

"Okay. But first, lets see what Matt and MetalGarurumon can do. You better digivolve."

***

Okay. So the battle isn't going too well. But, our digimon are definitely holding their own. We're bracing for a defeat, unless we get some help. _But who can help us now? I wish Matt were here..._

All of a sudden, someone who we thought we would never see again was standing there in front of us with his digimon, at its mega form. Everyone turned around shocked. "_Matt???_"

"Ahhh... MetalGarurumon. You're back. Now you can finish off these kids. Go get them!" MetalGarurumon just stood there and stared at Puppetmon, just as cold as Matt was staring at him. "What? Not listening, huh? Maybe I can change your mind!" He used his puppet strings again, only this time on MetalGarurumon. But it didn't work. "Huh? It's not working. Why isn't he listening to me?"

"Because you no longer have control over him, Puppetmon!" Matt hissed coldly.

"Oh yeah? We'll just see about that! PUPPET PUMMEL!"

"METAL WOLF CLAW!" He blasted Puppetmon and froze him. He looked like frostbitten wood.

***

"Now! Feral Fury!" His energy claw went straight for Puppetmon's heart and straight through him. His energy was drained. He was vulnerable. "He's all yours, Sonicmon."

"All right!" His Digivice started to glow. "Sonicmon digivolved to... HYPERSONICMON! Light Speed Dash!" He crouched into a ball and started spinning rapidly in place, energy draining into him until he glowed blue with maximum capacity. "Ready?"

"Go ahead."

He jumped off the tree branch and through the air. "GO! Light Speed Attack!"

***

Something distracts me from the fight and I turn to Matt's direction. I see this blue streak come racing from the forest behind him and MetalGarurumon and start circling around Puppetmon like an atom. "Huh? Hey Tai! Look! Who is that?"

"Or what?"

By now, this blue blur has captured everyone's attention. "Prodigious! I wonder if that blue blur is actually a digimon. Maybe it belongs to a new Digidestined! I must consult with Gennai when we've finished this battle!"

"That's the fastest digimon I've ever seen. It must be really hard to catch up with it. I wonder what level it is? I don't even think that WarGreymon could catch up with him!"

"No offence, Tai, but your digimon is not exactly known for his speed, only his power," Izzy mused jokingly.

"Hey! My WarGreymon against your MegaKabuterimon any day!" Tai joked back. "And besides, I want to see what he is going to do."

The rest of us continued to watch this blue blur of a digimon circle Puppetmon blindingly fast, while our digimon unsuccessfully continued to fight the walking house. Finally, he stopped circling Puppetmon and blasted right through him, turning him into digibits. The waking house stopped attacking, stood straight up, shuddered and fell to pieces. Then, the blur landed, winked and pointed his finger. "Who are you?" I ask.

He grinned a lopsided grin. "You'll find out, sooner or later." He turns, crouches and starts to spin.

"Hey! Tell us who you are!" Too late. He blasted away from Tai and was back in the forest before we could get another word out. I turn to Matt who is also about to leave. "Um... thanks, Matt..." He stares at me with icy eyes of blue. He then, continues to walk off with his digimon. "Please, Matt... come back to us! We need you..." He doesn't even look back.

"Let him go, Sora. He needs this time to figure things out. He'll come back when he's ready." He recalls the incident a few days earlier.

"Well, I'm going after that digimon then! Birdramon!" Birdramon swoops down and I grab hold of her talon. Then, we take skyward in the direction the mysterious blue digimon went. "We'll be back if we find something!"

***

"Now, back to looking for Salamon. Right, Sonicmon?"

"Right!" his digimon cheerfully replies.

"Hold on..." He senses me approaching with my digimon without us knowing. "Now who do we have here? Hmm... one of the two fliers in the group. It looks like... Sora?? Aw, man... she's going to want to talk..."

"Do you want to stay?"

"Yeah... may as well. I should let her know that I'm okay and that. I can't tell her about the occurrences with Myotismon or my confinement with Piedmon... not just yet. I have to wait until I get all I need from him before I tell them."

"Tell us what?" I ask. Birdramon puts me down and perches behind me.

"It's...nothing."

I now realize whom I'm talking to. "Oh, Adrian! Are you all right? I thought we lost you! When Myotismon sent you through that portal back here. And the Dark Masters and everything, and DarkGatomon-" I didn't mean to mention her, but sometimes I just ramble on... He hangs his head down. "A-chan... I'm sorry... I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, Sora. I'll find a way to cope. She was more then just my digimon... she was my best friend. I pour my heart out to her."

Birdramon intercedes. "You'll have to excuse her, Adrian. What she means to ask is if you're all right. You've been here by yourself without a digimon partner to protect you."

"Actually I do have a digimon. You've already met him too."

"Him?" I ask.

"Yes. Sora... Birdramon... meet Sonicmon."

"Pleased to meet ya!" He comes out of hiding.

"Hey! You're the same digimon I saw destroy Puppetmon!" Birdramon exclaimed. "I've never seen you around before."

"Must be my speed." He grins.

I did not. I had a growing concern for the people in our party, and I was hoping that Adrian would join us and add to our numbers. "Adrian... will you be joining us? I know we've had a rocky start and all. I hope you don't have a bad first impression. It was mostly Tai. You know how he is. He doesn't think."

"I appreciate your concern, Sora, but there are things I have to do before I decide on joining any team."

"But the Dark Masters...! Matt is already separated from us, again, and these Dark Masters make Myotismon look like granny in a Sunday dress! I know that you and Sonicmon can't face them alone when the time comes. They are too strong to face alone. And it's hard to escape!" I take his hands in mine.

"Sora..."

"I know it's probably too soon, but give it time. We need you in our numbers. We're going to need all the help we can get in fighting the Dark Masters. You may not like us, but we like you, and we would love to have you with us. Even stubborn Tai. He thinks we can do this alone, without Matt. But I know that he's wrong. We need all nine Digidestined. If you won't do it for them, do it for me. **I** want you to be on the team." I blush slightly. "So will you come with me? Will you join us? Please say you will..."

"Sora... I realize the risk that I'm taking but I have a mission to accomplish. I have received information from... a reliable source (somewhat) that there might be a chance that DarkGatomon is still alive. I must find her and know if this is true. She is supposed to be at our meeting spot and I pray that she is there. If I do or don't find her there I will come back to you and join your ranks. I promise. Then we will defeat the Dark Masters once and for all. But..." He pulls away from my hold and turns his back. "There is something I have to show you. But you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"Sure, Adrian. I promise. What is it?"

"You too, Birdramon."

"You have my word."

"Okay. Now, try not to be frightened. Myotismon did something to me before he sent me against you. I'm not exactly human anymore..."

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"Well... let me show you. You will have to excuse me for this, Birdramon." She blinks and looks at him blankly. It looks like he is concentrating on her. "Mystic Replication!"

"Huh?" my absentminded reply. "Is he...?"

He started to glow really bright, just like Biyomon does when she digivolves. "Digivolve to... BIRDRAMON!"

My mouth literally dropped down to the floor. Very lady-like. "But how...?"

"This is not possible! You're... me...!"

"It gets better." He flies up into the air and takes aim on a tree. "METEOR WING!" His attack of fiery meteor rocks hit the tree dead on and reduces it to splinters. He then lands and changes back to himself.

I am all shocked, frightened, and excited at the same time. "Wow, Adrian! I know you seemed different when I saw you, but this is something totally different." I try to catch my breath. I guess he surprised me a lot more than I thought.

"Is that the only attack you have?" she asks. Birdramon is obviously still surprised to see herself. We need to get our digimon some mirrors.

Before anyone could say another word, we were visited by a fiend that should have stayed dead. "Well lookie here... two digibratts for the price of one! I have you now! U-uuh huh, u-uuh huh!"

It was that dumb Elvis impersonator, Etemon. But this time, he was covered with metal. "What do you want, Etemon?" I demanded, slightly annoyed.

"That's MetalEtemon to you, young missy. I came for this boy! I've been looking for him for a long time, and now I finally found him! And now you are here too. I can just kill two birds with one stone now! Hahahaha!"

"That's what you think fiend! METEOR-"

"Stand down, Birdramon! He's not of your level." I turn to MetalEtemon. "Well, here I am. Care to dance?"

"I would rather dispose of you instead! I don't dance, I sing. And I'm pretty good too!" He gloats and Adrian scoffs.

"Let's dance. FERAL FURY!" He lets off a blast of energy that transforms itself into a charged energy claw. It deflects off his metal body.

"I see you have learned a few tricks. But it has no effect on me. Is that the best you got? BANANA SLIP!"

Adrian was running forward and caught the attack and fell head over heals. "You little..." He gets up out of the dirt. "FINAL JUSTICE!" He went charging straight at MetalEtemon in a flurry of punches and kicks and finished him off with a flying uppercut that sent him a good 10 feet away.

Holding his jaw, he retreated. "You haven't seen the last of me! The Dark Masters will prevail!" And he was gone.

I ran over to where Adrian was breathing heavily. "A-chan! Are you okay?"

He ignores me. All of a sudden, claws similar to WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyers popped out of his hands. And he called after him, "Next time I use these Etemon!" I slowly back away from Adrian. All that he just showed us was really weird, but those Dramon Destroyers have always frightened me. And now he had them! He turns and notices my frightened state. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He retracts the claws back into his hands.

"No... I-it's okay. Does it... hurt?"

"A lot. But it seems to be getting easier to call on them." Now here was another problem. The others were coming this way, obviously drawn by the commotion. I stared at the ground. "You'd better go..."

"Thank you! Kari is the only other one who knows of my powers, I haven't shown her all of them, but she's seen most of them. She doesn't know I'm back. So you have to keep me secret." He takes my hands in his. "I'll be back. After I do what I have to do, I promise I will be back." I look up at him. He is about to take off when he stops, steps up to me, and kisses me on the cheek. He then transformed into Sonicmon and they were both gone before I could react. I gently rubbed my cheek where he kissed me. _Sealed with a kiss..._

I stood there, in that same spot, hugging my arms in the cool mid-afternoon breeze, staring in the direction that Adrian went. Birdramon was also sitting there behind me silently.

***

"Sora! There you are! What happened?"

I turn slowly, still trying to realize what just happened. "Etemon is back, as MetalEtemon. He attacked us and... that digimon came and saved us. He's gone now. His name is Sonicmon."

"Then it's true!" Tentomon sounded excited.

"What's true?" Izzy asked him.

"The legend! There is a legend of a digimon so fast that it was nearly impossible to attack him. His name was Sonicmon. I didn't know if the legend was true or not, but it seems as if it is! Gennai would love to hear about this!"

"Prodigious! I'll get in touch with him right away!" Izzy sat down and was immediately absorbed in his pineapple laptop.

"What do we do now, Tai?"

"We have to find Piedmon and put an end to all of this! I won't rest until we have taken him down!"

"What about the others? Don't we need their help?"

"We'll find them later! Right now we have to worry about the rest of the Dark Masters!"

"But, Tai..."

"Come on, Sora! The Digiworld isn't going to save itself! And, never mind about them right now. I heard you talking with someone. Who was here?"

"I was talking to Sonicmon... that's all..."

"Really? You've been gone an awful long time. Are you sure you didn't find someone and are running around with him?"

"C'mon, Tai... it's nothing like that...!"

"You found Adrian, didn't you? You're running around with Adrian!"

Izzy actually took a break from his computer to come to my defense. "Come off it, Tai! Don't you think that if she found Adrian, she would have told us by now? That's illogical! Have some sense. There would be no reason for Sora to hide anything from us."

Kari stepped in. "Izzy's right, Tai. Stop worrying so much. Adrian is all right. I know he is. After all, we all know you like So-o-o-ora," she accused jokingly. "Isn't that right guys?" Everyone laughed except Tai and me.

I wore a sheepish grin and was slightly blushing, Tai more than me. He was a shade of cherry. "What?! Who told you that? You take that back!"

Thankful for the change of subject, it was my turn. "Oh, so you don't like me then, Tai?" I feigned a hurt look. He bought it.

"What? Of course I do, Sora... I mean I don't... I mean I do... I mean...." He sighs. "I don't know what I mean..."

Everyone was cracking up at the exchange, the childish chanting of 'Tai and Sora, sitting in a tree...' by Kari, Tai steaming like a kettle, and I was clearly enjoying myself. But my mind once again wondered to Adrian, and I wished him good luck on his mission.

***

Two Sonicmon are racing towards a certain spot. As they race towards this spot they have to wonder, wonder if it was meant to be, wonder if they were meant to meet up with her. They are mere seconds from the spot they inquire. Both together throw their feet forward as an attempt to brake. One has more experience at this form of braking than the other. The other just happens to trip on his feet and end up tumbling head over heels into a tree.

"You really have to teach me how to do that," the other complains. "I can't seem to catch on to braking."

"It's not that hard," the first one persuades. "But, I guess it is when you haven't done it before. I'll have to teach ya."

The one still lying upside down on the tree changes to reveal myself, with a slightly irritated look in my face. I right myself and dust myself off, looking around at our surroundings. "Well, we're here..." I observe, finding nothing of a trace of who we were looking for. I was starting to feel depressed. "...and she's not here..." I sat on the ground, leaning on my 'brakes' (a.k.a. the tree) and started to sniffle. "I'm beginning to think that she doesn't want me to find her..."

"Hey! Don't even think like that! I'm positive that she was looking for you! Why else would she wandering around these parts and looking so sad? It has to be for some reason. And I bet you're the reason!"

Not even looking at him, I respond, "I hope you're right..."

Just then I am brought to awareness that someone is watching us. _I sense someone! Feels familiar too... could it be... _"DarkGatomon?" I stare into the direction my senses are pointing me to.

"Where? I don't see anything. You're not going and seeing things now, are ya?"

I jump up from my seat and pay no attention to him. I race towards the general area I was guided to, and just before I get there, the trail dies on me. "DarkGatomon? Where'd you go? Please don't hide from me... Where are you?" I got all teary eyed. "Don't go... don't leave me... again..." Then suddenly, only faintly, I could sense her, signifying that she was a far way off, but could still hear me.

Sonicmon finally bolted over to where I was standing, probably thinking I was crazy. "Who are you talking to, Darien? I still don't see anyone!"

I still paid no attention to him. "Don't you like me anymore...?" I asked her as warmly and as unhurt as I could sound. My senses act a bit stronger saying that she was coming this direction. "She's coming!" I told Sonicmon.

"Who's coming?"

I was picturing my little black kitten digimon walking out from the forest, her crimson eyes melting me, and her tongue washing my face, but, when she was close enough to walk into our clearance, she stopped and left, and the senses stopped. "No! Don't go!" Tears flowed freely from my eyes. "DarkGatomon!"

We ran to the spot she was last, Sonicmon before me, and found nothing. The daydream of my digimon was erasing itself from my mind. I dropped to my knees and stared down the path in the forest "No... no! This can't be happening..."

"Hey, Adrian! Look what I found!"

I turn to him, face wet, tear streaked, and retrieve the item from his hands. I inspect it, and then hold it close to my heart as it sinks. Things are not going to be the same. I realize that the tides have taken a turn as I place the item in my pocket... the Crest of Light

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aderianu [sadly]: I really hate Myotismon for this... (-_-)

Sora [resting hand on Aderianu's shoulder]: Well what happened? What did he do?

Aderianu: I'm not at liberty to discuss it... and DarkGatomon won't tell either.

Miyako [indignantly]: Well, care to share, DarkGatomon?

DarkGatomon [flatly]: not really, no... this is between him and me. [Miyako crosses her arms] But, I guess if you really want to know about it, you can read about it in 'Victim of Dark Ways' when it is finished being written. I do have to warn you though; you guys are kind of young to be reading it. There will be some adult scenes in there.

Miyako [seductively]: Adult scenes, huh? How 'bout we make our own adult scenes, hmm...? ^_~

Aderianu [nervous]: we can't do that here! *^_^; [Miyako pulls on Aderianu's shirt] And not now! Stray eyes you know... *^_^;;;

Miyako [crosses arms]: It could've been fun...

Aderianu [relieved]: Yeah, yeah... get over it. You freaky like that. [looks around at the snickering and giggling] Shaddup! Oh, and before I forget...

WHAP

Aderianu [dusting off hands, looks down on Daisuke]: That's my argument against your facts. [to audience] 'Till next ep (episode), see ya!


	6. Lost and Found

**The Lost Digidestined, Part 6**

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or associated Characters. The only persons I own are myself (Adrian) and DarkGatomon. 

**Lost and Found**

Adrian 

Out there is a kitten, a kitten whose past is so twisted she has to wonder if she really knows how she really was. She was always a good mannered digimon, and respected others. She also had family, she and her sister. They led a pretty good life; that is until they were captured by him and forced into slavery. They were so young then, they couldn't really protect themselves. They easily fell victim to him and his bidding, but unlike her sister, she was not very obedient. That got her a lot of trouble. He did get his way with her though, turning her to the dark side, making her dark digivolve, but he just couldn't bend her. Also, her sister had friends; no one wanted to make friends with her, just because she was different, because she was not like them, because she was a virus. She and her sister were opposite types, yet almost identical, if not in appearance, then in personality. Her sister was a vaccine. Everybody loved the vaccine type. If you weren't of the vaccine type or the other type, then you were evil. She was far from evil. Vaccines are good, Virii (viruses) evil, and Data's somewhere in between; that's all they saw… they were always so blind. I was one of the very few who thought and knew otherwise. I was one of the very few who knew what she was really like, one of the few that gave her a chance. To make it even better, she was my digimon. I was always mad at them for treating her like this. But I have a feeling that she never really told me the whole story. Yes, she told me of her torture by Myotismon and how she was treated, but it seemed so watered down, so… secretive. But I won't bother her about it if she doesn't want to tell. We are, after all, best friends…

Or were…because now, I fear those times have past. For some reason or the other, my digimon doesn't want anything to do with me. I have no clue what I have done or what I didn't do, or if I hurt her in some way. I also have to wonder if Myotismon had a factor in that point. It must be something utterly terrible for her to hate me the way she does now, or at least the way I think she does… Is it true? Does she hate me? I could not live like that if she did. I **must** find out why she won't face me, I have to find out why she is staying away. I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't come to her when she needed me the most. Whatever the reason she's gone, I know it's probably tearing her apart and she needs someone there with her. I cannot possibly leave her in this state. _I'm coming for you, DarkGatomon… you will be alone no longer. _

"Gomen nasai, DarkGatomon…" * I whisper to myself. "I'm sorry for the pain I have caused you…" I then turn to my newly found partner. "Just about ready, Sonicmon?" I ask.

"Sure. But why are you going after her if she doesn't want to see you? And what did you do to her to get her so upset with you?"

"First, I have to go after her. She has always been there for me, and it's time for me to return the favour. She may not want to see me right now, but she needs me. As to what got her upset, I have no clue. I was hoping to get her to tell me. Never in our little fights and quarrels has she acted like this… this must be serious. I just hope we can find her."

"Well, lets get started!"

***

The forest. It is always friendly and welcoming to those who wander it or is lost to it. It's hypnotic scents and vibrant colour flavors its magnificence. It also is a home to many digimon alike. But the digimon we are now dawning upon has no home, she never has. She was once taken to a place where she was offered shelter by a friendly face for the very first time in her life. This face has been one she as come to love and trust, and possibly be with for the rest of her days. It was the 'prrr-ifect' plan. After all, she had waited her whole life for him and was so very happy when he finally came for her. The happiest time of her life, her light in the middle of the darkest hour of her life. At the time, she was a slave digimon of Myotismon, the undead king. After hearing the escape of her sister, who she didn't see much of; she decided to escape when he was looking for her. If she was lucky, both of them would escape Myotismon and then they could find each other and everything would be fine. She never did see her again, that is until after she met him. He came and took her to the real world, in pursuit of Myotismon. It was there she was reunited with her sister, and separated all over again. As a result of trying to take over the real world, Myotismon tried to destroy him, but she jumped in the way and received the attack instead and resulted in getting deleted. She was reformatted only a short while ago and back in the Digiworld for a few days. With all the memories that came with her reformation, and all the things that have been done to her, she didn't think she could face him again. Of course it wasn't of his control, Myotismon had turned him into a mindless zombie, and soon after she suffered the same fate. But Myotismon said that he would leave the memories in place in her mind to haunt her, while he had no recollection of any of it.

She sniffles, her eyes red. Not because of their natural crimson shade, but because she had been crying, for days. She had remembered and suffered every cruel detail and couldn't take it anymore. Passers by wouldn't even lift a digital finger, she being a virus. She still wasn't able to control her digivolutions that way, being manipulated by Myotismon. It didn't matter… she wouldn't accept their help anyway. So she sat there, and cried, letting suppressed emotions surface.

"Chikushou, Vamedemon! Nande Aderianu?" She cried. "Nande?! NANDE!!" She continued to cry."Ja-ku! Hiretsukan!" She started to get angry. "Omae wa korosu!"* Of course, that wouldn't help—Myotismon was already dead. It wasn't possible to kill what wasn't there. Now she was on the verge of tears again and started to blame herself. "Gomen nasai, Aderianu… I'm so, so sorry… If I never ran away from Myotismon… if I had left you alone when we first met… none of this would have happened… now you have some evil in you, and who knows when if, when or how long it will take for it to surface… gomen nasai, demo..." She sniffles again. "…I can't face you until I know what to do. I'm so sorry, I just… gomen nasai… gomen nasai…"

She continued on like this for a long time.

***

Adrian

"We're never going to find her!"

"Oh, stop complaining, Sonicmon! We'll find her, or she'll find us."

"But, I thought you said she wanted nothing to do with you…?"

"That's true, but right now she has no friends to turn do And I have a strong feeling that she'll be back."

Sonicmon cringes. "Yeesh… what could be worse than having no friends?"

"A litter box surrounded by fly paper?" I shrug. He laughs uncontrollably. "Well, that was a nice rest. Lets start up again.

***

"Mimi, I still don't think we should have left the rest of the group. There's safety in numbers, you know."

"Well Joe, if you want to leave, there is no one stopping you."

He frowned and put his hands on his hips. "Well someone has to protect you."

"I have Palmon, but thanks for your offer, Joe. That's sweet of you."

Joe blushed. That wasn't exactly how he wanted that statement to come out. But that doesn't matter now; they have another problem to worry about.

"Finally! I can exact my revenge on you digibratts! U-uh huh! U-uh huh!"

"Aaaaaah!" Joe screamed. "We're toast!"

"Not yet we aren't! Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon! Harpoon Torpedo!"

He shot a torpedo at MetalEtemon, who simply batted it away to the side. "Is that all you got?"

"Nope! It's still my turn! Palmon digivolve to… Togemon! How bout a little Needle Spray!" She let off a napalm of needles, which bounced harmlessly off of him.

"You're losing a lost battle! Metal Punch!" He smacked Ikkakumon hard in the snout, making him devolve back to Gomamon.

"Enough of this messing around! Light Speed Jabbing!" Togemon's flurry of punches pushed MetalEtemon back a little.

"Don't get to comfortable. Banana Slip!" When she was running in for a second round she caught the attack and dropped to the ground.

"Y-you… f-fight… dirty…"

"I'm not dirty, I just got detailed at the car wash!"

Togemon soon fell victim to the dark network and devolved back to Palmon.

"Now, if there aren't any further disruptions… time to do away with the two of you!"

"Marching Fishes!" MetalEtemon charged through the fleet of fish and slapped Gomamon aside.

"Poison Ivy!" He took hold of Palmon's vines and swung her into a distant bush.

"Now it's just you two and me! Say goodbye digibratts! Hahahaha!

"Light Speed Attack!"

"What in the—"

CLANG!

"OW!"

"Who are you? Don't you digimon know that you can't hurt me?"

"Remind me not to do that again…" the digimon muttered, rubbing his head.

"I told you to wait."

"Adrian?" Joe and Mimi exclaimed at the same time. They seem to do a lot of that.

"And HyperSonicmon!" Palmon added.

"Never heard of you! Then again, I never will again! Banana—"

"Pummel Whack!"

"Hyper Blade!"

Ogremon whacked MetalEtemon on the head while HyperSonicmon jumped in the air, releasing an energy blade in MetalEtemon's direction. The attack knocked the banana out of his hand.

"You digimon just don't give up, do you?"

"Of course not! Vulcan's Hammer!" The blast from the hammer hitting the floor deflected of MetalEtemon's chest. He was too preoccupied with HyperSonicmon that he didn't even notice Gomamon digivolve again.

"That does it! Time to get serious!"

"What, you weren't serious before? Twin Fang!" A big lion looking digimon with saber teeth charged MetalEtemon with his claws, knocking him head over heels.

"That's it, big kitty! I'm going to trim them claws and get rid of you. You're your helping these runts it beyond me, but I won't let you live long enough for me to figure it out! Metal Punch!"

"Don't even think about it! Vulcan's Hammer!" It was too late; he caught SaberLeomon in the chest before Zudomon could get his attack off.

"Hah! My skin's made out of the toughest metal in the Digiworld, chrome digizoid! Nothing can hurt me!" Zudomon threw his hammer, the point hitting MetalEtemon's chest and cracking his metal shielding.

"My beautiful finish! Look at what you did! It'll take forever to get it back to luster!"

"That's the least of your worries! HyperSonicmon! Aim for his chest!"

"Light Speed Attack!"

"Don't slip on my Banana Slip!" Which is exactly what he did, crashing into Palmon.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Gomen…" *

"Twin Fang!" MetalEtemon took SaberLeomon by his fangs and swinging him into Ogremon.

"Run!" I yell.

***

MetalEtemon towered over the fallen HyperSonicmon, casting his menacing shadow on him. An evil face replaced his ugly one and didn't seem too friendly at the moment. You will be the first. I haven't known you very long but I'm already sick of ya. Time to say good bye!" he pulled out the biggest banana bomb he had. "Banana—"

Two footsteps could be heard behind him. "I don't **think** so, bub!"

Both Joe and Mimi, now aware of the situation, started screaming at me. "Oh, boy… he's in trouble… Adrian! Get out of there!"

"Uiriamusu Aderianu! Get over here this minute! What do you think your—"

"Don't worry. I can take him."

"Where to a movie?" Joe muttered.

"A-chan… don't do this… don't fight!"

I paid no attention to her. I had all my anger focused on MetalEtemon at the time. Thinking back to my thoughts from earlier, of my… of DarkGatomon… it all twisting into an ugly web in my mind… Virus. Data. Vaccine. Evil. Rogue Good. He I am faced with an evil, but the fact is, even if anyone knows about what's happening today, not even today… what about MetalSeaDramon? He was a Data digimon! I don't see anyone classifying them as evil! Oh… I get it… just because she has virus on her forehead she has to be evil, right? I'm so sick of this! It's time to crack open this barrel o' monkey.

"Don't annoy me, boy!" He snapped me out of my trance. "Time to do you in right now!"

"This one's for you, DarkGatomon!" I whisper. I cross my arms in front of me in the form of an x. A dark energy started forming in its apex and grew. The sky started to grow dark. Mysterious black clouds started forming in the sky and eerily making a swirling motion over the spot where I was standing. He took no time charging at me.

"What do you think yer doin'? Don't make me hurt you, boy!"

"A-chan! What are you—"

When he got point blank away from me, I look up, fire in my eyes and let go. "Extreme Feral Fury!" I project the blast forward with all the will I could. My scream of rage was blinded out by MetalEtemon's scream of terror, which was blinded out by the intensity of the ultra-violet from the attack.

When the light subsided all that was left of MetalEtemon was a banana bomb. I was still standing in the same place, arms crossed, staring in the same spot, only a different look in my eye… disbelief. I couldn't believe I was able to destroy something. My hands fell to my side. The world started to spin. My world went black.

***

DarkGatomon

I was out. All the tears that I shed were gone, every single one. All the time I was crying, I had been thinking, of him. He had been so different since the first we met. He was so quiet… secretive… mysterious, yet so playful… caring… She loved these qualities in him. Just him and I, that's how it was. Now I have to wonder if they will be short lived, now that Myotismon had a factor in both our lives. Of course they won't! Those qualities will always be a part of him. If he can't keep them, I could always bring them back out. I was just one of those digimon that had that talent. Although I didn't really have a chance at showing it, being a virus type. No one ever liked the Virii type, but he did. For that I owe him everything… my only true friend.

I've made up my mind… I'm going after him. After all, it wasn't his fault what he did to me, that was Myotismon's doing. Besides, we've had our share of arguments and its pointless to hold such a trivial grudge for something like this. I'll let him know how I feel and we'll go through this together… just like we always do. We are best friends and I don't want that to change… I need you…

I start walking. I know it will be a treacherous journey, but I'll risk it. _Gomen nasai, Aderianu… I'm sorry for the worry I caused you… I'm coming back. _

***

Adrian

"A-chan? A-chan! Wake up! Oh, this is terrible…"

"I don't think we should be out in the open like this."

"Joe! Now's not the time…"

"But, Mimi…" Palmon interceded, "what about all the bad digimon after us?"

"Yeah!" Gomamon added. "I say we should at least go into the forest. We'll have cover there."

"Oh, all right… but we're going to have to carry him."

"Don't worry, I can walk…" I manage weakly.

"Oh, good! Now we have one more digimon for protection!" Joe said excitedly.

"Don't get too excited, Joe." Ogremon interrupted. "Remember that we lost Leomon back there. We're not out of the woods yet. We still have Puppetmon, Machinedramon, LadyDevimon, and Piedmon left."

"Actually…" My turn to interrupt. "Sonicmon and me got rid of Puppetmon, with the help of Matt and MetalGarurumon. I know that we are still in danger. But if we work together, we'll defeat the Dark Masters in no time."

"Speaking of Dark Masters and digimon… since when did you have powers, Adrian?" Ogremon asked.

"Oh no," I squeak silently to myself. _I must have used my powers in front of them. I was so absorbed in the battle with MetalEtemon that I totally forgot. How could I let this happen? _

"A-chan?"

"Oh, right… my powers…" I giggle uncontrollably, stupidly. "Well you see, it has to do with Myotismon. It's kind of a long story. But to make a long story short, I'm basically a mega, or so I've heard."

"Well, what other powers do you have?"

"I wasn't really planning on showing them to anybody, Ogremon, but I guess you would have found out sooner or later. Watch this." I turn to Mimi. "How much do you like Palmon, Mimi?"

"She's my best friend. Why?"

"Well…" I murmur the attack "Mystic Replication" and start to glow. "Digivolve to… Palmon!" Everyone's jaw dropped (although Ogremon's mouth is already wide open). "…how about two Palmon's for the price of one?" I smile at her.

"That's amazing! How many digimon can you digivolve to?"

"Only ones I've seen already. Which is quite an arsenal right now." I chuckle.

"So…" Joe started. "Will you be joining our ranks?"

"Actually, yes, but not as of the present. I'm on a mission to find DarkGatomon." _Although she doesn't want to see me just yet._ "But, after that, I'll be there to take the remaining Dark Masters down."

"That's good." Gomamon said. "We could use all the help we can get."

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a digimon to find. Oh, and Mimi?" She looks at me. "I'm sorry what I did back there. I know how you feel about… destroying other living things. I didn't really mean to… I wasn't thinking…"

No, A-chan, it's okay. I has to be don't in order to save the world, so it may as well be us destined. Well, you better be going. Good luck finding DarkGatomon!"

Everyone waved and Sonicmon and me were gone.

***

DarkGatomon

I collapse. It's been two days since I've eaten and rested, in fear that the time it takes to do so would make Adrian drift farther away from me. I must reach him… but I'm so tired, my body is forcing me to rest. I've been resting here for a while now, but I'm not alone. A group of Snimon has seen me staggering tiredly across the terrain and the have taken interest in making me their next meal. Fat chance!

"Go away! You can't stop me from getting to him!" More appear. My nose twitches. A new energy now flows through me. "Fine. I'll have to do this the hard way…

***

Adrian

"Darien… we've been searching for days. Do you really think we're going to find her? We've been looking for some time now."

_Ugh… so impatient. I really think that he should have waited to join up with me. It would be for the best. And also he wouldn't be so bored._ "Yes… I do think that we'll find her. She and I share… a very special bond… we can't stay apart. I'll search forever if I have to. I didn't really expect another digimon to take her place… no offence…"

"None taken."

"Well, I have a question to ask then… now don't get me wrong of anything, but, would you… feel more comfortable if you were with your friends still? I mean, I'm not trying to get rid of you or anything, you taught me a lot about being a Sonicmon…" He chuckles. "…I know it must be boring and stuff just searching for a lost digimon and fighting evil, so I was wondering if you would like to return to your friends for awhile. I can take care of myself and I do appreciate your presence, but I think it would be best if you were more entertained by staying with your friends, at least for a while."

"Are you sure? Will you really be okay by yourself until you find DarkGatomon?"

I nod. "I'm positive. Now you go and have some fun. Go on, get out of here." I give him a wry smile.

"One last race?"

"Your on!"

After a quick transformation and a loss, it was time to say our goodbyes. Before he left, he shared some final tips with me.

"Now remember… when braking you have to stop on your heels, not your whole foot. If you brake on your whole foot, your toe might catch on something, and…"

"And that's why I tripped."

We laugh. "Yeah, basically. If you use your heels, when you trip on something, instead of falling, your foot will come down instead, so you can just raise it back up."

"Cool. Well it's time that we get going. You have some friends to get back to.."

"What about your friends?"

"You mean the Digidestined?"

"Yeah. It looks like they really won't to be your friend. You **are** going to join them, aren't you?"

"Yes, eventually. I promised Sora."

"That's good. At least they'll take care of you. You take care, Darien."

"You too, Sonicmon." And with that he took off through the woods.

And I got back to my mission. _I'm coming for you DarkGatomon… _

***

I've been searching for three days and still no sign of my digimon. I miss her terribly. There has only been one situation since I started without Sonicmon. It was a Kuwagamon. It looked pretty hungry but it wasn't about to keep me from finding her. Although he was out to kill me, I tried my best not to do the same to him. Eventually he saw me too difficult and went in search of breakfast elsewhere. That was about a day and a half ago. I didn't really have any proper meals over those three days. So I think its time to set up camp and actually eat a nice meal. It wouldn't do any good if I didn't make it to her. And besides, it was time to put these claws to good use.

I yawn. _I'm pretty tired. I think I should stay here for awhile. I have no clue how I'm going to entertain myself though. I think I'll just sleep today. I'll figure out what to do later._

After some 'spear' fishing, I was full for the first time in four days. I guess with Sonicmon, he reminded me to eat. Ah well. Time to find a concealed spot and sleep.

***

I yawn. "That was a good nap. Now what time is it?" I check my watch. One think I noticed about the Digidestined, they forgot to bring the most important thing… a watch. What?! "Whoa! I've been asleep for two days? Man! I must have been really tired. But she's worth it."

Suddenly there's a ruffle in the bushes further down the path. Well rested and ready for action I jump out into the clearing. Nothing is going to stop me with the newfound energy that my little sleep gave. "Come out! I'm ready for you!" I sensed hesitation. I then realized that it could not be a hostile digimon; it could be a frightened rookie, or even a micro. "Come on… come on out," I say more warmly. _Wait a minute… I've sensed this presence before!_

Into the clearing stumbled a little back digimon. This digimon was all battered and bruised; obviously it was in a big squabble with a, or a bunch of digimon. This digimon was a kitten… my kitten! "D-D-DarkGatomon…?"

"A-chan…! I knew you would wait for me…"

She collapsed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agumon: [sarcastically] Aww… poor Adrian…

BlackTailmon: [bops Agumon in the head] Shaddup!

Sora: So what happens now?

Aderianu: Well basically, in the next chapter I try to save her by asking for help. I can't say much or else what would be the use of writing the next chapter? [to audience] Well… till next episode. See ya!

* 'Gomen nasai' roughly translates from Japanese to 'I'm sorry'.

* 'Chikushou' means 'damn'. 'Vamedemon' would be Myotismon's name. 'Ja-ku' is 'jerk', and 'hiretsukan' means 'bastard'. 'Nande' is 'why' and 'omae wa korosu' means 'I'll kill you'.

* Once again, 'gomen' means 'sorry'.


	7. Not a Chosen Child...?

**Chosen… in the Dark part 7**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon or the associated characters. The only characters that I own are the ones I made up, namely me (Akuji) and BlackTailmon's mega and armor form.

**Chibi-Akuji: Question… should I do this story in Japanese edit? [scratches head] **

**Chibi-Sora: See what the readers think. **

**Chibi-Akuji: That is, if they will start reading my story… [face faults] I'm going to do it anyway… **

**Chibi-Sora: Anyway… bold means that there's an author's note, or talking on the side. **_Italics mean that a person is in thought._** Enjoy! **

**Chibi-Akuji: Hey… I was supposed to say that… **

**Chibi-Sora: [shrugs] Oh well… **

**The rest of the kids and digimon laugh. **

**Not a Chosen Child…?**

**Akuji**

The forest is very quiet and lively with forest creatures today. Its canopy is shading them from the warm and sunny summer afternoon. It is almost fitting after all that has happened on this side of the world. There has been nothing but trouble from the day I got here, probably from before also. After all, I wasn't the first to come. There were several kids before me, and legend know how many before them. It's eerie and mysterious how this place could be so quiet and serene after what has happened over the past few days, even the past few hours. The luscious scents of the forest background fills my nostrils only driving me harder to get to my destination. There is a chance that I won't find it because where I was placed this time around, but I will not give up… she's counting on me. And, I will not let her down.

**Chibi-Tai: [sarcastically] Hmm… the following looks awfully familiar… [sly grin] **

**Chibi-Akuji: [irritated] Shut up! I happen to like the intro to Sonic Adventure, which I do not own. [sticks tongue out at paralegals] Nyeh-nyeh! **

The forest continues to fly by me in a green blur… the trees are no longer individually seen, but is now just as collage of green. All obstacles come within seconds, keeping me alert of our path to our destination. All digimon, good or evil or whatever, do not even get the chance to ask us questions or attack us for the speed we're traveling at. Right now, there is only one thing on my mind… get her to safety. The one I have been searching for days for finally returned to me. For what reason she left me for is not of concern right now, because when she did return to me, she was in the worst condition possible. From the looks of it, she just came out of a battle, or got swarmed by hungry digimon, looking for an easy meal. Well, if she was in the same condition as me, who can blame them? If it weren't for Sonicmon, I would probably be in the same state as her. But now he's gone… I said he should leave because I think he joined with me too early… besides, I don't think the time has come yet for us to need the **two** of my digimon against the forces of evil. We're not that badly outnumbered… yet.

And then, there's the matter of finding and making it back to the other kids, whom I promised Sora I would join. I wonder if I had done so earlier on if any of this would have even happened. But its not like it would be easy for me. I'm not like I used to be… I don't even know if I'm a human anymore… it feels like my whole genetic make up is messed up. I'm sure that Sora and Hikari think I'm some kind of freak or something, so of course that's running through my mind and telling me to stay alone, but they seem so… caring… but what would the others think? Mimi and Jyou know now, and it looks like I scared the crap out of them, which made for a hasty retreat. I didn't mean for them to see, but when I thought of how BlackTailmon was treated for the way she is, and the battle with MetalEtemon… I just broke loose without thinking twice… so much good that did… we still lost a friend back there. SaberLeomon is gone. I know it wasn't my fault, but I can't help but feel responsible for it all. Maybe that's why I keep chasing after my past… to see if I really played a factor in whatever seems to be hidden with it.

Back when we were fighting Vamdemon, he just happened to send me back here leaving the eight kids to fight him alone, deleting my digimon in the process, which is why I'm rushing her where I am right now. But, when I came back, I was locked up in Piemon's castle, and he told me some rather interesting things while I was there. He told me a little about my past, and that the powers I have right now has to do with something back then. But I still think that it was Vamdemon who gave it to me so he could use me to do his bidding or at least bring them to the surface prematurely. Also, Piemon was nice enough to tell me that I wouldn't have to live in grief over the loss of BlackTailmon when she was destroyed. He told me that digimon don't really die… they just get reformatted. That's kind of a blessing in disguise because your digimon might come back after losing a battle, but what does that say about the Dark Masters after we defeat all of them? Piemon also told me about true love. It turns out that he has a thing for Vamdemon, whom kids have destroyed no doubt. He says that he truly loves him, so I have no doubt in my mind that he would wait until he got reformatted to be with him again. But what was most striking to me was the fact that he told me that there has been some human-digimon relationships in the past, and quite possibly in the future too.

I have a strange hunch that he was talking about BlackTailmon and me as well. But how is that possible…? I don't feel for BlackTailmon in that way… do I?

Anyhow, back to the task on hand, I'm searching for Gennai; hopefully he can help BlackTailmon. I don't know digimon anatomy very much, but it looks like she is clinging to life… again. I don't want to lose her and search for her all over again. So I happened to use my powers again to transform into X-Sonicmon, so I could search for Gennai's place at light speed. I just hope that traveling at this speed doesn't put any strain on her. If this method fails, I could transform into a flyer and search by air. Definitely not Vamdemon… he has a terrible reputation here, and I wouldn't do much to salvage it, even if I wanted to. Angemon, Angewomon or Lillymon would be the best bet, I guess. At least I wouldn't have to hold her in my talons if I were Birdramon or someone. But there still is something bugging me. Okay, two things. One, what if the Dark Masters do come back? There's no doubt that they would hold a grudge against us, and that they would be more powerful… I hope that the others would be able to cope with something like that. Second, could she and me possibly be a couple in the future? I mean, look at all the attention I give to her, and now I'm rushing her to Gennai's in fear of her life. That is what a partner would do for their friend wouldn't they? Or is it something more? Am I falling for my digimon? What's the mystery behind this?

I start to slow down when I see something suspicious up ahead. It's a mysterious cave, that I never seen before. Mysterious because I am now in familiar territory and I've never seen it here before while I was here before.

"May as well rest. I have been running for hours on end. At this point it would be best to search for air anyway. Let's just check out this cave and see what's so mysterious about it."

I change back to myself and start to walk into the cave. It gets colder and darker the farther we get in, and I'm not talking normal dark when you walk in a cave. I'm talking evil dark. "The c-cave looks like it's made from pure darkness to me…"

I look down at her. "Your awake!"

"Yes. And aren't you a site for sore eyes…" She shifts and winces a little. "…And body…" She gives me a weak smile.

I hug her tight and nuzzle her with my nose. "Don't worry, you'll be okay. I'm taking you to Gennai; he'll fix you right up. I was just taking a rest because I've been running for hours and I saw this cave. It looked mysterious so I decided to check it out. Wait… what's that sound?"

BlackTailmon strained her ears to hear. "Sounds like someone talking…"

"Let's check it out."

***

"Matt? Matt! Why won't you speak to me? C'mon, Matt…"

"I don't deserve this friendship crest… I'm supposed to be a friend, but all I do is push the others away…"

"Of course you deserve the friendship crest, Matt… you wouldn't have been given it if it didn't belong to you… you're the best friend anyone could have, Matt, but even friends fight sometimes. You just have to let those times pass, Matt. I know you need some time alone, but why did we have to go so far away, Matt? C'mon, Matt… speak to me!"

"Gabumon?"

He turned around to where the voice came from and his eyes grew wide. "Akuji? Akuji-san! Your okay! I thought that the Dark Masters had you…" He ran up and shook my hand… and noticed BlackTailmon. "BlackTailmon? What happened? Is she alright?"

"I don't know, she came back to me like this."

Then she spoke up. "While I was searching for A-chan, I ran into a group of Snimon, who thought it would be easy to have me for breakfast. They almost did too, but I was finally able to drive them off. They did a number on me though…" _I better not tell them about me running away from Akuji… _

I didn't want to bring up the subject of why she was avoiding me in front of Matt and Gabumon so I kept quiet.

"So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Matt and me were walking and we came up to the cave. He wanted to go in, but I already knew it was trouble, but he went in without me. Then some darkness swirled around him and now he's filled with it. Now he won't even talk to me…" He went back to shaking Matt. "C'mon, Matt… Akuji and BlackTailmon are here. They want to talk to you, Matt…"

Matt, who had icy eyes of blue, no longer had their luster. They were dull with darkness and were just a flat blue. He didn't look the same at all. "Oh, hey Akuji… I suppose you came to tell me how much you hate me too…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Admit it! You hate me! Just like the others do…"

"You're way off base, Matt! First of all, no one hates you! You have a loving brother and a loving digimon partner who needs you! You're brother needs you! Yeah, sure he's grown some, and he is in need of his space, but you're family and he does need you! Mimi and Jyou separated from the group, and I have no doubt in my mind that they did it because of you, they're looking for you! Sora's been worried the most for you." _As much as this pains me to say this, but… _"I think she likes you…" _I wish the circumstances were different, but I think she does like him out of all of us. I wonder what Tai would think… _"And as for me, I don't hate you… I was just mad at you guys because you sneaked up on me when I was swimming, and I didn't exactly have any clothes on at the moment. So if you would find it in your heart to return to your friends, we would greatly appreciate it…"

He sat there looking at me for a while and didn't say anything. Then, he went back to looking at the dirt. I sigh. This is something that he has to do without me. He has to realize his importance to the team as a team member, as well as a friend, on his own. "I have to go. I was in the process of taking BlackTailmon to see Gennai, so he could fix her up. I'll meet up with you guys later."

Of course, Matt didn't say anything, so Gabumon replied for him. "Okay, Akuji. Good luck…"

"Thanks. And don't worry… he'll be back to his charming self soon enough, you'll see…" I smile to him and then leave.

***

"A-chan…?"

I look down on her. "Yes, BlackTailmon?"

"I've been meaning to ask you… how did we get over here so fast? From where you found me, it would have taken days to get here… but you said we got here in a matter of hours… how did you do that?"

"Well, it's a long story. It's better if I show you… but first, have you heard of a Sonicmon?"

"A legendary digimon who uses his speed against his enemies?"

"Yes. Now watch!" I close my eyes and concentrate on my departed digimon. "Midnight Twin!" I'm surrounded by a light, and I start glowing the same way. "Shou shinka… X-Sonicmon!"

Chibi-Akuji: Okay… I officially changed the name of my digivolving attack. It changes from '_Mystic Replication_', to '_Midnight Twin_'. It's not as long, and I like the way it sounds. ^_^ I was typing my other story in Japanese and came up with a Japanese name for the attack, and it just hit me. So here it is! ^_~

She stared at me, obviously awe struck by what she just saw. She looks me up and down, while her eyes are still wide with shock. "How did you do that? I thought only digimon could evolve…"

"Courtesy of Vamdemon and his dirty work. This is among a few more abilities he gave to me when he sent us against the Chosen. Unfortunately or fortunately, which one I don't know, when the spell was broken, the abilities I had stayed with me."

"Vamdemon…" she muttered. It looked like she was about to break down and cry. If it weren't for the fact that I was holding her and hugging her already, I would have picked her up and squeezed her tight. "What's wrong? What did Vamdemon do to you?"

"I…. I can't tell you… not yet…"

I turn her to face me. "BlackTailmon… you know that I'm always here for you. If there's anything you want or need to talk about, and I mean **anything**, I'm always here for you, no hesitation, no complaints, 100 % attention, anytime, I'm here."

She gives me a small smile and says, "Thanks, A-chan. And thanks… for waiting for me."

"I'll always be there." Two quick changes and we're soaring the skies, me as Angemon, carrying her in my arms towards Gennai's house.

** *

"Gennai? Gennai!" We are circling around Gennai's lake, hoping that he will come out. Suddenly and finally, the waters part, allowing us passage to his home. I flew down and landed with his approach.

"Angemon? What brings you here? And with… BlackTailmon? My—! What happened? And where's Akuji?"

"I got reformatted, and then mistaken for breakfast. And Akuji? You're looking at him." She gave him a sly grin.

He looked me up and down. "Akuji? As Angemon? Remarkable! Well, you two better come inside. We'll get you all fixed up, BlackTailmon." I handed over BlackTailmon and changed back to myself. We all walked into the dojo.

***

While Gennai was in with my digimon, I sat down and started to read the daily **'Digital Post'**. I find it very interesting that even the digital world has a daily newspaper. _I wonder who writes it… _I grin. I read a few pages about hot spots in the digital world, new baby digimon being born, digimon celebrity birthdays and the weather in the Digiworld. Then I finally found what was to capture my attention the most, **'Number of Dark Masters on the Decline'**.

"Oh! Now **this** looks intriguing…" Very. Says here that most of the Dark Masters in our region are disappearing. Among the names are: Devimon, SeaDramon, Etemon, Vamdemon, MetalEtemon, MetalSeaDramon, Pinocchimon, and MachineDramon who just got defeated yesterday. The Dark Masters known to be left are LadyDevimon and Piemon.

That caught my attention. _Aww, man… I need to get to them before the others do…_ Just then, Gennai walked into the room. "How is she, doc… I mean Gennai?"

He chucked fur a bit then said, "She's going to be fine. She just needs some rest, that's all." I breathe a sigh of relief. " So tell me… you've finally realized your powers… when did this happen?

"It was after I was under Vamdemon's control. But I thought it was he who gave me these powers, just so he could have me destroy the Chosen Children. Do you mean to say that I had them even before this?"

"That's right. You were born with these powers. In fact, your mother was right from the digital world."

Utterly shocked and unable to stand up straight, I sit back down. "You're kidding! Right? Are you saying that…"

"You are half digimon, half human yes. But there's something more I have to tell you."

I sat down on the couch looking up at him and listening, although I could not believe what I was hearing.

"It has come to my attention that you are not a Chosen Child after all. The elders and I were too quick to assume that you were, since you were brought into the digital world. But, you do have all the right to travel with your friends that are here."

"I don't understand… how can I not be a Chosen Child after all that has happened? I mean… I have my own digimon…" _Two actually… _"…**And **a crest, that I recently found, and you even said so when I showed you my digiegg a while back. So, I don't understand how I'm not a Chosen Child…"

He chuckled again. "If you let me finish, I can explain. It is true that you are not a Chosen Child like we thought, but I has come into our attention of a prophecy that speaks of a certain individual or a select few from each generation of Chosen Children that would rise higher than the rank of Chosen Child. And, we believe that you are that one."

"Um k… in English please (or Japanese rather ^_^ ). If I'm not a Chosen and I'm at a higher rank than that, then what am I?" _What is this charades? _

"You are a Guardian. You are higher in rank than to the Chosen Child, in which you walk with, endeared with special abilities adept to battle with evil whenever it is present. You have not one digimon, but two in which to assist you in your missions of peace over the digital world. You do more than to just battle evil when it comes, you search it out and try to stop it before it becomes relevant. For that job, you have been chosen. However… there is another possibility that you might be of another level, the Rogue level. "

I sink further to the ground. "Me? How can I possibly do all of that? I'm so young! I still have a bit of trouble tying my shoelace… How can I even take this mantle?"

"With the elders and myself, your digimon, and the Chosen Children behind you and giving you support, you'll make a fine Guardian. You think about that." And with that, he went to another room and left me to my thoughts.

_Geez… why does he always have to be so mysterious?_

***

A Kabuterimon and BlackTailmon leave Gennai's house, BlackTailmon waving from his back. "Thanks for everything, Gennai! We'll see you soon!" We rise above the water levels, and watch the walls come back together to make a full lake again. "So, are we going to check up on Matt now, Akuji?"

The Kabuterimon nodded. "Yes. I told Gabumon that I would come back to check up on him if they were still there."

They fly to the area they met Matt and his digimon a few hours ago. The whole time they flew there they talked. It seems like the short time apart has definitely changed our views on each other. Both of us wanted to know what the other did while we were separated. She told me of her time of thought, and how most of the time she was thinking of me. She thought of her sister a few times, and even the Chosen Children, but mostly of me. She told me that for reasons she can't explain to me right now, she had to take some time to herself to gather her thoughts and to figure out what to do. I told her that I would have waited forever and she melted in my arms. I told her of my little escapade with Piemon and his mistress, and how I thought that his LadyDevimon was she, and also of the things that he told me while I was there in his castle. I explained about how he knew of my powers, told her about how he knew some of my past, and the concept of true love. Of course I didn't tell her that he said that I would end up with her… that she would have to find out for herself later.

I can't believe I just thought that… I still don't know how I can possibly fall for BlackTailmon…

We finally arrive where we left Matt and Gabumon, only to find out that the cave that they were in mysteriously vanished and they were nowhere in sight. "Hmm… I don't know what the cave was all about, but it seems as if he finally snapped out of it and went back to the others… what do you think, BlackTailmon?"

We land, and she answers, while I change back to myself. "I think you might be right. Should we head to Piemon's castle then?"

"Sure! Can you evolve? I bet you've been waiting a long time to." I smile at her as her eyes light up. One of the things she craved the most was to be able to evolve to the next level.

"Have I ever!" She all of a sudden had all the enthusiasm of a little kid on Christmas when they get the toy they always wanted. She stands impatiently as I get out my Crest and Digivice.

"Do you want to dark evolve, or do you have another evolution you want to try?"

She started to sound a bit disappointed. "Remember that Gennai said that one half of the crest is missing? We still have to find the Light portion of it. There is that evolution between Mystery and Light that I want to try out, but we have to find the other side to the crest first. Seeing that Vamdemon had my sister's crest, I wonder if he had mine as well. Either him or Piemon, since they were so close, could have mine. And if Vamdemon did have my crest, I'm sure that the others would've found it when they defeated him. So, my guess is that Piemon has it."

I scratch my chin. "I think you may be right. He **must **have it then. So, what can you evolve to then? All dark evolutions?"

"Yep. Till we find the crest of light, I'm an Angel of Darkness. Luckily, I have two Mega forms on the dark side, although the second one isn't dark."

"Which one is that?"

"Rosemon."

"Rosemon? Isn't that Palmon's mega form?"

"Yes, but evolving is a complicated… hey! How did you know about Palmon's mega form?"

I grin at her. "It's amazing what you read in the newspaper when you're waiting for a loved one to recover." She laughed. "So you ready to evolve to your mega form?"

"As ready as I've always been!"

"Well… get ready." She glows and shrinks in size changing to Plotmon. In this form she looks like a little puppy. "Ready?" I ask. She nods. "All right, Plotmon… dark evolve!"

A flamed light comes out of my Digivice, and sends it to my crest. The fiery light engulfs her as she starts to cycle through her champion and ultimate stage.

"Plotmon! Dark warp shinka… Spritemon!"

I stare in shock and slight horror as she takes a different shape in front of me, a familiar shape. She is a humanoid digimon, with a dark violet body suit and tunic, cut to the navel, with gold trimmings. She has a golden bat top button, which spread out the span of her shoulders. Her hair changes to a light brown, and her skin is pale blue. She wears a cape with a tall collar, black on the outside, red on the in. She had black knee high boots, and the cuffs on her sleeves were blue. I took a double take when I saw her… she looked **exactly** like Vamdemon… only female! She didn't wear a mask though.

"Spritemon…!" I gasp.

"I'm truly sorry, Akuji-chan… I should have given you some warning."

**DIGIMON ANALYZER ON **

Spritemon: I am Spritemon. As the undead queen, I can claim invincibility by night, as my powers of Darkness are tremendous. Although I may look like my male counterpart, Vamdemon, I have a tolerance to the sun and am trouble for my enemies any time of day. My ultimate attack is Midnight Crush; when I use it on you, it's not because I like you, it's because you are my enemy.

**DIGIMON ANALYZER OFF **

After finally catching my breath, I am finally able to ask her some questions. "I know that this is your mega form, but is it possible that you might have another form after this? You know, like how Vamdemon had VenomVamdemon…"

"It might be possible, but I doubt I could reach it today. It is, after all, my first day as a mega." She grins, after finally being able to reach at least one of her mega forms. "Let's go find Piemon, shall we?

***

"TK! Here, catch!" Sora threw something at TK to catch. He caught it and looked at it.

"Matt?"

"Go TK!"

"But what about you?"

"What about her?" sneered an evil voice.

Gomamon screamed out, "Sora! Behind you!"

She turned around and came face to face with the most terrifying evil they have ever faced. "P-P-Piemon…!" She tried to back away from him. But he only grabbed her arm. Gomamon jumped forward at him in hopes of getting Sora free.

"Marching Fishes!"

Piemon swam through the fleet of fishes, walking, while they harmlessly bounced off of him. Gomamon was about to run off towards Takeru and Hikari, but it was too late.

"Gomamon! Run!" Sora screamed from Piemon's grasp.

Piemon smirked as he called out, "Clown Trick!" and engulfed both he and Sora in his magical sheet. Piemon now had two more key chains' to add to his collection.

With this distraction, Takeru was able to run forward with Hikari, up some stairs and to a balcony. Jamming the door, they ran over to the edge of the balcony.

"It's a dead end! What do we do now TK?"

Chibi-Akuji: Whew… it took me forever for that chapter… [hangs head down] I hate writers block…

Chibi-Sora: Not just that… you were busy with your pokémon/digimon crossover.

Chibi-Tailmon: **Unnecessary Roughness: P vs. D — Round 2**, based on Quatré Fan's story **Pokémon vs. Digimon**.

Chibi-Mimi: [hesitates] What an… anou… um… interesting story…

Chibi-Taichi: [indignant] What are you talking about, Mimi? It was **crap**!

Chibi-Akuji: Now, now, Tai… don't speak like that. Just because he majorly bashed Digimon in that story, doesn't mean that it was 'crap', like you said.

Chibi-Taichi: [irritated] So you **liked **his story then?

Chibi-Akuji: [sweat drops] I never said that either… it was… interesting… to say the least… but everybody is allowed their freedom of speech [to self] some more than others, sometimes… [to audience] Anyhow… I have the other chapter written already, having an evil mind, I wrote a story on BlackTailmon with Vamdemon when he had Akuji, so I just turned it into a chapter… as a warning though… it will be a bit lemon-limey (I say about a half a can of lemon-lime 7-UP). I've had requests to 'liven' it up more, but I wanted to keep it as mild as I could… maybe another time ^_~ Anyways, let me do the finishing touches on next chapter… be seeing ya! ^_^


	8. Victim of Dark Ways

Chosen

_**Chosen… in the Dark part 8 **_

** **

**Disclaimer:** Mi nuh own digimon [hisses teeth], Bandai an' dem do.

**Chibi-Akuji: M'kay… I'm at liberty to reveal why BlackTailmon was acting weird around me, so… This flashback takes place when Vamdemon takes control of Akuji and turns him against the rest of the Chosen Children. When I say 'I', 'me' or 'my', I am referring to myself (Akuji), the Chosen Child.**

**When I say 'he', 'him', or his', I am referring to Shaikimitsu Hakujin, the, would be, Dark Master.**

**Chibi-Tailmon: WARNING from now… there is a can of lemon-lime 7-up awaiting (meaning there are some sexual scenes and acts in this story). You don't have to read this, but it does explain my mysterious actions around Akuji.**

**Chibi-Akuji: If you're wondering why BlackTailmon is commentating with me, its because we both have to get over this part of her life together, so we can trust each other again.**

**Victim of Dark Ways**

Halfway to the dwelling of the enemy, I stop for an emotionally distraught digimon; that would be Spritemon. We were on the way to Piemon's castle when she just broke down and started crying. I have a feeling that this is what has been bugging her since her return to the digital world, and I must know what it is. No longer traveling at subsonic speeds, she lands us down and I face her towards me, embracing her in my arms.

"Spritemon… you have been like this for quite awhile… there's something bothering you. I need to know what's wrong. I just can't stand being left in the dark like this… kudasai…" I was on the verge of tears myself, not for the state she was in, but for the fact that after all we've been through and how well we go together, she can't trust me to tell me what's upsetting her. "Kudasai [*][1], Spritemon… I have to know!"

Sniffling and wiping her tears, she finally gave in. "All right… I guess I can't hold it in any longer… But, please understand that this is not easy for me to explain to you. It has to do with you…"

"With me…?"

**~*Flashback*~**

_Two ravens fly together. They are carefree, fond of each other, oblivious to the dangers that will now consume them. They are struck down by this danger and are backed in the corner._

***

I am not awake. I have been knocked out by some mysterious force. What I dream of are things that should or might take place in the future. The one that rings loud and clear is one that hits me close to home. It is about my digimon, and it is not pleasant. My digimon will no longer be with me. My digimon will be no more. She will be destroyed by an evil; an evil that I despise with the whole of my heart. Both she and I have been captured by this evil. This evil will have his way with us. There is no doubt that this evil will turn us to his ways. Is there any way to stop him? There are eight other children around my age; these children and their own digimon companions also seek this evil out. They have not been doing well against this evil, well enough to survive. This evil has a face. This evil… is Vamdemon! A short time ago, he came to the real world from the digital world through the gateway that sent me and probably the other Chosen Children here. Although I do not consider myself one of these Chosen, I will eventually have to join their forces to rid this and that world of this evil. That is, if I am able to escape my fate. I have been bound to what seems to be an operating table, and I have no doubt that he has something evil planned for me, like sending me over to the dark side.

I just hope that my digimon is able to escape this fate. I don't care what happens to me, but not a hair shall be harmed on her head as so long as I'm alive and kicking. I have a special bond with my digimon that I have never experienced at anytime in my life so far with any other person I remember who was close to me. She is a very intriguing character, my digimon. Her name is BlackTailmon. So far as I can gather, she has many different forms of herself. I don't know the purpose of this, but lately I think it is to fight off different digimon. The order of forms goes like this: digiegg, fresh (or baby), infant, child, adult (which she is now), perfect, and ultimate. [*][2] I recently found out that there was another form called armor. She is able to get through these stages by way of evolving. I still don't understand the concept. She is of the virus type and she tells me virus type digimon are supposed to be evil, yet she is not.

So far I have only seen three of her forms to date, her child, adult and armored form. In her child form, she takes on the appearance of a little pinkish-coloured puppy, with droopy ears. As her adult form, she is a little feline, a bit weird looking in a cute kind of way. She is black in colour and has hauntingly warm crimson eyes. She has blueberry-violet coloured ear tufts and the same colour stripes on her tail. She has on dark blueberry, clawed gloves that she asked me to never have her remove, something to do with her past. Each has two red stripes around the wrist area. She has the appearance of a cuddly teddy bear… just don't tell her I called her that. In her armored form, her name is Nefertimon. She grows substantially in that form and takes on the appearance of a sphinx. She goes from black to white in colour, had jeweled, armored, yellow gloves with red stripes, chest armor, shoulder guards, and a helmet that gave her the appearance of a sphinx. Her helmet has a snake's head medallion on it, which was gold. The rest of her armor was trimmed in gold also. Also, she then has wings. Finally, she has a heavy golden necklace on her chest armor.

She reaches this form with something called a digimental, as I was told by Gennai, the all-knowing digimon. It takes on the form of a digiegg, but substantially smaller. I found it in a cave I fell into when I was running away from the other kids. Of course I thought they were going to kill me or something—but, of course that's what I thought of anything I ran into that was seeking me out, even my digimon. I wonder if she has forgiven me for that yet. It was this digimental that helped BlackTailmon evolve and fly me out of there. After that, we couldn't get it to work again. I would later find out that it shouldn't have happened in the first place, taking BlackTailmon's evolution tree into perspective.

Before that she and I used to do everything together. Between chasings from other digimon, we would laugh and play and run around together. All this does not matter now. I realize that my life in the digital world flashing before my eyes. Is this the end for me? Hmm… maybe not, or else the whole of my life would have been flashed too. I can now hear voices around me. Two of them are male and one female. One of the two mon's is Vamdemon. The other womon and mon I have never heard before. I seems as if they are finally going to have their way with me. I have no choice but to await my fate.

"Very good, Phantomon. I am very impressed by the way you were able to neutralize our little friends here. But you should have put LadyDevimon in the same state as this boy. We would not have to listen to her bellyaching and pleading throughout this sequence." Vamdemon shot a look towards LadyDevimon. "I do suggest that you keep quiet lest you want to see your precious human friend in one piece again."

She dangled from her chains, battered. "You wouldn't…!"

He smirked. "Bloody Stream!" He used his red lightning whip to slap her across the face, drawing blood. "Do not test my patience! You should know how serious I am in this matter from your previous experiences! Not even a peep from you!"

She had to talk. She couldn't just let this happen. "Nande? Why are you doing this? Why him? Wasn't it bad enough you had my sister and me as slaves, now you want my partner? He did nothing to deserve this! Let him go!" She struggled with her shackles. She was teary eyed. "You can't do this! You can't take him away from me! I won't let you!"

"Silence!"

"Shimatta [*][3]! You've already taken my sister once; I'm not going to lose him too! Let him gooooo!!!"

"Enough! I have grown tired of your witless gibberish! I have taken this boy because of his power and he **will** be my slave. He will be the end of the Chosen Children… and you too. He is no longer human, in fact he never was. He is of the ultimate persuasion and anyone would be foolish to go against him once he is my follower. He will destroy those petty children and any other who dare oppose my rule! The end of days is near! And there is nothing you can do to stop it! Phantomon! Neutralize this disturbance so we can continue in silence!"

Phantomon hovered over her and chanted something, causing her eyes to grow heavy. "You… won't… get away… with……* "

"Ahh… but I have, cursèd womon, I have." He turns back to Phantomon. "Now, are you sure that your spells have left his mind vulnerable to my willing?"

"Yes, Lord Vamdemon… he is all yours."

"Splendid!" He turns to my unconscious body. "Today is the day that you are a Chosen Child no more." He gave out a chilling laugh. He raised his hands over me and murmured, "Mind Warp." New thoughts flooded my mind. Dark thoughts that I was not able to fight or resist. It has become too much for my mind to contain. The darkness now prevails.

***

_The ravens have gotten into a safer position. They are now parted from each other, but are on either side of the danger…_

***

"Is there something you wish of me, Lord Vamdemon? I was informed of your whims. Is there something wrong?" The boy asks in an older, yet possessed voice.

This was an older boy, appearing about the age of eighteen, one of the side effects of the dark powers at work. He was reformatted from his younger body to one that was strong, capable, deadly. In his younger form he would do Vamdemon no good, but to alter him to be a stronger counterpart of himself, it was more than fitting, it was ingenious. With the ability of a top athlete, strength of a lion, agility of a cat, speed of a bolt of lightning and cunning of a mischievous chimp, he would make a formidable foe to anyone opposing him. And yet here he was, standing in front of Vamdemon and his minion PicoDevimon, who claimed that it could not happen. He claimed that Vamdemon could not reformat the boy without destroying him. The fool he was to doubt Vamdemon's abilities! He showed both him and the rest of his evil minions the true power he holds. No one in court in the real world could level up to Vamdemon. Only one was probable, the one that he has created. This is why he has called him; to make sure that the one called Shaikimitsu Hakujin pledges him complete and full allegiance, and remains loyal to him. Only after he has proven himself loyal will he spare him and his digimon and convert his digimon to the ways of evil.

"Akuji… or shall I call you Hakujin?" he raised an eyebrow.

Hakujin smirks slightly. "Call me whatever you wish, although Hakujin has a nice ring to it…" he crossed his arms and scratched his chin. "But Akuji sounds like a strong title… that is why I'm here right? To be strong?"

"Indeed, you are correct. I have called upon you. I have come to test your allegiance. I have a LadyDevimon chained up in my dungeon. I want you to… have your way with her… so to speak. Do this and you shall remain by my side as we become the victors over the real world."

The young digihuman obviously struggled with his request. "Hold on, hold on… let me get this straight… You want me to… your asking me to… force… her… on me…?"

He nods his head. He looks very amused. "You are to be very rough. This is punishment for her for past failures. She is to know my name and have fear at the mention of it. **You** shall bring about this."

"I don't see the reason or possibly of doing something like that. You say you have to punish her, I do not see this as much of a punishment. I would suggest, though, that you do find another mode of torture for me to accomplish on her."

Vamdemon stopped looking amused and stared coldly at Hakujin, gripping the edges of his throne. "Do it or you and your pathetic digimon will cease to exist! I will make sure of it!"

A slight look of shock crossed the boys face and followed it with a sly expression, only to receive a scowling look back. He really had no choice in the matter. He sighed, surrendered and asked, "So where is this dungeon room?"

***

Unable to fight with the danger, it being too powerful for them, the ravens have taken into fleeing. They have their pursuer close behind them…

***

LadyDevimon is bound once more, not just physically but emotionally as well. Vamdemon bound her and her sister once some time ago. Now she is bound again, and to add to the emotional chains, Vamdemon has taken her closest friend and is holding him as a slave also. She has been struggling with her physical restraints for hours to no avail. They were at just the right length for her to sit in the corner, but short enough to keep her from the entrance to the cell she was being kept. Before seeing her precious companion turned to the ways of evil, she was beaten and battered before being brought in to the 'operating room'. All these occurrences opened up old emotional wounds letting their fluids flow freely.

***LEMON-LIME 7-UP IS OPENED***

She sits curled up in the corner. She just finished collapsing to the floor from what she now deemed the last attempt at the chains for the day when suddenly the entrance door flew open and the light poured in her darkened cell. There is a silhouette in the doorway. She squinted her crimson eyes to see who it was. "V-Vamdemon…?"

"It is not he," came an oddly familiar voice.

"Wh-who are you?"

"That is not of your concern. What you should concern yourself with is the torture that you are about to endure." Her face went from quizzical to frightened at these words. "Or shall we say, pleasure…"

He advanced and her face dampened from fear to pure horror when the face belonging to the person approaching was hauntingly similar to her human friend. Before she could resist he summoned something that Vamdemon taught him that caused her resistance to be futile. He then proceeded to play with her silver locks as she was enticed and left vulnerable from the enthrallment he caste. He ignored Vamdemon's request and tried to be gentle. He caressed her cheek and ran his fingers along her collarbone.

"What are you doing?" she asked through her heavy breathing.

He did not answer, just continued to arouse her. He used his hand to massage her stomach and chest, massaging her and tickling there. He went below her navel and rubbed the inside of her thigh and she gasped.

S-s-stop! You can't…!"

Her pleas were muffled by a deep passionate kiss planted on her by him. She tried to pull away but realized she couldn't. His tongue then explored her mouth. After getting a satisfying taste, he then broke away from her lips and continued to kiss her neck, her cheek, her forehead, her ear and back to her mouth again. He teased her face with his tongue while he fussed with her clothing and decided the best way to work with them was to cut them off. He raised a hand and extended a set of claws from that hand from the spaces between the knuckles. He then carefully used the Dramon Destroyers to slice through the top portion of her clothing exposing one of her breasts. He then proceeded to massage, pinch and tease them with his tongue.

She attempted to disguise what sounded vaguely similar to a moan. "Kudasai… I can't… do this…"

He paid no attention. He was about to continue when a booming voice filled the room. "You there! I do not hear any cries of excruciating pain or otherwise."

It was Vamdemon. Angered by his voice, the seducer took a vicious swipe at the womon's leg. She cried out in pain. "I'm the one doing this, Vamdemon. So I'm doing it on my terms. I do not see the point of this, and I'm not about to damage her. Pleasure and pain is not to be mixed. You have a big price on your head when I'm finished here!"

Vamdemon smirked and left the doorway. _May as well get this over with,_ he thought. He inspected the womon's leg where he took his swing. He didn't mean to injure her, it was Vamdemon's voice that angered him and caused him to lash out. Continuing with his seduction, he proceeds to run his fingers up her leg, starting at her knee. The womon continued to plead until his fingers found its way to her womonhood. A groan manages to escape from her mouth as he maneuvers his fingers. He removes his fingers and licks it, as she breathes more heavily. "Hmm… you have an intriguing taste." _But all good tastes must come to an end._

He gets prepared for the final act. A few more tears of the material and he's ready.

***

_The ravens seem to squabble and squawk at each other, possibly arguing on an escape plan. They are interrupted by the danger pouncing between them, once again separating themselves…_

***

Vamdemon is pacing impatiently. He stops at the end of the corridor and sits on the steps leading up to the rest of his court. Then he hears what he was waiting for.

"What are you doing? No…! Stop! Don't do this… don't listen to Vamdemon! He's controlling your mind! Kudasai…! Don't…!" There is a short pause and Vamdemon realizes what just occurred. "No! You've got to stop!" Her speech was cut by her own gasp and screams. "Don't! Please don't…! Akuji-chan… please…!" As she built to climax and collapsed the extent of the shackles, the boy propped her up for round two. Feeling totally and utterly exposed, tears found their way to her eyes as anger found its way into her voice while she cried. **"You're going to pay for this Vamdemon! I'LL SEE TO IT!!" **

That is what Vamdemon was waiting for. Screams. The very root of fear and terror. A sinister smile crept across his face and he had pride in his work. Hakujin was now a part of the dark side. "The screams are not completely of fear, they are more of pleasure," he said to himself. "However, they are screams all the same. He has done well."

**Chibi-Adrian: [snickers] Thought I was going to go farther than this didn't ya? [laughs] Drainage for you! [sticks out tongue] I haven't fully taken it to the Japanese level so you have to wait until then. ^_~**

***LEMON-LIME 7-UP BOTTLE EMPTY***

***

_Now running out of options, one raven attempts to lead the danger away from the other, not knowing when he will get back to the other…_

***

He stands at the arrival of the new member of darkness. "You seem a bit ruffled. Was it good for you?" He was pointing at his torn shirt.

He shot Vamdemon the coldest hot scowl he could at him. "You baka! How dare you ask me such a question! If you mean if I'm proud of or enjoyed myself, you damn well know that I didn't! I told you that back in your throne room! How could you even ask me a question like that?" "Now, what do you wish of me, _Lord_ Vamdemon?" Hakujin was boiling in his own rage against Vamdemon. He was clearly annoyed at him.

"I want you to make yourself at home. You have proven your loyalty." He starts to walk back to the throne room, Hakujin following reluctantly. When they enter the room, he breaks the news to him. "I do have some news for you. Your digimon was able to evolve to her ultimate stage during your… absence."

"Yeah…and? Where is she?" They had made their way to the outside.

"She has evolved into a LadyDevimon."

Hakujin pauses for a second, and an indignant look crosses his face. "What do you mean? What are you getting at?"

There was Vamdemon's evil grin again. You're a smart boy. Think about it. I have only met two LadyDevimons in the whole of the digital world, Piedmon's mistress and your partner. One is here… one is not. Guess whom the one who is here belongs to."

His eyes grew wide with sheer shock and horror. "Nani [*][4]?"

"Yes-s-s, yes… the digimon in that dungeon is your LadyDevimon." Hakujin balled his fists, not wanting to believe him, anger and rage replacing the shock. But with the next statement, there was no escaping the truth. "You just **raped **your digimon partner! Whahahahaha!" The statement echoed over and over in his mind, to forever torture him. And with that, Vamdemon disappeared into a flurry of bats and flew off into the dark of the night.

"VAMDEMON!" He yells. He extends his Dramon Destroyers in a pure feral scream and races into the night in pursuit of Vamdemon. He stops in the opens of the park, panting. "You won't know where, you won't know when, you won't know how, but you will pay for this! And you will know exactly why!" He continued to talk to himself. "You have my allegiance until you accomplish your goals, but as soon as it is done, all ties are cut. And then, my friend," he chuckled to himself, "you will, mark my words, find out what trouble **is**!"

"Which is why neither you or your pathetic digimon will have no account of this occurrence," he silently said to himself. "Bloody Stream!"

***

_The fleeing raven has been consumed, turned to the evil in darkness…_

***

LadyDevimon sat there on the floor, wet from sweat, her own fluids, and sore from other things, things she wished never happened, things that never happened before. Vamdemon has always punished and tortured her in the past, but never like this… never _sexually._ Having been unshackled while passed out, she curls up in the corner feeling violated, feeling… defeated.

"You have all the reason to feel defeated, LadyDevimon. Let me let you in on a little secret."

"Vamdemon!" She shot up and shot forwards towards him. He merely kicked her tumbling her backwards towards where she came from. If there was ever a time where she wished she were stronger, faster, it was now, just to wrap her hands around his throat. "Iwant to hear nothing coming from you!"

"Oh, but this will definitely get your attention. The boy who just had his way with you… you know him."

"What are you rambling on about? You have totally gone nuts, Vamdemon! You baka! To have me raped… that's even below your standards! But, then again, **you **were the one who sent me to bed with Devimon when he was still alive! Didn't think I remembered that did you? What. You think I enjoyed those 'sessions' with your former master? Well, I'm not going to sit here and play sex slave for you or your master any longer! You gave up that right when you left me to die in your crumbling palace, not that it was your right to begin with! Never again will you take advantage of me, you hear? Not me, not my sister, not my partner! Never again!"

"Before you go on a full ranting session, I would like to reveal the identity of your assailant. You were there when I was about to convert your precious companion, were you not?" She remained silent, listening. "What you didn't see is when I reformatted him into an older being. Guess who was in this cell with you?" He gave off an evil cackle that sent shivers down her spine, which is if she wasn't already shivering from the news she just received.

"Ja-ku…! You're… crazy…! It's not true… it can't be…!"

"I am not one to lie about matters like these, you should know about that by now!"

She burst into tears. "Hiretsukan [*][5]! How **could** you?!" was all that could come to mind. "How could you do this to me??? Ja-ku!" She raised her shaking hands and cupped them in front of her. "Puwazon [*][6]!" Nothing. "Come on…PUWAZON!"

"Give it up. You are still too weak from the beating you received earlier!"

She started bawling. "I'll never forgive you for this, Vamdemon… **never**! Omae wa korosu [*][7]!!"

"You won't have to. You will not remember what happened here! That is, not until you have been sent back to the digital world under reformation! Night Raid!"

***

_The ravens partner waiting for her companion is also consumed and turned to the evils of the darkness… _

_Light. It, in itself, would represent beauty. But with the light must, come darkness. Darkness can also be a beautiful thing, but with the mysteries of darkness, it is well associated with the evils that occur in its beauty. Anyone who is of the dark is easily consumed by these evils. The black ravens that once flew together in the light, now do in dark evil, part in different paths, never knowing if their paths will meet ever again… _

**~*End Flashback*~**

I have long since broken my embrace with Spritemon, deeply affected by her story. She had pretty much been crying through the whole of it, and caused me to cry when she got to the middle of the bad part. I basically had the same, if not worse, reaction than I did when Vamdemon told he what I did. Right now, I couldn't believe that I was capable of doing such a thing. I was surprised, shocked and angry that I wasn't able to resist it, or even go against Vamdemon at the time. If I was as strong as I'm told to be, then why didn't I use that to my advantage? That question continues to run through my head, as I break down in front of Spritemon. I back away from her, trying to put some distance between us, but there is no hiding from what happened. I must come to the realization that I am responsible for my actions.

"Spritemon, I…" I pause. I have absolutely no explanation for my actions, that and I have no clue what to say. "Oh, God, Spritemon… what can I possibly say? I'm so sorry… What could I possibly do to make up for the pain and grief I caused you…?" She looks at me with a tear-soaked face. "It would probably be best if you just erased me from your mind and left me here… I don't deserve to have a friend like you… you've done so much for me, and this is how I repay you… if you want to leave and put me out of your life, I totally understand, but before you leave, I want to say that it was a pleasure to have you as a friend and I wouldn't trade you for any digimon in this world, and…" I try not to break down again as I finish, "I'm going to miss you…" I then turned my back and walked off, walking a short whiles into the forest so that I sat on the shore of a lake I spotted earlier.

I continued to cry until she flew up to me. Wiping my eyes, I looked at her, who was eyeing me intently, looking a bit angry. "Shaikimitsu Hakujin! You won't get off that easy! Before you decide to push me out of your life, let me say a few things! First of all, none of this was your fault. Vamdemon had complete and total control over you!"

"But I still had some resistance to the idea…"

"That may be true, but there was no guarantee that he wouldn't kill both you and me! There was nothing you or I could do. Now, I wouldn't be much of a friend if I didn't forgive you…" She now put her paws on her hips. "Secondly, how can you just push me out of you life like that? Just because something has come between us, doesn't mean we should run from it! It took me a while to face the facts, but I did and I came back to you. That's why I ran from you when you found me the first time. I've told you once before, we're friends'… friends are always there for each other. And, if there's anyone you should be angry with, its Vamdemon, not yourself! Also, the Chosen were kind enough to take vengeance on Vamdemon for us, and now he's gone. So don't beat yourself up about it!" I look at the ground. "And finally, I will **not **leave you! We've been together for a long time now, and you know how it was for me when I finally met up with you… I can't just let you go like that! I care for you too much to have you carrying this weight on your shoulders… I need to tell you something…"

I look up at her. "What is it…?"

She started off slowly. "Well… when Vamdemon made you… have your way with me… and we were actually doing it…" She got a serious look on her face. "If it had been anyone else in your place, I would have found a way to kill them, chained down or not! So I kind of… allowed you to do it…"

Bewildered, I look at her. "I don't get it…"

"Akuji-can… please try to understand… I care for you too much to let something like Vamdemon's mind control come between us…"

"What are you saying…?"

"Akuji, I…" She hesitated. Sighing and closing her eyes, she came out with it. "Shaikimitsu Hakujin… I love you."

I blinked in disbelief. _ What?!_ was all that could come to my mind. "Spritemon…?"

"Akuji, I love you and I wouldn't stand with any other."

Chibi-Akuji: Wai! How was it? Interesting relationship me and my BlackTailmon have huh? ^_^; For those who read it, your welcome for not going farther in the lemon than I did. And for the others who **wanted** me to go farther… Drainage for You! [laughs] You have to wait for the remake. [pulls down lower eyelid, sticks out tongue] Nyeh-nyeh! [regains composure] Gomen nasai… I guess I got carried away. R & R if you want it to stay the same, or if ya want more (ya sick drunkens lol).

*"Kudasai" roughly translates to "please" in Japanese. ([click here to go back to where you were][8])

*Just to make things difficult for you, I have used the Japanese names for forms. Fresh is baby, infant is in-training, child is rookie, adult is champion, perfect is ultimate, and ultimate is mega. See? Told ya it was confusing! ^_^ ([click here to go back to where you were][9])

*"Shimatta" means "dammit". ([click here to go back to where you were][10])

*"Nani" translates to "what". ([click here to go back to where you were][11])

*"Hiretsukan" means "bastard". Ja-ku is jerk. ([click here to go back to where you were][12])

*"Puwazon" means "Black Wing"… I think… ([click here to go back to where you were][12])

*"Omae wa korosu" translates to "I'll kill you". ([click here to go back to where you were][12])

   [1]: #Kudasai
   [2]: #Difficult
   [3]: #Shimatta
   [4]: #Nani
   [5]: #Bastard
   [6]: #Puwazon
   [7]: #Kill
   [8]: #one
   [9]: #two
   [10]: #three
   [11]: #four
   [12]: #five



	9. Joyful Sorrow

Chosen... in the Dark  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, but wish to own digimon. Bandai and Toei Animation do. All I own are Akuji (myself) and Succubamon (BlackTailmon's made up ultimate form).  
  
Joyful Sorrow  
  
Just a little while ago my digimon told me some things I wish I never heard, things so unexplainable, so evil, that I find it almost impossible to have happened, yet it did. Succubamon just told me why she had been avoiding me since we came back to the Digiworld, and I wish I never heard it. I didn't take the news too well either. I told her that she should just forget about me and leave and I walked off, but it seems that my digimon will not leave me in the state I'm in. I've never felt so guilty in my life. But now she says she has some thing to tell me, but I didn't understand what she was trying to say. Bewildered, I look at her. "I don't get it..." "Aku-chan... please try to understand... I care for you too much to let something like Vamdemon's mind control come between us..." "What are you saying...?" "Akuji, I..." She hesitated. Sighing and closing her eyes, she came out with it. "Shikimitsu Akuji... I love you." I blinked in disbelief. What?! was all that could come to my mind. "Succubamon...?" She stared straight in my face and continued. "Akuji, I love you and I wouldn't stand with any other." That was just a minute ago. I'm still reeling with the statement my digimon just gave me. What a show of emotion... especially at a time like this. Right now I don't know what to feel. First I feel that she hates me for what I've done and wants me dead. Of course I was always told I was quick to draw conclusions. Next she tells me that she loves me! I can't process all of this... not now... My friends, the Chosen are probably in trouble, LadyDevimon is gone and I didn't get to talk to her yet, and... and I have a headache... "Aku-chan?" That's her, holding on to my shoulder and looking at me with her crimson eyes. I must look ridiculous to her right now, sitting on the floor where I slumped down with my jaw hanging. I managed to close back my mouth. "Y-yes... I'm, fine... I just never expected you to tell me that... I mean after all I did, you should hate me... but you don't..." "Well, that's the way I feel," she told me plainly. "I don't know what to say..." "My heart is yours, Aku-chan, don't push it away..." she griped, her voice wavering slightly. "What more proof of my affections do you need?" I frown a bit. "It's not that I don't believe you, because I do. Really! It's just that, why do you want me? There must be plenty of digimon who would want your heart, so why do you give it to me?" She hung her head a little. "No digimon wants a virus as a girlfriend, Aku- chan. And I don't want a virus for a boyfriend. And I don't even want to deal with the other two types who can't see me for what I really am. Only you do... that's why I admire you." I look at her astonished and look to the ground again, this time massaging my temples. This is really too much to process. "You don't have to think about it now. Right now, I think we should look for the others. They have no doubt gone and found Piemon already and fighting him without us, so lets go help them." "Okay," I replied. "I think we should go straight to Piemon's castle, if they went after him. It should be at the top of Spiral Mountain." "Let's go!"  
* * * We're soaring through the air. Okay, my digimon is doing the soaring, I'm just holding on to her for dear life. I still haven't gotten used to the flying, as you can tell because I don't choose to be a flying digimon often. She was obviously enjoying it though. Whether it was because she got to carry me in her arms or simply that she loves to fly is beyond me, but we were finally getting close to our destination. The peak of Spiral Mountain had come into view and Succubamon banked upwards so we could come into the court of Piemon castle. It looked like most of what was holding the mountain up was gone; there was only one swirl of landmass going up to the top, probably the one we were on a while ago. Maybe when we defeated each of the Dark Masters, but I could never know for sure. As I nestled myself closer to Succubamon's body and closed my eyes tighter, she smiled... until something caught her eye. "Akuji! Look!" I opened my eyes and turned to where she was ushering me. "Angemon is down and it looks like Piemon is chasing Takeru and Hikari up some kind of rope!" "We have to save them!" "But we're too far, and I'm already going as fast as I can." "Well, keep going! We have to help!"  
* * * "Hikari! You have to keep climbing!" Takeru shouted to the young chestnut haired girl. She continued to do so until a sword cut her efforts short, the rope being cut from above her. She screamed out, but for some reason, the two of them were not falling. The rope just stayed there. Then the fiend trying to get the two kids appeared below the two of them and started pulling Takeru's leg. "Leave him alone!" she screamed. "Forget about me, Hikari and keep climbing!" Takeru shouted back. "Sounds like you two are falling for each other," Piemon cackled, cutting the rope as he flew backwards and they fell. The two screamed as they fell and a downed Angemon struggled to get up from way below. After many failed attempts, he was able to balance himself on his staff. He repeatedly called after Takeru as he fell. Meanwhile, still a ways off... "Succubamon! They're falling! Can't you do anything?" I ask desperately. "They're still too far, Akuji," she replied sadly. "I'm sorry, but I can't help them... hold on a sec..." I look and we pause as we see some kind of light emitting from Takeru's direction. It got bright and a second glow from the ground in far ahead of us started to glow the same colour as the light from Takeru. "What is it?" I ask. "It looks like Takeru's crest!" she replied, rather excitedly. "I think that Angemon is finally going to evolve!" And that's exactly what he did. The symbol of Hibou * glowed and spun slowly in the air before becoming encased in its Tag and Crest. A light shot out of Takeru's Digivice and passed through the crest and spiraled into the air, raining radiant white light down on Angemon who was now standing strongly. "Angemon shou shinka... HolyAngemon!" The newly accustomed perfection digimon flew to his falling partner and his friend and snatched them out of the air delicately, giving them an ensuring smile. "Angemon!" Takeru beamed. "I knew you could evolve!" HolyAngemon set them down on the balcony. DIGIMON ANALYZER ON HolyAngemon: I am HolyAngemon. Along with my new armor, I have eight shiny wings. I wield the mighty sword Excalibur and poise the devastating attack Heaven's Gate. DIGIMON ANALYZER OFF "Trump Sword!" Piemon snarled, launching his swords at the angel digimon. "Excalibur!" HolyAngemon took the legendary sword and swatted Piemon's attack to the side. "Looks like my sword trumps yours!" Piemon, growling, took his magical sheet and threw it at the angel. "Chew on this!" "I'm not hungry," he replied, slicing through the material and striking Piemon, sending him falling, screaming and crashing to the balcony below. He also managed to take the key chains in the same motion. "But, I will take these." Takeru and Hikari watched as Piemon crashed in a cloud of dust and turned to see HolyAngemon placing the key chains on a rock. He then crossed his arms. "Now to set free our friends. Holy Disinfection!" A rainbow coloured beam shot out from his upper four wings and engulfed the keys with its light. Soon enough all that were once encased in Piemon's magic were now not, and returned to normal. The two youngest were greeted with a series of 'whoas' from the group. "Funny..." Tai mused, "but I had the strangest urge to carry keys..." Takeru ran up to his brother who greeted him with a hug. "All right, Takeru! You did it!" "Thanks to you," Takeru replied cheerily. "If it wasn't for your advice, Angemon wouldn't have evolved and we would have lost!" Yamato's smile turned into a look of bewilderment. They were interrupted by Tentomon. "Angemon! Since when could you evolve?" he asked cheerfully. "Turn around! Let me see you!" "Very well." HolyAngemon turned around until his wings swatted the red beetle. He yelped as he fell to the ground. Piemon chuckled evilly. "You Chosen aren't the only ones with friends you know!" DIGMON ANALYZER ON Piemon: Meet Vilemon. DIGIMON ANALYZER OFF "All right guys, let's fight!" Tai cheered. "We are still low in our numbers..." Izumi reasoned. "Don't forget us!" a voice called from what didn't seem to be too far. Everyone turned around to where the voice came from and saw a whole herd of friends heading their way. "Mimi!" Tai exclaimed. "And there's Sora!" "Pummel Whack!" Ogremon deleted a Vilemon with an attack. "Nice swing, I think I better work on my slice," he entertained.  
* * * "Akuji... what's wrong?" my digimon asked, setting me down on the farthest side of the balcony, away from the others. "I can't fight him..." "What? But, he's evil..." she reasoned. "I know... I just can't..." "Well, I have to help!" She started to fly off. "Be careful!" I called after her.  
* * * Poor WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon! They have fallen victim to Piemon's magic sheet and have been struggling with it for the past while now. Unfortunately for them, the perfects were busy trying to ward off all the Vilemon thrown at them. They were not prepared for a swarm, yet that is exactly what had happened to them. There were so much Vilemon that they clearly outnumbered the forces of good and now some were advancing on the children. If something weren't done soon, they would get them. Piemon laughed at the site. Two ultimates fighting with a mere sheet, and six other perfects afraid to cut loose in fear of damaging a partner, clearly amusing to Piemon. "Excuse me, but this party has become a bore, so I'm afraid that you will have to be removed from it!" Piemon sneered. He cackled. The Vilemon advanced. All was looking lost... until... "Seductive Wing!" Piemon turned around to a flurry of bats with an incredulous force behind them, which hit and sent him flying backwards. Everyone looked in the direction Piemon crashed to see who it was that hit him so powerfully. They were both shocked and fearful at what they saw. It was Vamdemon! Well, sort of... the thing was, he was a female. "Who...?" Taichi stuttered. DIGIMON ANALYZER ON Succubamon: I am Succubamon. As the undead queen, I can claim invincibility by night, as my powers of Darkness are tremendous. Although I may look like my male counterpart, Vamdemon, I have a tolerance to the sun and am trouble for my enemies any time of day. My ultimate attack is Midnight Crush; when I use it on you, it's not because I like you, it's because you are my enemy. DIGIMON ANALYZER OFF "S-Succubamon...!" Sora managed, breathlessly. Succubamon sweat dropped. "Remarkable!" Izumi stated. "She looks exactly like Vamdemon!" "Please," Succubamon interrupted, sweat dropping some more, "please don't mix me up with that monster... I rather not be compared to him..." "Funny," Piemon interrupted her, "but my Vamdemon is the one who gave you your powers in the first place! Trumps Sword!" Succubamon was able to dodge it by spinning to the side, and delivered an attack of her own. "Venom Smash!" She formed energy in the apex of her cupped hands and fired it in Piemon's direction. He held up a sheet, which absorbed the attack. He threw more swords that she was able to dodge and fending off others with more Soul Fists. Neither broke any ground as they seemed to be equally matched. But seeing the experience Piemon had behind him, it was only a matter of her making a mistake... "Dark Upper!" Succubamon formed a blade with her hand and attacked him with a bladed flying uppercut. It was Piemon's turn to dodge. He used one of his trump swords to block her efforts at his life, and grabbed her by the neck on the way down. He squeezed and brought her down to his eye level, grinning cunningly. "Seems to me like you're a bit held up at the moment. I can tell that you are new to the ultimate thing. No matter... it's not like I'm giving you time to get used to it. You will have plenty of time to adjust... after you're reformatted!" His grip on her neck closed firmly, causing her to cry out in desperation, while the children were screaming at him. Suddenly, Succubamon's life started flashing before her eyes. It was then she realized that she wasn't really up to fighting today. She was not really up to competing against the last and most experienced ultimate Dark Master. She was not walking away from this fight...  
~*Flashbacks*~ Nyaromon sat in a tree in the forest on the outskirts of Primary Village. She had just finished talking to Elecmon who had completed gathering food for the baby digimon he nursed. He had asked her what she was waiting for and why she was still there waiting. For the past year, he had seen her in that spot just sitting, watching, waiting. She couldn't explain to him what or who she was waiting for, just that she had to wait for it. He tried on numerous attempts to get her from the spot, even when winter had bit the land with its harshness and she sat in the same spot, but he was unable to move her. All he could do was leave a blanket with her in hopes that she could gather some warmth with it, if she decided to use it. Which she did not. All the cold of the winter, the rain of the spring or the heat of the summer could move her. She would wait; she had to wait. The breeze picked up and spread its coolness in Nyaromon's direction. Finally, for once, she took the opportunity to enjoy what it offered her. She sighed. "I've been waiting an awfully long time," she mused sorrowfully. "I wonder if what I'm waiting for will ever get here. What I'm waiting for must be a lot better than what Vamdemon has to offer me... but he did head for that other world... I wonder what that was about?" She had changed from her adult form to her infant form in hopes that, if Vamdemon came looking for her, like she was sure he would, he would not recognize her like that. With all that he had done to her, and what Devimon had done to her, she was amazed that she was still alive. With this all on her mind, saw was hardly able to notice the effects in the sky, and something falling from it. She jumped out of the tree happily and bounced up and down excitedly on the forest floor, not taking her eyes off the falling object. "It's here! It's here! What I was waiting for is finally here!" What was falling got twisted up in the tree limbs on the way down and landed a while off from Nyaromon. She approached cautiously as she observed what she awaited. It looked like some kind of humanoid digimon. Then she remembered something. "Wait... I remember when I was still a digiegg... someone saying something about digimon having human partners...? Could I be one of these digimon...? Could this be my human partner?" She then remembered the thing that was left with her digiegg. She pulled it out. "I think this is what was called a Digivice..." Her face lit up. "Then it's true! This is my human partner!" Just then the human started to stir. She bounced around gleefully as his eyes started to slowly open. He woke and sat up, looking around and rubbing his head. "Wow... where am I?" "The Digiworld!" she happily replied. "The Digiworld, eh?" He then paused and looked at what just spoke to him. He jumped back a little. "Nani! Who are you?" he slightly shouted, surprised. She grinned at him. "My name is Nyaromon. I'm a digimon and your partner! What's your name?" "Akuji... I think..." he replied shakily, rubbing his head still. "But, just what are you?" "I'm a digimon, which is short for digital monster, and I've been waiting forever for you!" "For me?"  
~ ~ ~ "CANNON BALL!!!" KER-SPLASH!! Ahh... now this is the life, Akuji thought. You know, I really needed this bit of relaxation. I mean... it's like I'm always on guard or running for my life. Ahh, but today... today is turning out to be purr-fect. No Vamdemon. No other kids chasing me. Yep, today looks like it's going to be pretty-Uh oh! He bumps into something while doing the back float. He turns around to find a wet looking black something looking back at him. "AHHHHHH!!!!" He executes a swift spinning heel kick to it, that was sure to behead it... that is if it wasn't lightning fast, and sluggish like most humans he knew. "AHHHHHH!!!!" he screamed again. He ran as fast as he could- well as fast as one is able-through the water, gracelessly scrambling for cover. A childish giggle came out of the thing. "Akuji-chan! Relax!" "AHHHHHH!!! It even knows my name!!!" By this time the thing was in a fit of laughter, clearly enjoying itself. "Akuji-chan. There's no need to be afraid of li'l ol' me." It giggled again. After his mad dash for shore, and being to tired out to grab his clothing and get the hoo hah out of there, he decided to turn and find out who his assailant was. His eyes widened with shock. There she was, tail high in air, covering her mouth, attempting to muzzle her giggles. "BlackTailmon?! You baka! What're you trying to do, gimme a heart attack or something?!?" Her laughter came out again. "What took you so long?" She asked coyly. He paused. Well that would explain why she wasn't behind me when we were racing here. He sighs. This is the way it always goes. I never win. But how does she do- "Hey! How do you do that?" She giggles some more. "My secret." She grinned as he frowned. "Maybe I'll show you someday. Now you can answer my question. What is a cannon ball? Is that an attack?"  
~ ~ ~ There he lay. In the middle of the park. He is greeted by the sounds of birds chirping, the scent of the flowers, the fresh city air (if you don't mind getting all your minerals in one breath, [coughs]) and the city noises. I'm home. I can't believe it. I been in the Digiworld so long, I almost forgotten what I should expect home to be like. I must show BlackTailmon-Oh no! He franticly looks around. "BLACKTAILMON!!" He gets up and franticly starts looking for her. No... no... NO! he keeps repeating to himself. "She's gone." He grimaces. Things are definitely not looking good for him. "Where is she? I'll never see her again." He sinks to the floor. Free flowing tears wash his face. The handfuls of onlookers were too inept to offer condolences. There he was lying on the ground again, only this time he was a sprinkler... watering the grass with his salty tears, face buried in my arms once more. "Black... Tailmon..." he choked, "...gone..." What? He senses someone. Wait! That presence! I've sensed it before! Could it be? "You can't get rid of me that easily, Aku-chan." He springs up. "BlackTailmon!" He exploded into a flurry of sobbing. He picked her up and snuggled her tightly. He looked in her eyes. "I thought I lost you..." He snuggled her again. "We're friends, remember? Friends are always there for each other."  
~ ~ ~ He yawns. "That was a good nap. Now what time is it?" He checks his watch. One thing he noticed about the Chosen Children, they forgot to bring the most important thing... a watch. "Whoa! I've been asleep for two days? Man! I must have been really tired. But she's worth it." Suddenly there's a ruffle in the bushes further down the path. Well rested and ready for action he jumps out into the clearing. Nothing is going to stop him with the newfound energy that his little sleep gave. "Come out! I'm ready for you!" He sensed hesitation. He then realized that it could not be a hostile digimon; it could be a frightened child, or even a baby. "Come on... come on out," he says more warmly. Wait a minute... I've sensed this presence before! Into the clearing stumbled a little back digimon. This digimon was all battered and bruised; obviously it was in a big squabble with a, or a bunch of digimon. This digimon was a kitten... his kitten! "B-B-BlackTailmon...?" "Aku-chan...! I knew you would wait for me..." She collapsed.  
~ ~ ~ "Vamdemon..." she muttered. It looked like she was about to break down and cry. If it weren't for the fact that he was holding her and hugging her already, he would have picked her up and squeezed her tight. "What's wrong? What did Vamdemon do to you?" "I.... I can't tell you... not yet..." He turns her to face him. "BlackTailmon... you know that I'm always here for you. If there's anything you want or need to talk about, and I mean anything, I'm always here for you, no hesitation, no complaints, 100 % attention, anytime, I'm here." She gives him a small smile and says, "Thanks, Aku-chan. And thanks... for waiting for me." "I'll always be there." Two quick changes and we're soaring the skies, me as Angemon, carrying her in my arms towards Gennai's house.  
~ ~ ~ "Can you evolve? I bet you've been waiting a long time to." He smiles at her as her eyes light up. One of the things she craved the most was to be able to evolve to the next level. "Have I ever!" She all of a sudden had all the enthusiasm of a little kid on Christmas when they get the toy they always wanted. She stands impatiently as he got out his Crest and Digivice.  
~ ~ ~ "Akuji-can... please try to understand... I care for you too much to let something like Vamdemon's mind control come between us..." "What are you saying...?" "Akuji, I..." She hesitated. Sighing and closing her eyes, she came out with it. "Shikimitsu Hakujin... I love you." He blinked in disbelief. What?! was all that could come to my mind. "Succubamon...?" She stared straight in my face and continued. "Akuji, I love you and I wouldn't stand with any other."  
~*End of Flashbacks*~ "Noooooo!" Someone screamed. Piemon looked up from where he was evilly watching Succubamon slip away to find me charging at him with a sword drawn and brandished in the air. A smile crept to his face. "My, my. Looks as if I may have some fun after all." He threw down Succubamon and drew a single sword to face me. Succubamon was coughing and holding her neck where it was grasped. A few of the Chosen were able to retrieve her and bring her where they were stationed. Piemon now stood in front of me. "En guarde!" he ordered. "Yeah, yeah... prepare to get your ass whooped!" The sword fight began! Neither of us was gaining ground as it continued on. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were finally able to shred the mischievous magical sheet, but were now faced with more Vilemon than ever, and jumped into action. At one point, I was able to stumble him and took the opportunity to glance over and check on my digimon. She was still in ultimate form and doing a little better, although she was still weak. I looked back in time to block a slashing strike by Piemon. He saw a mistake and took advantage of it. You see? That's why I wouldn't make a good sword fighter. Piemon was finally able to knock the sword out of my hand. "Well, well... it looks as if I win. I believe that you no longer can fight with your weapon." "Gloat about it!" I hissed. "Fine, then. I will! I think it's time to cut you down to size!" Piemon brought his trump sword above his head, prepared to pare me in half. The sword came down... KA-CHING! ...and met up with a pair of Dramon Destroyers held up in an "X" fashion over my head. Piemon was taken back. "Well, lookie here," I toyed. "Looks like the game has just begun." Taking the opportunity of his astonishment to attack, I work my claws across his chest, shredding his clown-like tunic. He reeled back and screamed out in pain. I rushed to my digimon's side. "Succubamon! Are you all right?" "Yes, Aku-chan..." she answered me. "Thanks." "Well, let's finish him off once and for all!" Yamato declared, balling his fists. "Horn Buster!" Piemon was able to deflect AtlurKabuterimon's attack. "Holy Arrow!" He was barely able to dodge Angewomon's attack, it just missing him. "Wing Blade!" He is hit dead on with Garudamon's attack. He is sent flying and crashes to the ground. When he gets up, he is confronted by two ultimate digimon. "Remember us?" WarGreymon asked. Piemon swallowed hard. "Garuru Tomahawk!" "Gaia Force!" "Heaven's Gate!" "Midnight Crush!" Succubamon put all the energy she had left into her attack, collapsing after sending it. The first two attacks flattened Piemon while the gate of destiny opened up, and her attack sent him airborne. The vortex of the gate finally kicked in, pulling all the Vilemon in the area in and finally Piemon himself... but the gate remained open for some reason. I turn back to Succubamon to find her slowly starting to float skywards. "No!" I scream. "Succubamon! You're not leaving me again!" I tried to hold her down as I turn to HolyAngemon. "HolyAngemon! Isn't there anything you can do?" "I'm sorry, but the gate closes on its own after all the evil has been taken away from the area..." "But she's not evil!" I interrupt, teary eyed. "It's not fair!" I turn back to my companion. I watch sadly as her eyes open partly. "Succubamon..." I start. "About earlier..." "I know," she said weakly. "It was too much at the time. And don't worry... you will always mean everything to me." She started to float up with me hanging onto her. "No wait...! I just wanted to tell you... I wanted to let you know that... I... I love you too... but I don't want you to leave, not again..." "I'll be back... just like last time..." "But we need you...I need you... I'm not going to let you leave me!" I stated, getting angry. We were almost at the gate now. The Chosen are screaming at me to let go. Birdramon has just taken off to come and retrieve me. I still hang on to her. She sees Birdramon coming as well. "Succubamon... kudasai..." I cry, tear stricken. She looks at me with her warm crimson eyes. She gives me a weak but warm, ensuring smile. "Gomen ne," she said. "Mid... mid... night... Cr-crush...!" Some sort of force field surrounded her repelling me backwards to the awaiting Birdramon. I scramble to stand and look up to see Succubamon pass through the gate and it close behind her. I slump onto Birdramon's back as she flies me back down to the rest of Chosen, who had and could find nothing to say to me. I was too busy bathing in misery to hear the email that Gennai sent Izumi. Something about another evil or master evil or something. I do not care; I have just lost my partner... my companion... my digimon... the one I love... I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can even move, continue. But, right now my self-pity will have to wait, because the place is shaking like some kind of earthquake; the mountain is no longer there. We are falling; the ultimate test awaits.  
  
Chibi-Akuji: Almost done! ^_^ For sake of a shorter story, I'm going to skip the whole Apocalymon series and go straight to the end. The next chapter will be the last, the epilogue. So basically, just add in the Apocalymon storyline between this and next chapter... including a saddened, distraught, digimonless Akuji of course. ^_^ Chibi-Sora: I know what happens next chapter! Chibi-Akuji: [covers Sora's mouth] Shush! Don't give it away! [turns to audience, clears throat] Like I was saying, as you all well know, after the defeat of Apocalymon, the Chosen have to go home without their digimon, right? So, how will Akuji take it? Chibi-Mimi: And what happens with BlackTailmon? Chibi-Hikari: And how can the rest of us console Akuji? Chibi-Miyako: [plainly] Carefully. [Receives strange stares] What. Chibi-Akuji: [shakes head] Anyways, thanks to those who actually stuck with, or even read this fic, it being my first and leading story, and I hope you will stick with me and enjoy the other fics I can provide for you. Be seeing ya! ^_^ 


End file.
